


Safi, No

by KeepMarchingHome



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Bribery And Corruption, Corlant thinks hes important, Fluff, Guys Serafin is an asshole in every universe, Hate to Love, I'm not sure how that happened, Multi, Revenge Plan, Something will happen, Super Slow-Burn, There's two revenge plans now, Yes corlant is there, aeduan and iseult dont wanna be there but they were forced to, but its fine, eventual angst, everyone is against merik, online friends to lovers, safi and leopold plot revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 63,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepMarchingHome/pseuds/KeepMarchingHome
Summary: On a rare occasion, Safi knew the answer in geography class. But when Merik Nihar spoke over her, she wasn't so happy. So her and Leopold devised a revenge plan to get back at him, and accidentally got everyone involved.Vivia Nihar doesn't really have many friends, apart from Vaness. She's mostly focused on her studies - and what's wrong with that? But then she meets theriverstix online.Aeduan and Iseult didn't mean to get involved in the revenge plan, but it was inevitable. But that's okay. They had each other to talk to.-Also written with @un-empressed on Tumblr, aka insertfruitpun on here!
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Ryber Fortiza/Kullen Ikray, Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar, Vivia Nihar/Stacia "Stix" Sotar
Comments: 62
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written entirely by @un-empressed on Tumblr.
> 
> [x] means change of POV

Safiya fon Hasstrel didn't know what she had done to deserve such maltreatment. Not only was geography a disaster that morning, her best friend wasn't listening. Or rather, she was until she realised what Safi was talking about. Apparently she was immature for wanting the basic right of speaking. It wasn't her fault that she had an insufferable classmate, and it certainly wasn't her fault that he decided he could speak over her.  
It wasn't like she enjoyed geography, but she actually knew the answer. That was a once in a million years occurrence and Merik Nihar ruined it. She didn't even know his name before he so rudely interrupted her. 

She wouldn't even have bothered to ask someone - asshole from third row worked just as well for a name - but she was confronted by another classmate after geography. A very pissed off one at that. Safi knew Vaness by name, because everyone knew Vaness. They'd never talked before, though, so Safi didn't know what to expect.

She was definitely surprised when Vaness verbally attacked her. Well, it wasn't an attack, but what she said was just a pretentious way to say "Go fuck yourself" and they both knew it. Apparently Safi's huffing and whispering to her friends that she was going to kill Merik over "an idiotic thing that doesn't even matter" was making it hard for Vaness to take notes. And apparently calling her a "poor dear" was "condescending" and "rude". 

Why had she never talked to Vaness before? She knew now. Caden laughed to her face after having overheard the disastrous conversation. Safi found that absolutely unnecessary. At least Zander and Lev laughed at her behind her back. Well, she didn't know for sure that they did, but she hoped that Levs's so-called reassurance of "I've hidden many bodies before, nobody ever misses the ones like him" was a joke. 

"Saf, I'm sure he didn't mean to inconvenience you," Iz said, trying to be reasonable. Safi liked that about her best friend; she wasn't as reckless as Safi herself, but she was definitely easy to drag along to stupid adventures. 

"You don't know him."

Iseult rolled her eyes. "Neither do you."

"Irrelevant."

Iseult sighed. She was about to say something else, probably about how it was actually relevant, but Corlant came. Safi wasn't sure what his deal was, only that someone ought to push him off that table he liked standing on to feel better than everyone else. But no, the school encouraged free speech, and Corlant claimed whatever absurd shit he said (Safi didn't bother enough to listen) had something to do with his religion.

Safi didn't know who or what he worshipped, but she personally found lunches without him causing a scene holy. Maybe she should start a religion that specifically opposed him. Or maybe she should take Lev up on that hiding a body offer.

"This is ridiculous," Iseult muttered. Safi personally would have yelled it so he could hear, but she already did and he didn't seem to care. Asshole.

Safi didn't even notice Leopold approaching their table until he sat down. And, he wasn't alone. "Girls, this is Aeduan. Aeduan, Safi and Iseult".

The name didn't sound familiar at all, but Safi had talked to the guy once. Well, it was barely a conversation. She asked for a pencil, and he spent five minutes mocking her for not bringing two. Just when she was about to tell him to fuck off, he handed her the damn pencil. Safi made a point of using it only when she lost the pencil Caden had lent her. 

She never even returned the pencil. Maybe that made her an asshole, but she needed something to write with for the rest of the day, and he never even asked for it. How was she supposed to know it wasn't meant to be a gift?

Aeduan uttered out an uninterested greeting, hesitantly sitting next to Iseult. They shared commiserating looks as Safi told Leopold about her encounter with the world's biggest asshole that morning. 

"Look! There he is, talking to his friends. I bet they're just as rude and inconsiderate-"

"Saf, those two literally mean the same thing," Iseult said. There was a slight difference, but Safi wasn't about to say that. Leopold was willing to hear her complaints, and she wasn't about to waste the potential this conversation had.

"And besides, you're overreacting. That's Ryber Fortiza over there, and she's pretty nice. I'm willing to bet the others are too. You took this way too personally."

Safi had talked to Ryber Fortiza once or twice, and she knew that Iseult was right. She wasn't going to say that out loud, though. Judging by the look on Iseult's face, her best friend didn't care at all. She went back to her probably dry conversation with Leopold's friend.

"Way too personally? It is personal!" Leopold said. Safi was glad that at least someone knew she wasn't overreacting. 

"Thank you!"

Iseult rolled her eyes. She did it so much around the two, Safi wouldn't be surprised if her eyes fell out one day. And she had yet to hear about what Vaness said, even though Safi knew Iseult would agree with most things said. 

Suddenly, she remembered something that made her groan. Leopold raised his eyebrows. "I have geography again tomorrow."

Leopold grinned. "Why the disappointment? It's your chance to get revenge."

Safi quite liked how that sounded. Even more than that she liked the fact that Iseult obviously didn't approve of the idea, if her face was to be trusted. She could've been making faces at what Aeduan was telling her, but that didn't seem likely. Leopold's friend seemed to have the same opinion. All the more reasons to do it. 

Besides, Safi already had a few suggestions for the revenge plan herself. 

Safi smiled, making Iseult shake her head. "What did you have in mind?"

[x] 

"-And she kept staring at me the whole time, whispering something to her friends. I'm telling you, that girl is insane."

The story didn't get reactions Merik Nihar was hoping for from his friends. Ryber pretended she didn't even hear him, and Cam just rolled his eyes. Merik was pretty sure Tanzi wasn't even listening. That didn't hurt him, because she was Ryber's friend. Stix was asking if 'he was done yet' after every word. That didn't hurt either, because she was like that. At least Kullen was on his side.

He smiled, and Merik didn't know what to expect from his best friend. Kullen often heard what he wanted to hear instead of what was being said. "Maybe she likes you! And, you've never talked about this girl before. Why would you even look at her if you didn't like her?"

Kullen was not on his side. 

"It wasn't like that!" Merik said, trying desperately to seem like he was telling the truth. Which he was, of course. Kullen just caught him completely unaware.

Stix grinned. "Oh really?" Merik knew she didn't share Kullen's delusion. She just took every single chance to make him uncomfortable.

Cam and Ryber looked at each other across the table, seemingly not surprised at all that the conversation was taking that turn. Tanzi was too busy copying Ryber's homework to listen. 

"Really! The teacher called on her and I knew the answer, so I might have possibly answered instead of her. I wanted to see her reaction but she was just glaring at me and I'm pretty sure I heard her friend say something about hiding a body." Merik realised that the story in its entirety made him look the slightest bit bad, but being perceived as rude was better than Kullen getting ideas. 

"Can we blame them, though?" Stix asked. She just raised her hands in mock surrender when Ryber shot her a look. "I'm just saying."  
"You did speak over her," Cam reasoned. 

Ryber sighed. "That really was rude. No one likes people who do that."

Merik was willing to admit that it wasn't his best moment, but it was really not that big of a deal. Sure, his classmate might be pissed for a while, but that wasn't his problem. His only problem was Kullen, who was grinning at him from across the table.

"You could still like her. Maybe you inconvenienced her just so she would talk to you - that seems like the kind of 'I'm bad at admitting my feelings' thing you would do and call flirting if it succeeded," Kullen said, making Stix laugh.

Well, now Merik was offended. He did nothing to deserve the unjust treatment. Even Ryber was against him, and she rarely cared enough to pick a side. Merik needed to start hanging out with Tanzi; She never listened to him, which meant she couldn't mock him for every single thing like the traitors he once called friends. 

Besides, Vivia insulting him 24/7 was enough. He didn't need his friends and his sister to have anything in common. He wasn't sure anyone except Kullen even knew he had a sister. Good. 

Vivia preferred solitude, but Merik knew that if Ryber found out, she'd make him ask her to join them. That would likely result in either of the three catastrophes he'd rather avoid:

1\. Vivia thinks he's making fun of her for eating alone and yells at him.

2\. Very awkward lunches because Vivia yelled at him when he didn't tell her what time it was fast enough.

3\. Vivia finds out about Kullen's theory and tells the girl.

The last one might have been a bit of a far stretch if it was anyone else. Vivia, however, wanted nothing more than to ruin her brother's life. The amount of love was mutual. 

And, she was definitely the kind of person capable of figuring out someone's name and all social media usernames just from a vague description.  
Merik dreaded of the day Kullen and Vivia talked alone, without him there to filter his best friend. That would be a disaster. For him, that is. For Vivia, it would be a way to accomplish her mission in life. 

"Ryber, control your boyfriend," Merik said.

Ryber just rolled her eyes, which Merik found rather rude. It wasn't like he was the one terrorising Kullen, it was the other way around!

"Look, it's not Ry's fault you were stupid enough to mention it to Kullen of all people," Stix said. Merik didn't know if that was supposed to be an insult to him or to Kullen. 

"Mention what? I'm not in love with some girl whose name I don't even know!"

Stix sighed. "You don't have to be for Kullen to think you are. You should know that by now. He only sees what he wants to see." Cam nodded in agreement. 

"Look, are you on my side or are you not?"

"I'm not necessarily on your side, I'm just not on Merik's." Kullen nodded, as if that was a completely reasonable answer.

Merik blamed his trust issues on his friend group, which consisted of Kullen, Cam, Stix, Ryber and occasionally Tanzi. All people who tolerated him but didn't dread to tell him when he did or said something stupid. Except Stix, but Merik doubted that she actually hated him. Either way, she, too, was never going to meet Vivia if Merik was to ask. He usually wasn't when it came to his sister and what she did, but he had to hope that Vivia wouldn't want to do anything with a friend of his.

"That's ridiculous. You hate me for no reason."

"Ridiculous? That's it, you've lost your Stix privileges. It's Stacia for you from now on." Merik fought the urge to tell her that what she just said was ridiculous as well. People lost their 'Stix privileges' at least three times a day. 

Ryber rolled her eyes, silently listening to the exchange. She occasionally whispered something to Tanzi, who was still doing her homework. 

"Thank you very much for doing as I said and controlling your boyfriend," Merik said. He was getting fed up of everyone being against him for a simple mistake.

"You're welcome," Ryber said, turning to help Tanzi read something. Even Ryber, who was usually the responsible one, was seemingly tired of him. Merik was starting to think he had done something wrong. 

Kullen probably noticed that Merik wasn't fighting back, because he sighed and said: "Look, Merik, we're only making fun of you because you don't see that what you did was wrong. Just... Try to be nicer to the geography classmate."

It seemed nice enough, and, even though Merik hated to admit it, it was good advice. But Kullen wasn't done. "And then, when you're a couple, Stix and I will pretend we're your siblings and tell her made-up, embarrassing information."

Ryber took one look at the three of them and sighed. "That might not work."

"Cousins, then."

Ryber rolled her eyes. "That still won't work. Just say you're his friends."

"But no one ever takes the friends seriously!" Stix whined.

"No one _should_ take the two of you seriously."

"Bold of you to assume they won't make all of us do it," Cam said.

"See? Cam gets it!"

Sometimes Merik really hated his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x] Means change of POV!
> 
> Was mostly written by me.

Vivia Nihar was exhausted. 

Really, that was to be expected. School wasn't exactly fun - it was a necessity, and nothing more. And dealing with her brother, Merik, for the past hour made everything so much worse, because it was Merik. He wasn't the easiest person to get along with, and the constant complaining coming from him made conversations that much more mentally draining. Enough so that Vivia wished for it to be over, but it just seemed to drag on longer.

But that was okay, because she was alone in her room now, and it made everything better. Finally, she could breathe again, even if it was only for a bit. She had space from people, for at least an hour, maybe two, until her father came home, so she could do what she wanted until then.

Which consisted of her laying in bed, scrolling through some app on her phone that one of her friends had forced her into downloading. She found the whole thing stupid - she hated using social media, unless it was absolutely necessary. And usually it wasn't. 

Vivia didn't really know why she gave in. She didn't even know how to _use_ the damn app until Vaness had showed her. Even then it was hard to figure out. 

It was an interesting app, though, which was why she spent time scrolling through it. Vaness had followed at least twenty accounts she deemed worthy (after making the account for her), and while most of the things they posted were complete bullshit, one or two accounts posted consistently decent things, enough to keep her interested. Vaness had even created her username for her, but Vivia hadn't liked it that much and changed it to littlefox.

Vivia figured she probably shouldn't spend so much time on the app - her schoolwork was glaring at her from where she left it on her desk - but she didn't really feel like doing anything. Besides, who said she had to be productive all the time? There certainly wasn't a rule for that.

She liked a few posts, though she didn't leave any comments. She wasn't sure how long that went on for, but her phone suddenly vibrated, making her jump slightly, though it was only a notification from the same app. She clicked on it quickly, frowning when she noticed somebody had sent her a message. 

_theriverstix: Hey, noticed you in my notifications! I'm a little bored, decided to message you. Hope that's alright!_

Vivia smiled slightly, surprised someone bothered to talk to her, and quickly checked out the account. She was flattered, sure, but she wanted to make sure the story checked out. It did - Vivia recognised some posts she had liked sometime in the last few minutes, and quickly went back to the chat room. 

She chewed on her lip for a second, wondering what to reply with. _Hi, it's alright_ seemed too formal, at least to her, and _Hey, that's perfectly fine!_ seemed too eager, both things she didn't want to seem.

 _This is what happens when you only talk to Vaness and Merik_ , she thought, and quickly typed out something else. 

_Hi, it's great to meet you! It's alright, I was pretty bored too._ It didn't seem too eager or formal, and she wasn't lying, so she sent it. She felt a momentary panic - what if _theriverstix_ didn't actually want to talk to her, or sent the message to the wrong person? - but it was quickly gone when they replied.

_theriverstix: Heh, great to meet you too! How are you doing?_

Vivia smiled to herself again, pleased this person wanted to talk to her. Pleased this person was not Merik. She liked to think she'd recognise him even over anonymous messages - he had this certain annoying aura she could feel from a mile away.

 _I'm good_ , she typed. _And you?_

She only had to wait for a few seconds for the next message to come through. 

_theriverstix: I'm great, though my friends' best friend is annoying the shit out of me._

Vivia snorted, thinking about her last interaction with Merik. Hell, she could've thought of any interaction with Merik. _Oh, I understand that_ , she typed back. _My brother annoys me as soon as he opens his mouth._ She grinned when _theriverstix_ sent a few laugh-crying emojis in reply.

Vivia wasn't sure how long they talked for, but it was fun. It wasn't exhausting, not like face-to-face conversations. This was easy, light. She enjoyed it, and that surprised her.

They talked until Vivia heard her name called from downstairs. She groaned, realising her father was back. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing - it was just a bad thing more often than not. But that was just her father - she couldn't really complain about that. 

She sighed and quickly sent another message to _theriverstix. Sorry, I have to go. Speak later?_

She turned her phone off quickly, not bothering to wait for a reply. Her father didn't like to wait any more than he had to, and while _theriverstix_ replied rather fast, Vivia didn't want to take that chance.

He was waiting for her in his study, like usual. Serafin Nihar was a man of business, rarely anything else. He nodded at her when she walked inside - not even a damn smile. "Vivia." He stared at her intently. "Have you completed your schoolwork?"

Vivia refrained from rolling her eyes. That was all her father cared about - whether she was to be as successful as him or not. Whether she was to be as successful as Merik or not - there was no end to his constant comparisons between them, not these days. "Not yet," she answered, because while her father wasn't the best, she still hated lying to him. 

Serafin raised an eyebrow at her. "You should do that. You don't want to fall behind." He waved a hand towards the door, an obvious dismissal, as he focused on whatever was in front of him. 

Vivia stood in the doorway for a second. She knew she had to leave, but that quick dismissal stung. But it was all she could expect from him, so she left before he noticed she lingered, heading up to her room. 

She turned her phone on quickly, waiting for it to load. Her fathers' voice remained in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. It was easier to do so when she noticed the message _theriverstix_ had left, when a small but significant smile creeped onto her face.

_theriverstix: Of course we'll speak later!_

  
Iseult wasn't sure just how long she could keep this up.

Since Leopold announced the idea for revenge against Merik, Safi had somehow decided it would be a good idea. And being the responsible one, Iseult had unwillingly taken up the role of being the responsible one, and that was painful. Incredibly painful.

Safi and Leopold spent the next few hours planning their revenge. Iseult had made it very clear that she would not, under any circumstances, get involved. That did not stop Safi from plotting with her.

"What if we frame him for something?" Safi asked. She was lay on her bed, a book in front of her. She was meant to be studying for a test they were taking in a few days, like Iseult, but naturally, that was not happening. She frowned. "No, that wouldn't work."

"Safi, why are you so insistent on this whole revenge thing?" Iseult questioned, though it was a stupid question. Safi never did anything half-heartedly, and once she focused on something, she couldn't stop. 

Her friend huffed. "He spoke over me!" she complained. "Nobody does that! It's rude and disrespectful."

Iseult sighed. "Yes, Safi, I'm sure that's exactly what he meant to be. Rude and disrespectful."

"He did." Safi chewed on her lip, then her eyes lit up. "Iseult."

"Yes?" Iseult closed her book, knowing she wasn't going to get a chance to actually study anything, not with Safi focusing on this so much.

"You'll help me, right?"

"No, I will not, Safi." She glared at her friend. She had already told her this, goddamn it. "You're on your own with this one."

Safi pouted. "So unfair."

"Not really. Unfair is you plotting revenge when you don't even know the guy," she pointed out.

"I fail to see how that matters." Safi grinned, sitting up and moving closer to Iseult. "So, did I see you talking to Aeduan earlier, when Leopold dragged him to our table?"

Iseult raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly why Safi changed the topic to this. Iseult didn't often talk to people - and when she did, it wasn't often that she would get along with that person. "Yes, you did. Your point?"

"My point is that you two got along!" she answered, grinning widely. "It's a rare thing. Is there something going on?" 

"No, there is nothing going on, Safi," Iseult replied, rolling her eyes. She loved Safi, she really did. But sometimes her best friend came to the strangest conclusions. "We only talked once. That's not enough to let anything happen."

Safi rolled her eyes in return. "No, but it's enough to let something begin." She grabbed her phone. "Maybe I can convince Leopold to drag him along again tomorrow?"

"Probably." Iseult watched as her friend typed something into her phone. "Wow, you're actually doing it." She didn't really know why she assumed her friend was joking - Safi always followed through no matter what she was thinking of doing. It was so Safi-like that she had no idea how she actually assumed she didn't mean it.

"Of course," Safi grinned again, looking at her. Her phone vibrated and she looked back down at it. "Leopold said yes. Maybe you and Aeduan can bond over the revenge plan."

Iseult didn't want to make Safi feel bad, so she just sighed and said, "Maybe." She didn't think that would work - and she wasn't exactly bothered about whether her and Aeduan got along. She was friends with Safi, and frankly, that was enough.

Safi nodded eagerly. "Of course. Now, about the revenge plan." 

"Safi!" Iseult groaned. "You are not doing a revenge plan!"

"Why not?" 

"Because speaking over you does not warrant a revenge plan." 

Safi huffed. "Fine, if you won't help me, I'll just go somewhere with Leopold and he'll help me." She stuck her tongue out at Iseult, then her eyes brightened. "Do you want to come?"

The sliver of mischief in her voice made Iseult consider refusing, but, well, she had nothing else to do. "Sure." 

"Great!"

*

As soon as her and Safi arrived at the mostly-empty ice cream place Leopold suggested, Iseult realised why Safi had invited her on their little trip. Aeduan was sat at a table with Leopold, looking like he didn't particularly want to be there. Iseult assumed Leopold had dragged the guy there. He certainly didn't look like he came willingly.

"Safi!" Leopold shouted, gaining a few glares from the few people around them and sounding far too excited considering he had seen her not long ago. He grinned widely at them, gesturing to the table. 

"Polly." Safi grinned back, and waved at Aeduan. "I see you brought Aeduan." She slid into the seat next to Leopold, so the only other available seat was next to Aeduan. Iseult rolled her eyes, sitting down. 

"Of course. Can't have Iseult having no one to talk to while we plot revenge, can we?" 

"Not at all." Safi grinned wickedly at her, but then turned to Leopold. "So, this revenge plan."

Aeduan groaned next to her. "Are they at this again?"

"Yep," Iseult nodded. That and setting us up, despite us only ever having one conversation.

Leopold considered for a second, then he said, "What if you just made his life hell at school?"

"How so?" Safi asked him.

"Speak over him whenever you can. And insult him every chance you get." 

"That won't be hard," Safi nodded. "Great idea."

"You're both horrible people." Aeduan shook his head at them, and Iseult nodded her head in agreement.

Safi gaped at her. "You're not meant to agree!"

"Why not?" Iseult asked.

"Because you're my best friend."

"That's exactly why I _should_ agree with him," Iseult said.

"Is not." 

"Is so."

"Is not." Safi glared at her, and Iseult just rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to keep saying that?" she asked.

"Yep."

Aeduan looked at her. "How on earth do you cope with both of them?"

"I'm practising Sainthood," Iseult said. She had no doubt she could be considered a Saint after willingly talking to both Leopold and Safi on a day-to-day basis.

Aeduan snorted. "I will gladly give you the title of Saint if we survive through this."

She smiled slightly, glad he had a sense of humour. This would've been more painful if he hadn't. "They aren't that bad." Safi was her best friend. While she still was a little impulsive and pushy, Iseult loved her anyway and had to defend her honour.

"I suppose so," Aeduan relented. Safi and Leopold continued to talk in front of them, and Iseult was glad for Aeduan's presence simply so she could be distracted from the revenge plan. 

"How on earth did you and Leopold become friends?" she asked. "You two don't seem very similar." In fact, Leopold was the polar opposite of Aeduan in every way.

"We talked like, once, and Leopold somehow got my number, leading him to believe we were friends." Aeduan sighed. "I don't even know how he got my number!"

Iseult laughed, startling herself. She rarely found anyone other than Safi funny. "Yeah, that sounds like Leopold."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @un-empressed on Tumblr wrote the POV of Aeduan!
> 
> [x] means change of POV

Merik, that fucking asshole, was annoying her so much.

Merik annoyed everybody. It was a generic trait of his, annoying people. Stix was relatively used to it, but the constant talk about this girl he now hated for some strange reason was putting her in a bad mood. He was somehow more annoying today - she had the idea of punching him to shut him up, but, well, she figured Kullen wouldn't appreciate that. 

Kullen was the only reason she was there after school. He had convinced her to come with them to the shop, which really meant 'I don't think I can deal with Merik alone'. Which was stupid - nobody could deal with Merik alone without going insane, but Ryber, his girlfriend, was there. Stix failed to see why she had to play as Kullen's support system, but well, what else could she do?

She already wanted to go home, but that was rude. She only liked being rude to Merik, and he deserved every minute of it. Thankfully, when the group decided to head to the small coffee place before heading home, Stix got the chance to just scroll through her phone and ignore them. For all his begging, Kullen didn't exactly seem that interested in talking to her. 

Stix didn't mind. She had better things to do than listen to Kullen try to convince Merik that being kind was the right way forward. She knew he wouldn't get anywhere - Merik only had two brain cells, and they both worked together only on a good day. This was not a good day for him.

And since Kullen didn't talk to her, and Merik was far too occupied to bother, Stix decided to go through the notifications blowing up her phone. Okay, she was exaggerating slightly - there was only a few likes on posts she made on the app she had gotten only so she could use it when Merik was being himself. She noticed a most of them were from the same person, _littlefox_.

Normally, she didn't bother doing anything like this, but she really needed to interact with a human that wasn't Merik (though to be fair, she didn't think he was human - a human couldn't complain that damn often), so she sent a message to _littlefox_.

 _Hey, noticed you in my notifications!_ She typed. I'm a little bored, decided to message you. Hope that's alright! She didn't know if _littlefox_ wanted people to message them, and she didn't know if she would get a reply, but she was really, really bored and equally annoyed.

She carried on scrolling through her feed, sending Kullen a 'thank you' when he placed her coffee in front of her. She didn't have to wait long, though, because _littlefox_ replied after a few minutes.

littlefox: Hi, it's great to meet you! It's alright, I was pretty bored too.

Stix smiled to herself and quickly sent another message, glad _littlefox_ actually replied and didn't think she was a weirdo. Being a weirdo meant she was like Merik, and no one wanted that. _Heh, great to meet you too! How are you doing?_ she sent. She spent a lot of time texting Kullen, so she was used to typing fast.

_littlefox: I'm good. And you?_

Just then, Merik decided to start talking incredibly loudly, loud enough that Stix couldn't quite block it out despite her practice. "Oh come on!" he groaned. "Why is everyone always against me?"

 _Because you're an idiot and are actually imagining things?_ Stix thought. Nobody was never against Merik - that was just what he chose to believe, despite how stupid that was. And it was very, very stupid. They usually thought the things he said were stupid, but no one was so against him like he always said.

 _I'm great, though my friends' best friend is annoying the shit out of me_ , Stix answered, rolling her eyes at Merik. God, how the hell was Kullen his best friend? Stix would've died of annoyance if she ever played that role. 

_Littlefox_ replied quickly this time. 

_littlefox: Oh, I understand that. My brother annoys me as soon as he opens his mouth._

Stix laughed at that, conveying it through a few laugh-crying emojis. 

Kullen sent her a strange look. "What on earth are you laughing at?" he asked her.

Stix blushed slightly, realising she had laughed out loud by accident. "I'm just talking to somebody," she told him.

"Who?" Kullen asked. "Your only friend is me."

"And me!" Merik said. Then he looked at them, confused. "Wait, what are we talking about?"

 _No fucking brain cells_ , she thought to herself.

Kullen rolled his eyes, as did Stix, and neither of them gave him an answer. "Who are you talking to?" he asked her again.

"Someone on that app I downloaded," Stix answered. She felt her phone vibrate in her hands and replied to the last message from _littlefox_ , before looking up at Kullen again. "They're pretty cool."

"Is it anybody we know?" 

She shrugged. "I don't recognise the username." Most of their friends had the same app - in fact, most of the school did - but Stix already followed everyone she knew. 

"What is it?" 

"Littlefox," she answered, and replied to the next message. 

Kullen frowned for a second, but shrugged. "I don't recognise it. Maybe they don't go to our school."

Stix rolled her eyes. "Really? Wow, how did you come to that conclusion?"

Another message came through. 

_littlefox: Sorry, I have to go. Speak later?_

_Littlefox_ went offline almost as soon as the message came through, and Stix swallowed her disappointment. She was enjoying their conversation, more than she thought she would. She hoped they would talk soon, so she quickly sent another message.

 _Of course we'll speak later!_ she said. She hoped she didn't seem to eager, but, well, she doubted she would ever actually meet littlefox so what did it matter?

She sighed and pocketed her phone. Merik was still being annoying - "But why does she hate me so much?" so she stood from her seat, finishing her coffee, which was close to cold by now. "Well, I'm gonna head home," she announced.

Merik didn't seem to care less, but that was expected.

Kullen nodded at her. "Oh, okay. See you tomorrow." 

Ryber smiled widely at her. "See ya!"

[x]

Aeduan usually wouldn't bother with annoying people. He respected himself too much for that, even though he didn't think all that highly of himself. People like Leopold fon Cartorra were worse than he ever could be.

If he was being honest, Aeduan had no idea why he hadn't just blocked the guy's number. It would have been easier, and he wouldn't have to listen to Safiya's rants. Or just Safiya period. She wasn't worse than Leopold, but no one was.

At least he wasn't the only poor soul subjected to the doom that was Safi and Leopold's conversations. Iseult didn't seem like someone who'd get along with either of the ridiculous people right in front of him, who were now planning revenge. 

Aeduan wasn't about to defend Merik Nihar, but he did think that the pair had gotten a little extra in all their planning. Iseult didn't seem to care. It was like they'd done it before. They probably have, Aeduan thought. Despite knowing the two for a short time, he wouldn't be surprised if Iseult had to bail them out of jail a few times. Still, Iseult was quick to defend them. Well, to defend Safiya. She seemed to be as irritated by Leopold as Aeduan himself was. 

"I think Vaness - you know Vaness, right?" Leopold nodded, "good. I think Vaness would be willing to help us if I promised I'll keep quiet in geography."

Leopold, for the first time that day, didn't seem too pleased with Safi's idea. "Are you sure you know Vaness? She's never going to help. You know I love you, but how do you even plan to get her to listen to you enough to reject the offer?"

Safiya grinned. "The answer is simple: Bribery and corruption."

"Safi, no." Aeduan was glad to see Iseult put her foot down, but he doubted it'd last all that long. She was too attached to her reckless friend to actually do something about it. And Aeduan was almost sure he saw her smiling a few times. Even Aeduan had to admit that some of their discarded plans were amusing in a way.

"Why not? You don't want me to be sad, do you, Iz?" Safi asked. 

Iseult rolled her eyes as if she heard that argument a thousand times. She probably had. "You can't just say that every time you want me to agree with you."

"Well now you're making me sad."

"Fine, fine, but only this time." Safi smiled triumphantly. Aeduan suspected Iseult said the last part every time. Friendships were weird. "You are a monster, Saf, do you know that?"

"Know and pride myself for it," Safi turned to Leopold, "now, obviously Vaness, if she does agree to help us, is capable of breaking somebody's spirit with just words. To be fair, what hurt me the most was the fact that I didn't even know what some of the words she said meant. That was pretty defeating."

Leopold laughed and Iseult shook her head. Friendships were really, really weird. 

Besides, Aeduan doubted that this Vaness was all that terrifying. He also doubted words could actually hurt someone if they didn't know what the words meant. Perhaps it was the tone that showed how she felt about Safi and what she did.

Aeduan knew how he felt about the fact that he was dragged to a revenge planning session. He even had to pay for Leopold's ice cream because his self proclaimed friend forgot his wallet home.

Of course, Leopold thought it was hilarious. That was nothing new; Leopold thought all his jokes were, and Aeduan had no doubt that he left his money home on purpose. In reality, he was about as funny as a funeral.

Not even a regular funeral of an old and somewhat-loved person with questionable past actions. No, Leopold fon Cartorra was the funeral of a family pet in the garden. 

"Aeduan can help too. He's good at making people feel bad. Good thing I know all the toughness is an act," Leopold said.

Correction: Leopold fon Cartorra was about to be the dead pet. 

"You know absolutely nothing about me, except my phone number and name, and I don't even know how you got those." 

Leopold grinned. "It's just like Safi said before: Bribery and corruption," he said vaguely. Aeduan was already sick of dealing with him, and they had only been "friends" for a day. He pitied Iseult more than ever.

He couldn't help but wonder who Leopold could have bribed, but it was probably an inside joke, or a figure of speech. Leopold had introduced him to many of those just during that one day, and Aeduan hated all of them.

"Now, about ruining Merik Nihar's life for good-" Safi started.

"That's a bit too dramatic considering the fact that we all know what you're going to say."

"Iz, my dearest friend whom I love very much, let me have my damn moment," Safi said before dramatically lowering her voice, "we will need to use two of the most despicable things known to humanity... Bribery and corruption."

"Oh my God."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Un-empressed on tumblr wrote the POV of Safi!
> 
> Also I wrote Vivia's POV at night time and I was pretty tired so she may be a little dramatic during the chapter.

The plan had been going wonderfully. Safi 'accidentally' stepped on Merik's hand as he was tying his shoelaces outside of the school that morning. 

Surprisingly, he hadn't said anything. It was probably from shock. Safi didn't see why else he'd respond with an 'oh, it's okay' to her plainly sarcastic apology. 

There was no way Iseult was right about him not doing what he did on purpose. In fact, he probably wanted to make her think he was nice. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he seemed and sensed that she would get revenge. It was the only explanation for the half-hearted smile he gave her, and how fast it disappeared once he caught up to his friend.

Safi had no time to dwell on that, though. She needed to find Vaness, and then convince her to help them. Leopold doubted she could do that, and Iseult told her that bribery and corruption wasn't the way, but Safi couldn't care less. 

Safi didn't disagree - she knew that Iseult will always be the more rational one out of the two of them - but she didn't care for being rational. Not when Merik Nihar was out there speaking over people and... And speaking over people. He was a despicable person and she was about to get him back for that.

It was hard to find Vaness, especially because Safi didn't know where to look. She only talked with her once, and that one time was wasted on pointless yelling. Pointless because of the fact that Safi was definitely not the bad guy in the situation, and also because she would never listen to constructive criticism, no matter how forcefully worded it was. 

But no matter how hard it was, it was harder for Safi to admit to Leopold that she couldn't even find Vaness, much less convince her to help. And her hard work paid off, because she found her target ten minutes before class started.

"What?" Vaness asked as soon as Safi approached her. Well, Leopold had warned her that Vaness wasn't very pleasant. He had more experience with her, having, as he put it, tested her limits on several occasions. Safi didn't want to ask if he found out what her limits were, but the look on his face gave her all the answers.

"I need your help."

Vaness rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I would want to help you?"

"We have common goal." Vaness let out a mocking laugh, motioning for Safi to continue. "You want me to be quiet, and I am not going to shut up until I do everything in my power to make Merik Nihar's life living Hell. Your help would be very appreciated."

"So you're bribing me with what? Common decency that I will not get from you in any other way? Will you talk even louder to spite me if I reject your offer?"

Safi would have liked to say she wouldn't, but it was exactly the kind of thing she'd definitely do. She wondered how Vaness could have known that. 

"Don't reject my offer and you won't have to find out." Vaness didn't seem impressed, but Safi guessed it took a lot to impress her. Still, she didn't look entirely unimpressed either, which Safi was very proud of.

"What you're asking me to do is petty and far below me, but I have nothing to lose. It might bring some joy into my days, but the moment it gets too much I'm out. Understand?"

Safi smiled triumphantly. "Understand."

"Good. I suppose I should give you my number, if we are to do this right," Vaness said, already pulling out her phone. If it was anybody else, Safi   
might have made a remark about how weird it was not to know your own phone number, but she knew that the alliance would be short lived if she did that. No, she needed to act cleverly. 

Safi opened her bag, trying to find her phone. Iseult lectured her about how she needed to start putting it in her jacket pockets or anywhere that would not make trying to find it a journey with seemingly no end. 

Finally she found it between her books. The last time she found it in a short amount of time, it wasn't a good day for her. She had put her house key next to her phone and the screen was broken by the end of the day. Leopold still mentioned it sometimes. He thought it was hilarious. Iseult not so much, but she still found it funny the first time Safi told her.

Thankfully, this time her phone was exactly as it was this morning. 

"Took you long enough," Vaness said. Safi had to stop herself from answering sarcastically. She had a feeling Vaness wouldn't appreciate it.   
By the time Vaness told Safi her phone number, the bell rang. Safi walked towards her classroom, more joyful than she was before. Everything was going according to her plan.

[x]

Vivia Nihar was standing in front of her father again. She tried to mask it, she did, but it was hard to hide her disappointment. 

Again, her father had only called her in to complain to her about her studies. And Vivia didn't know why he had to - she was doing perfectly well in school. She was passing everything with straight As - maybe one or two Bs, but she was working on it. Why did she have to do more? Why couldn't this be enough? 

But nothing was ever enough for her father, who believed he was a great example of what perfection should look like, despite how stupid that was. "Vivia," he sighed, as if that would convince her to listen. "You need to work harder. You only just passed Math."

"But I did pass," she argued, but it was weak. Compared to her father, her voice was small, barely noticeable. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"You need to do better. You want to get into a good college, right?" Serafin stared at her, an eyebrow raised. When she didn't say anything, he decided to instead. "Thought so. I want to see more improvement." Then he did that motion with his hands again, focusing on the file in front of him. 

Again, Vivia was left standing in the door way, a familiar sense of deja vu overcoming her. She couldn't count the amount of times her father had done the same thing. Was that all he cared about? Whether she was successful or not? 

She waited for him to look up, to give her a small smile and ask how her day was. But that didn't happen, and she felt foolish for wishing it would. Surely she would know better after so many years of this?

Instead she went upstairs, laying in bed and pulling her duvet up over her head. She debated listening to music, but she couldn't be bothered to get her phone, so she didn't bother. Besides, she didn't even remember where she put it. So she simply lay in bed, ignoring everything else.

Until something vibrated under her pillow and she reached under to grab it. It was her phone, but she couldn't remember how it got there, and failed to see how it mattered. 

She smiled slightly when she saw a message from _theriverstix_. The two had talked for most of last night, and while Vivia woke up exhausted that morning, it was worth it. _Theriverstix_ was incredibly funny to talk to, and Vivia was glad they had messaged her. 

_theriverstix: Hi!!_

Vivia smiled, too, as she sent a quick 'Hi' back. 

theriverstix: How are you?

She cheers on her lip slightly, fingers hovering over the keyboard on her phone, as she debated what to say. She wasn't the best, not after her father, but she wasn't overwhelmingly sad, either. In the end, she just sent, _Better now that I can talk to you. How are you?_

The reply came quick. 

_theriverstix: I'm good! What do you mean, better now? Was there something wrong?_

Vivia wasn't sure how to reply to that. How did one reply to that? _Oh, I'm alright, my father is just an asshole and doesn't actually care about me?_ She couldn't tell _theriverstix_ that. Could she?

Maybe she could. What did she have to loose? The chances of her ever meeting _theriverstix_ in person was incredibly slim, so what did it matter? It could only end two different ways - _theriverstix_ being sympathetic, or _theriverstix_ not really caring. And based on their conversation last night, the last one wasn't really an option.

She chewed her lip again before replying. _There's nothing wrong. My father is just an asshole._ Vivia rarely ever swore but she figured her father was worth at least one. 

_theriverstix: Oh, that sucks. Do you want to talk about it?_

This time, Vivia didn't really say anything. Just - _No, I'm fine. Anyway. How was your day?_ Her father was an asshole, yes, but she was used to it. She didn't want to talk about it.

_theriverstix: Ugh, don't even ask. Remember that friends' best friend I told you about?_

Vivia laughed slightly. She most definitely did remember. _Theriverstix_ had told her all about it, actually. It was quite the story, of course. 

_theriverstix: Great. Well, he decided to be kind to this one person he annoyed and wont stop being annoying._

Smiling again, she typed, _Oh, poor you._

 _theriverstix: Yes, poor me! I'm not sure how much longer I can cope._

Vivia grinned as she sent a few laughing emojis, conveying how funny she found this.

_theriverstix: It's not funny!_

_It's hilarious_ , Vivia replied, because it was.

_theriverstix: ...well, maybe a little._

Vivia was just about to reply when her door burst open, very dramatically. At first, she thought it was Merik - 'dramatic' was his signature style - and she groaned. She was not in the mood to be dealing with her brother. Thankfully, though, it was only Vaness, who strutted inside like she owned the place.

Vaness didn't even bother with a 'hello', instead choosing to start a conversation with, "You will not believe what happened today."

Vivia rolled her eyes and sat up, glaring at her friend. "A - hello to you to! B - What are you doing here? And C - what happened today?"

Vaness, again, didn't bother with any explanation or responding to her 'hello'. "Do you remember that girl I told you about, Safi?"

Vivia frowned, going through her memory of yesterday. She couldn't remember hearing about a girl named Safi, but that was to be expected. Vaness complained about at least ten people per day, for various reasons, so Vivia really didn't remember all of them. "Um, no."

"You know, the girl who was spoken over by Merik?" Vaness frowned when she didn't show any recognition. "The one who disrupted the class by talking to her friends who offered to bury a body?"

"Nope."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Well, Safi has come up with a plan to make Merik's life hell. And she wants me involved."

Vivia raised an eyebrow. A plan to make Merik's life hell? She hated him, sure, but that was taking a bit too far. "Did you get involved?"

"Yes," Vaness sighed. She raised a hand when Vivia opened her mouth to speak. "I know, it's beneath me. But she bribed me."

"Did she, now?" Vivia asked, but she wasn't really paying attention. Her phone had vibrated.

_theriverstix: Hello? Did you die of laughter?_

Vivia smiled as she replied. _No, my friend just decided now would be a good time to burst into my bedroom._

"Yes, she did!" Vaness replied, sounding outraged by this. "She threatened to keep distracting me during class if I didn't join. Hey, you should join. Maybe you'd make some friends."

Vivia rolled her eyes. She didn't care about making friends, and she certainly would not be involved in a plan to make Merik's life hell. "No thanks." She was perfectly fine how she was, and besides, she had friends. 

_theriverstix: Hah, poor you._


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @un-empressed on Tumblr wrote Merik's POV!

It wasn't often that Kullen was right but he had never been so outrageously wrong before. Merik didn't know what was going through his best friend's head to even suggest being nice to the girl from geography class. Especially since Merik wasn't ever rude to her to begin with. She, on the other hand, seemed to hate his guts based on their every little interaction they had that day. 

"I'm done playing nice!"

"You barely even started," Cam said. It was perhaps the truth, but Merik wasn't going to say that out loud. The lack of support wasn't unexpected. For all of Kullen's convincing, nobody else thought it was a good idea. Or maybe they just didn't think he'd be capable of going through with it. He certainly wasn't.

"Well I'm not going to continue. She's a nightmare, and the last thing I want to do is draw her attention." Merik saw Ryber rolling her eyes, but he couldn't care less. He knew he was right and that was all that mattered. 

"Don't you think you're overreacting?'' Kullen asked.  
"I am absolutely not."

"You kind of are."

"She stepped on my fucking hand, Kullen, I don't think I'm overreacting." Merik started waving his hand around, despite it not being as red as it was before. He could hear Cam trying (and failing) to suppress his laughter. Needless to say, Merik didn't feel very appreciated in that moment.

"She probably didn't even do it on purpose. Did she apologise?"

"Well, yes but-" Merik started, only to be very rudely cut off. 

"But what? If she apologised, she didn't mean it," Kullen said. When Merik tried to continue his sentence, he added, "that's, like, what an apology means." Merik was now offended for two reasons. One, Kullen didn't even want to hear what he had to say. Two, he knew what an apology was supposed to mean, when it was genuine. He also knew that the apology he heard wasn't genuine. 

"But she didn't mean it! She said she was sorry, but she said it in this obnoxious, sarcastic voice," Merik said.

Kullen rolled his eyes. "Maybe that's just how she talks. Who knows?" Cam suggested. 

Not Merik, he answered that question instead of her," Stix added. It was at times like this that Merik tried to remember if he ever did anything to offend any of his so called friends. 

"We get it, you think I don't deserve the air I breathe."

Stix looked genuinely mortified that he would think that. "I am never that poetic when I think about you. Just saying I think you're an idiot is so much more accurate than that pretentious bullshit you just said." Well, he basically set himself up for that one. 

Ryber sighed. "That's literally the same thing."

"Don't make me take away your Stix privileges."

"Oh, no, anything but that," Ryber said in a monotone voice. Stix stuck her tongue out.

"But that's not all! Later, in geography, I heard her asking for a pen and so I gave her the only one I had and she didn't return it! And later I reminded her, I was still being nice and everything, but she just said 'oops' and walked away! Without giving me the pen! Who does that?"

At this point Cam was laughing loudly, making people from other tables look their way. Kullen had a smile on his face as well, as if Merik said something funny. Traitors, the two of them. Despicable traitors.

"Can't you just say you had a shit day and get it over with? I'd like to enjoy my lunch in silence. Or, any sound that isn't your voice."  
Merik knew that, since no one was taking him seriously anyway, he should've dropped the subject. But after that comment, he decided to keep talking about it, if only to spoil his supposed friends.

"No! She even got her friend to yell at me for distracting her during class! The only time I said anything in class was when I gave her that pen. It's all a conspiracy against me, though I can't imagine why-"

"I can. You've been complaining about the damn pen like I didn't give you one last week never to be seen again, and you don't see me complaining about it until all of your ears fall off," then Merik could swear he saw the dots connect in Stix's mind. She groaned, "You gave her my pen, didn't you? That is- very Merik of you."

Merik didn't know what that meant. He also didn't care. Pens didn't cost that much, she could always get a new one. Still, he knew Stix. She wasn't going to let it go that easily.   
Stix got up, and Merik really thought she was going to punch him. Instead, she merely asked: "Well? Where is she sitting? I want to get my pen back."

Merik pointed at the table, even though he didn't even realise he knew where she was sitting. He found her already staring at them, and turning to whisper something to her friend when she saw Merik pointing at their table.

"And ask her to stop terrorising Merik while you're there," Kullen said, but Stix was already on her way. And, even if she did hear him, Merik knew she'd never actually do it.   
Ryber was the one to finally break the silence that passed over them. "She doesn't even know which one of the girls sitting over there took the pen, right?"

"Nope."

[x] 

"God I hate Merik," Stix mumbled to herself as she went in search of her damn pen, the one Merik had given to Safi. Truth be told, Stix didn't actually know who Safi was, but she would recognise her pen and that was enough.

Trust Merik to give somebody her pen. Only Merik would ever think to do that. Scratch that, he probably didn't think - that's how he got into the whole mess in the first place, because he was just that stupid. Who actually thinks to speak over someone? 

Then again, Merik was stupid enough to purposefully speak over someone, too. 

Stix headed over to the table Merik had spent the whole of lunchtime glaring at both today and yesterday. She recognised some people sitting there - Vaness, with her bronze skin and dark hair, was the most recognisable. Everybody knew Vaness, because that's just who she was. She was very surprised that she bothered to associate with Safi and her friends, because she had only ever seen Vaness talk to someone in a way that wasn't rude only once. She recognised Leopold, too - the guy was slightly annoying, but funny. Well, sometimes. Sometimes he was just exhausting. 

Stix didn't recognise anyone else, and she didn't make a thing out of seeming foolish, so she just hung behind the table, trying to overhear anything that would point her to the right person.

Really, she should've been thanking Merik for giving away her favourite pen because she wouldn't have ever overheard what she did otherwise.

One of the girls at the table, one with wheat blonde hair and mischief in her eyes, grinned at the others. "Okay. What else can we do for the revenge plan? Stepping on his hand was fun, yes, but he deserves more." 

This was Safi, Stix realised. Then she realised what she had heard. 'Revenge plan'? She couldn't deny that she was slightly interested by this. A revenge plan against Merik? Perfect.

Vaness rolled her eyes and Leopold grinned back. "Maybe you can turn some of his friends against him? Start a rumour saying he said something about them. Then he wouldn't have any friends."

Stix couldn't help it, she started laughing, and didn't really care that she had just given her location away. She had only heard this little bit of the plan, and it was already the best think she had heard. God, what she would give to be part of a plot against Merik...He really deserved it after giving her damn pen away. That was a good pen, damn it.

Safi spotted her against the wall and panic set in. "Shit," she shouted, loud enough to draw attention of people walking past. The others in her group turned to Stix, varying degrees of panic setting in. Safi pointed at her. "That's one of his friends."

Vaness laughed. "Oh my god. You're so screwed."

"Oh, no," Stix grinned. "You're definitely not screwed. I came for the pen Merik let you borrow - it was actually mine - but then I overheard your plan and I want in." 

Safi blinked slightly in surprise before grinning widely. "Oh, really? Well, you're in luck. We're always looking for more people to spite Merik and make his life hell." 

Stix grinned, and another person at the table groaned. "Not another one."

"Yes, another one." Safi laughed. "See, Iseult? The power of Bribery and Corruption works like a charm."

"Except you didn't bribe or corrupt her," Iseult pointed out.

"Irrelevant." Safi waved a hand, dismissing the statement. 

"Not really."

Stix slid into the seat next to Leopold. "So, what now?"

Safi got her phone out. "What's your number?" Stix recited it and Safi copied it into her phone.

A minute later, Stix's own phone vibrated and she checked it out. She had two notifications - a message from an unknown number saying It's Safi and a notification saying she had been added to a group chat named 'REVENGE PLAN', with both words framed by devil emojis. Everybody at the table was apparently in the chat, including someone named Aeduan. Stix didn't know who that was, though.

She grinned at Safi. "Thanks," she said. Oh god, this would be so much fun.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iseult and Aeduan question why they are friends with....Everyone else.
> 
> Insertfruitpun, aka @un-empressed on Tumblr, wrote Aeduan's POV!

"Maybe tomorrow we can start some rumour?" Safi suggested, grinning widely. A gleam of mischief shone in her eyes, but really, that was pretty much there all the time now. It was her default setting, especially when it came to Merik.

Leopold hummed in acknowledgement. "Yes. Maybe tell everybody he was born with two heads and the other was surgically removed."

At the other end of the table, Vaness rolled her eyes. "That's far too unrealistic, let alone unbelievable. At least come up with something that makes sense." Iseult had been convinced Vaness wouldn't even bother with Safi's revenge plan, but here she was, in the flesh. She was fairly sure Safi had used her new method of Bribery and Corruption to convince her. 

Even Stacia Sotar, one of Merik's group members, joined their group that lunch time. Iseult had to admire how well Safi's Bribery and Corruption was working, even if she didn't approve and Safi didn't actually use it on Stix.

"Or don't come up with a rumour at all," Iseult suggested. "You know, like decent people." It fell on deaf ears, though. Of course it did. They were all far too invested in this, and Iseult really wanted to know what she had done in this life to have been involved in this. Surely this was a form of karma. 

"Maybe we could just say he had a terrible accident as a child and suffered a head injury which caused his brain to be very damaged, hence his stupidity?" Safi replied, seemingly taking Vaness's advice seriously. Far too seriously, considering what they were talking about. 

Leopold nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, that could work. That could definitely work." Then he turned to Vaness, who watched the two with an expression that said 'what the fuck is wrong with you two?' Based on what Iseult knew about her, she was very surprised Vaness didn't just say it. "People tend to listen to you."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do," Leopold argued.

Vaness rolled her eyes. "I am not getting involved in this."

Safi raised an eyebrow slowly and grinned at Vaness. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." 

"Then I suppose I must resort to annoying you during geography class."

Vaness sent her a glare, which did nothing but make Safi laugh. Iseult found that a little confusing - the other day, she was scared to death of Vaness - but then she figured out why. "Fine," Vaness sighed. "But you can't annoy me in geography."

Safi grinned. "Of course." Then she turned to Iseult. "I told you. Bribery and Corruption - works like a charm."

Iseult sighed and shook her head at her friend. How on earth was she friends with Safi? They were nothing alike. Iseult was quiet, and wouldn't do something as reckless as this. Safi was loud and outgoing and determined, and come up with insane plots such as the Merik-Revenge-Plan. 

But really, Iseult wouldn't replace her and Safi's friendship for something else. Even during times like this - listening to a plan on how to get revenge on someone she had never met, listening to them creating an insane rumour about the very same person - Iseult still loved her friend. Even if her friend was a terrible person sometimes and Iseult had to play the role of babysitter. 

During her inner discussion with herself regarding her friendship with Safi, Aeduan had joined them, sitting next to Iseult. He didn't look happy to be here, so Iseult asked him, "Did they resort to Bribery and Corruption to get you here, too?"

Aeduan looked mildly confused by this, and he shook his head. "No? Leopold just spammed my phone with messages until I agreed to come."

She sighed. "Sounds like Bribery and Corruption to me."

That seemed to confuse him more, but he just turned to survey their company. "What did I miss?"

Iseult raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not entirely, but why not?"

"Suit yourself." She sighed. "Well, this morning, Safi resorted to Bribery and Corruption to get Vaness involved, Stacia Sotar is part of this now-"

"Wait, isn't Stacia part of Merik's group?"

She shrugged. "I thought so, but apparently not. And now Leopold wants Vaness to start a rumour about Merik."

He shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"Do you want a list of that, too?" She asked him. "I could probably write one up by tomorrow."

He laughed slightly, loud enough for Safi to hear. She sent her a small smirk before continuing her planning. "No, I think I can figure that out."

"Thank god," she replied, smiling faintly. "My hand would hurt a lot if I had to do that."

This time, he laughed loudly, eyes bright. And Safi didn't even bother reserving her smirk for just her, because Aeduan noticed it. "Why is she doing that again?" 

She sighed. "You don't want to know." When he looked like he was about to protest, she said, "Trust me."

Aeduan shrugged. "If you say so."

Then Safi checked her phone and groaned. "Well damn, Eron wants me home." Iseult felt like cheering at that. "We'll continue planning over the group chat." She didn't feel like cheering at that.

"There's a group chat?" She questioned, because this was news to her. 

Safi grinned. "Of course. Check your phone."

Iseult did, and groaned when she saw the notification. She mostly kept her phone on silent, with vibrate off, so she hadn't noticed. Safi had named the group ' _REVENGE PLAN_ ' and both words were bracketed by an evil devil emoji. She quickly checked to see who else was in it, and found it was the whole gang, including Aeduan and Vaness. "Really, Safi?"

Aeduan snorted and she glared at him. "You're on here too."

His eyes widened in panic and he searched through his pockets to find his phone. He quickly looked for the notification and groaned when he found it. "Really, Safi?" He echoed. 

Safi nodded eagerly. "Of course. Now, I must go. See you." Then she glared at Vaness. "Don't forget to spread that rumour."

Vaness rolled her eyes. "The chances of me forgetting this are non-existent."

[x]

It was foolish of Aeduan to think that he would escape the revenge plan that day. Still, getting hundreds of messages from Leopold was not what he expected. Looking back on it, Aeduan didn't know how he didn't see it coming. Leopold was truly something else.

Aeduan didn't know why he let himself get dragged along, but he found that he didn't mind. He noticed new faces. One of them had to be the Vaness Safi was planning on convincing to help them. Or maybe convincing wasn't the right word.

Aeduan sat next to Iseult, hoping she would see how lost he was and explain who the newcomers were. Instead she asked him : "Did they resort to Bribery and Corruption to get you here, too?"

Well, Bribery and Corruption sounded way more accurate than just 'convincing', but it wasn't what he was expecting. He shook his head. "No? Leopold just spammed my phone with messages until I agreed to come."

"Sounds like bribery and corruption to me."

Aeduan didn't even know why he was there. Iseult was the only half sane person in the group, and even she confused him endlessly. "What did I miss?"

Iseult raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want to know?"

Aeduan did not. "Not entirely, but why not?"

"Suit yourself." She sighed. "Well, this morning, Safi resorted to Bribery and Corruption to get Vaness involved, Stacia Sotar is part of this now-"

Now Aeduan was even more confused. "Wait, isn't Stacia a part of Merik's group?"

Iseult shrugged. "I thought so, but apparently not. And now Leopold wants Vaness to start a rumour about Merik."

He shook his head. Out of all the annoying people he could've met, he got himself involved with the worst group possible. "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"Do you want a list of that, too?" Iseult asked him. "I could probably write one up by tomorrow."

He laughed slightly, loud enough for Safi to hear. She sent her a small smirk before continuing her planning. "No, I think I can figure that out."

"Thank god," Iseult replied, smiling faintly. "My hand would hurt a lot if I had to do that."

Aeduan laughed, despite it not really being a joke in the sense that it was untrue. He caught Safi looking at him and Iseult, much like yesterday. "Why is she doing that again?" 

She sighed. "You don't want to know." When he looked like he was about to protest, she said, "Trust me."

Aeduan shrugged. "If you say so."

Then Safi checked her phone and groaned. "Well damn, Eron wants me home. We'll continue planning over the group chat."

"There's a group chat?" Iseult asked

Safi grinned. "Of course. Check your phone."

Iseult did so, and then groaned. "Really, Safi?"

Aeduan snorted and she glared at him. "You're on here too."

His eyes widened in panic and he searched through his pockets to find his phone. He quickly looked for the notification and groaned when he found it. The group chat had the least subtle name of all, and Aeduan wasn't even sure how Safi got his number. Probably Leopold. "Really, Safi?" He echoed. 

Safi nodded eagerly. "Of course. Now, I must go. See you." Then she glared at Vaness. "Don't forget to spread that rumour."

Vaness rolled her eyes. "The chances of me forgetting this are non-existent."

* 

When Aeduan got home, he checked the group chat once again. He saw that there was already a conversation going on, and the name had changed from REVENGE PLAN to BRIBERY AND CORRUPTION. That inside joke still confused Aeduan. He had to admit that it was awfully fitting, though.

He scrolled up to the beginning. 

_Stix: My friends asked what I was doing with you the rest of the lunch? And I don't know what to say?_

_Safi: Say you were bribed and corrupted_

_Iseult: Do not say that_

_Safi: Come on, we all know that bribery and corruption is the only way_

_Leopold: Only way to do what?_

_Safi: The only way_

_*Safi changed the group name to BRIBERY AND CORRUPTION*_

_Stix: That does not answer my question_

_Vaness: Say you were just standing up for Merik?_

_Stix: Ahahahahha as if I would ever_

_Safi: I like you already_

_Stix: Feelings not mutual until you return my pen_

_Stix: I still can't believe you gave it to someone who didn't need a damn pen_

_Safi: I thought it was Merik's, you can't blame me_

_Stix: I certainly can_

_Aeduan was amused by the exchange. He was about to type an excuse, but Vaness already sent something._

_Vaness: I might be planning to "bribe and corrupt" another person. She refused once but I cannot deal with the lot of you on my own_

_Safi: Love you too_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivia has been corrupted and Merik confronts Safi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insertfruitpun wrote the POV of Merik!

Vivia wasn't entirely sure how this had come to pass.

Okay, no, she knew exactly how she ended up standing before the girl Vaness called Safi - the one who hatched the whole scheme - and two other people Vaness introduced to be Leopold and Iseult. The two stood behind Safi, giving the illusion of bodyguards (though if they were bodyguards, Leopold was enjoying his job far too much based in the grin constantly on his face.)

Vaness hadn't left her alone about the whole join-the-plot-against-Merik thing. She kept going on about it, despite Vivia having firmly said 'no' in the first place. 

"But they're such terrible people," Vaness stated. If it came from anyone else, Vivia would've categorised it as 'complaining' but Vaness didn't complain. No, it was simply a fact, though she didn't know how much 'fact' was actually exaggerated. "I need you so I can survive it."

Vivia had honestly believed she had more self-restraint than she actually did. She honestly believed she would stay as far away as possible from the plot against Merik - which was hard, because she talked to Vaness on a daily basis.

Clearly, though, that was not the case. A plot to make Merik's life hell combined with Vaness' rants about their plans - which were pretty funny, Vivia had to admit - made her quickly agree to join their scheme.

When Vaness had introduced her to Safi, the girl had grinned wildly. "So this is the one you told me about? The one you said you would corrupt?"

Vivia had no idea what that meant, but Vaness clearly did, because she rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, the very same. Say hello to Vivia."

Vivia took this as her cue to wave slightly. "Hi."

Safi somehow grinned widely. "Hi, Vivia. I'm Safi. Nice to have someone else on the team. Do you want to meet the rest of the Bribed and Corrupted group?"

Vivia, who still had no idea what Bribed and Corrupted meant, simply shrugged, Vaness's words from the other day echoing in the back of her mind. _Maybe you'd make some friends_. "Sure," she answered, surprising herself slightly. 

"Great!" Safi replied, then glared at Vaness. "Don't forget to spread the rumour."

Vaness simply rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm aware." 

Safi nodded. "Great!" Then she turned to Vivia and threaded her arm through hers, shocking Vivia slightly. "Now, let's go meet the rest of the Bribery and Corruption group."

"...Bribery and Corruption group?" Vivia was beginning to regret her decision to join Vaness' friends and sent a look that screamed "oh god help me!" back to her.

Only to find that Vaness had left while Safi had pulled her away. Vivia cursed both Safi and her friend in her mind. How could Vaness leave her?

Safi laughed. "Haven't you ever noticed that people are much more willing to join a revenge plot once they've been bribed and corrupted?"

"Not really, no," Vivia replied, feeling slightly more nervous after hearing that. Had she just joined some strange gang whose motto was 'Bribery and Corruption'? Although why would a gang whose motto was 'Bribery and Corruption' bother with Merik, of all people?

Safi led her down a few corridors to a small table with seven people sat around it. Vivia easily recognised Leopold fon Cartorra, Caden fitz Greig, Zander and Lev, but not the other three. A boy with close-cropped dark hair and pale skin sat next to a girl with short black hair, though they didn't seem to be engaging with the conversation around them. And the last person, a girl with dark skin and pure white hair - who was stunning, actually, though Vivia didn't really let herself think that - was grinning eagerly and following the conversation with ease. 

Safi led Vivia over to the table, a grin on her face. "Guys, this is Vivia, the girl who Vaness corrupted. Vivia, this is the Bribery and Corruption team. It is our purpose in life to make sure Merik's life is hell."

Vivia nodded sagely. "That's an excellent purpose in life."

"No, it's not," the girl with the short black hair deadpanned, but Safi ignored her.

"I know, right!" Safi grinned at her, then turned to the others. "I gotta make sure Vaness spreads that rumour. You introduce yourselves." Then she left, pulling her arm from Vivia's and leaving her standing in front of the table full of people. People who's eyes were focused solely on her.

"Um. Hi," she said meekly, then cursed herself for the terrible introduction.

The girl with the stunning white hair smiled at her and got up from where she sat. "I'm Stacia," she said. "But everyone calls me Stix. Come, sit here" Stix gestured to the empty seat next to her, and Vivia tentatively took it, grateful for Stix's kindness.

The girl with the short hair smiled faintly at her. "I'm Iseult. This is Aeduan," she said, gesturing to the boy next to her. "I hope Safi didnt scare you with all the talk about bribery and corruption."

Vivia laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "Yeah, about that...Did I just unintentionally join a gang who's motto is 'Bribery and Corruption'?"

Caden snorted but Leopold out-right laughed. "Oh, definitely not!" He answered. "Vaness would never get caught up in a gang." To Vivia, that was more than enough reassurance.

"Wouldn't she?" Caden asked. "She's terrifying enough."

Iseult rolled her eyes and ignored Caden completely, turning to Vivia. "No, you didn't join a gang. Just a crazy plot thought up after Merik spoke over Safi. 'Bribery and corruption' is just Safi's motto."

"Well, that's a lot more comforting." Vivia smiled slightly, glad she hadn't joined a gang. She knew for a fact her father would frown upon that.

Iseult nodded. "I'm glad."

Stix turned to her, a wide grin on her face, revealing her almost-perfect teeth with a small gap in-between the two front ones. Vivia found it absolutely endearing. "So, how come you want to get revenge on Merik?"

Vivia shrugged. "He annoys me, a lot." She figured that was the easiest explanation - yes, Merik was her brother, but she didn't want to have to use that against him as part of their plot. 

Stix nodded. "That's pretty much why we're all here. He's my friend's best friend, and he honestly doesn't stop complaining about, well, everything."

Something about the last sentence seemed slightly familiar, but Vivia couldn't quite figure out why. She laughed slightly and nodded in agreement. "That sounds like him."

[x]

"Hey, Vivia?" Iseult said.

"Yeah?" Vivia asked, turning away from Stix.

Iseult had her phone out, and looked ready to type something quickly. "Can I get your number? Safi will kill me if I don't."

Remembering her earlier theory about accidentally joining a gang, Vivia quickly recited her number from memory. Just in case.

Iseult nodded her thanks and made sure it was correct before standing up. "I best go find Safi." She looked at Leopold. "Are you coming?"

He seemed to consider her offer for a second, but shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly fine here. I want to talk to Vivia some more." 

Vivia didn't really get that because they hadn't really talked, but Iseult shrugged. "Fair enough," she replied. "By the way, Vivia, I've added you to the group chat" Then she went, leaving to find her friend.

Vivia frowned. "There's a group chat?" She asked.

Stix nodded. "Yep. Check it out, it's pretty cool."

She quickly checked her phone, finding a notification saying she had been added to a group chat named 'Bribery and Corruption'. Everybody at the table, as well as Safi, Iseult and Vaness, were part if the chat.

All in all, it did nothing to make her feel any better about the whole gang thing, but she simply turned her phone off with a short shake of her head.

Safi would be lying if she said she wasn't proud of herself. Bribery and Corruption worked splendidly, even if Iz didn't exactly approve. 

Safi didn't particularly like having to blackmail Vaness, but it got results. And, besides, people trusted Vaness more so than anyone else from the group. And now they even had Stacia Sotar to confirm their credibility. 

Safi was glad that even Merik's friends found him annoying, or she would have been so screwed. She still had to track the pen down, though, having just thrown it into Caden's bag to annoy Merik. 

Oh, Safi couldn't even begin to imagine how pissed off he would be when he hears about the rumor. He could guess it was her, but he had no evidence. And, if Vaness was to be trusted, their newest arrival could somehow make him question her involvement in the rumor. It wasn't like Merik could be flawless if so many people had a bone to pick with him. 

Iseult called it a coincidence. Safi would be willing to agree if it was just two people, but since there was an entire group chat centered around getting revenge on him, she decided that this time she was right.

"You're forgetting that all of us had to be either blackmailed or bribed into joining your stupid plan," Iseult said. She had many things to say about the whole thing, mostly negative. Still, she went with it. For all the complaining, Safi knew her best friend would never leave her to do something stupid alone. 

Safi waved her hand in dismissal. "That's irrelevant."

"It really isn't, Saf."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm extremely immature. But hey, you're my partner in crime whether you like it or not." Iseult smiled at that. She was going to say something before Vaness approached them.

"There, your rumor is spread. Now leave me alone," Vaness said, without a single greeting. She wasn't stupid though. Safi knew there was no way Vaness thought she only needed to do that one small thing to guarantee her silence. They were allies now, and Vaness could deny it as much as she wanted, but it didn't change the fact that she was officially a co-conspirator. 

Safi kept quiet in every class she had with Vaness the past two days, but the deal could still be broken. Safi didn't think Vaness would do that, though. There was some kind of respect between them, even though Vaness would never admit it.

After all, she took the whole thing more seriously than Safi expected her to. She had even corrupted her friend.

"It's not my rumor. You were officially corrupted into this, and there's no way out." Vaness rolled her eyes. "Now, about Vivia. You said you'd try to corrupt her, but if it was just corruption she won't be much help with ideas. Or execution. Are we sure she actually wants to do this? Revenge has to come from the heart."

Vaness looked almost offended at the simple statement. "I didn't say I would try. That would mean I had a chance of failing. And I have nothing more against Merik than I have against you, yet I'm here, aren't I?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah." Safi turned to Iseult "Have you added her to the group chat yet?"

Iseult nodded, already holding her phone out. Safi took it with a smile, but her best friend wasn't meaning for it to be a wholesome interaction. "You really need to stop throwing it down there with everything else." 

Safi rolled her eyes, unlocking Iseult's phone. Just as she was about to check the group chat for the newbie, Iz took the phone from her hands. "I think you have a bigger problem right now."

Usually Safi would make a sarcastic remark about the sheer impoliteness of it all that was so uncharacteristic of Iseult. Not this time, though. This time, Iz was right. Merik Nihar was approaching them, and he looked as mad as ever.

"You!" he exclaimed, quite rudely if you were to ask her.

"Me."

Vaness was already somewhere else. She had warned Safi that as soon as the situation threatened to get serious she was out. Apparently it would hurt her reputation or something. Safi didn't bother trying to explain that justice was much more important than reputation. Vaness will be Vaness, and even Safi wasn't enough of a fool to try to change that. Best case scenario, she'd get yelled at. Worst case scenario... Vaness would be Vaness.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Merik, who seemed to be overly invested in the situation. Her friendship with Caden started when she punched him for being an asshole. Obviously Merik wasn't going to take this that lightly. "Don't act like you're so innocent! I heard people talking-"

Now, this was just so much fun. "Oh my God, you too?" She exclaimed, faking shock. "I thought I was insane. Reverse deafness is that common of a disease? I wasn't aware."

Merik looked like he was going to explode. Safi wouldn't regret making him do that, but she would regret not recording it. Maybe, in these trying times, she should start listening to Iseult. Just... Just for a while, just before this glorious shit show was over.

"You spread a rumor about me! Everyone is laughing at me-"

"-You mean more than usual-"

"-And it's all your fault! So you better tell everyone you were joking or I will take this to the authorities." Safi could see Iseult tense a bit from where she was standing a few feet away from her. She never did like getting in trouble. But Safi knew Merik wouldn't snitch on her. At least not yet. As long as he was yelling he had to think he could win this war. 

And besides, Safi was a world class liar. And it took one to know one. She could tell Merik's tough act was a bluff. Still, if they did get in trouble, Safi would admit to everything if it meant Iz wouldn't have to. She knew how much staying out of trouble when she could meant to her best friend and she wasn't about to take that from her. 

"Hold your horses. I don't have anything to do with the rumor, though I certainly don't think it's that unrealistic."

"You definitely started it! I can't prove it just yet, but I will have you know that if you don't stop it right now, I will get the authorities involved." Aw, he was so desperate. Poor baby.

"You mentioned 'the authorities' twice in this conversation. If it's such a throwaway thing, why should I be scared?"

"You will regret this!" Merik almost shouted. If that was his inside voice, Safi didn't want to hear him actually yelling. 

"I'm sorry, are you auditioning for a Disney villain? Because that's the only context where that line would make sense. I had nothing to do with the fact that you just piss so many people off."

Merik looked genuinely offended by that statement, but Safi brushed it off. It wasn't her job to take care of his fragile feelings, and he definitely had it coming for a while. He was an asshole even before their paths had crossed, if Stix was to be trusted. 

Merik stormed off, angrily muttering, most likely about the authorities. Iz turned to her suddenly, like she was unfrozen, and frowned. "You're a monster."

"Oh, I know."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stix is a flirt and Merik is really convinced Safi is behind the rumour and really wants to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insertfruitpun (@un-empressed on Tumblr) wrote the POV of Merik.

Stix didn't think she was exaggerating when she said this, but well, it also depended on other people. Vivia was the most beautiful person she had ever met, and honestly, if nobody else could see it, they were probably blind. At least, that's what Stix thought as soon as Safi dragged her over to the table they all sat at, when Safi announced Vivia was joining their revenge plan. Safi had called her 'corrupted', but Stix didn't see it. Vivia didn't look corrupted, and she didn't seem like somebody who would join a revenge plan with a catchphrase that was literally 'Bribery and Corruption'. No, Vivia seemed quiet, but friendly enough - the kind of person who wouldn't even think about revenge. Though, to be fair, Vaness could probably convince anyone to do anything. She had that air about her, after all, and seemed the kind of person who wouldn't take 'no' for answer. Unless, of course, one used the technique of 'Bribery and Corruption' against her like Safi did. Stix couldn't help but wonder how Safi came up with that one, but when Vivia sat next to her, she was otherwise distracted. 

Vivia didn't really participate in the groups' conversation, but she was paying attention to everything going on attentively. She didn't seem like she actually knew what to say - joining a revenge group would do that - so Stix turned to her, a small smile on her face. 

"So, why's someone as cute as you bothering with these idiots?" Stix asked her, gesturing to the people sat at the table. 

Yes, she had only just met the girl, but, really, Vivia was far too pretty to not flirt with. 

Vivia blushed slightly, something Stix found positively adorable (though that wasn't hard, because 'adorable' was an easy way to describe Vivia in general) and shrugged. "I just wanted to get in on the whole revenge-thing."

"Really?" Stix asked. "I assumed Vaness forced you into it. She's scary enough to."

"Vaness isn't that bad," Vivia laughed, punctuating her statement with a small roll of her eyes. 

"Maybe not to someone like you," Stix replied. "But to the rest of us, she is terrifying." Okay, maybe 'terrifying' was a slight exaggeration, but with all her fancy words and unimpressed looks, Vaness was rather intimidating. 

Vivia raised an eyebrow. "Someone like me?"

Stix really hoped she didn't take that as an insult. "Yes. I mean, I'm pretty sure you're the only person who Vaness tolerates."

"She tolerates Safi, doesn't she?"

Stix snorted. "Out of necessity. Safi bribed her into joining the revenge plan."

"Oh, yeah." Vivia nodded in acknowledgement. Or maybe agreement, Stix wasn't sure. "I forgot about that. To be fair, I blocked most of what Vaness was saying the last two hundred times she complained about the revenge plan."

Stix laughed. "Of course you did, I honestly don't blame you."

"So, why did you join the revenge plan?"

"Ugh, don't get me started! He's my friend's best friend. And he does nothing but complain all day! Like, geez, there's only so much a person could take." She huffed slightly, but then winked at Vivia. "Though I can't complain. I got to meet you, after all." 

A slight blush tainted her cheeks, and Stix was amazed by how adorable it looked. "I-I'm not that great," Vivia protested.

Stix frowned. "I don't believe that for a second! I mean, look at you." She summed up that sentence with a single gesture in the girl's direction, which expressed what she was saying clearly enough.

"Look at me?" Vivia scoffed, though the blush on her cheeks was still very much evident. "Look at you! You're absolutely stunning." 

Well, she wasn't expecting that. She grinned. "Well, thanks," she said. "It's not everyday a gorgeous girl like you tells me that." She thought about sending her a wink, but that felt a like a bit too much, even to her, so she didn't. She didn't want to make Vivia uncomfortable, after all - they had only just met. 

"Really? I feel like you would be told that all the time," Vivia replied smoothly, though there was a faint level of uncertainty in her voice, as if she didn't know if she was saying the right thing. 

Vivia was a little confusing, Stix concluded. Her confidence came in random bursts before disappearing completely and leaving her a blushing mess.

Not that Stix was complaining. No, she most certainly was not complaining. She grinned again. "How come I've never met you before? Hell, how have I never seen you before? You seem like a girl that will turn eyes wherever you go."

Vivia shrugged. "I - I don't talk to that many people. Plus, I'm pretty sure Vaness scares most people away."

"A shame," Stix noted. "My life would've been so much easier with you in it! A fresh break from the Merik-drama."

"If you hate him so much, why did you even talk to him?"

She shrugged. "Merik is Kullen's friend. It would've been unfair for me to do that."

Vivia nodded, as if she understood. Maybe she did. It felt nice to be understood. "Fair enough, then. How long have you and Kullen been friends?"

"For forever," Stix stated, then frowned. "We've been friends since the beginning of high school, anyway." Unfortunately, that was about the time Kullen had met Merik - talk about bad luck. 

Though, to be fair, Merik wasn't always a self-centered asshole. No, that was a recent-ish development. It happened sometime in the last three and a half years, at least. It was three and a half years that she was never going to get back, damn it.

"What about you and Vaness?" 

Vivia shrugged. "Vaness and I were paired for a project and she decided I was decent enough to be friends with."

"Decent is an understatement."

Her cheeks flushed. "I - uh -"

Lucky enough for Vivia, the bell rang, signalling next lesson.

Stix stood from her chair, giving Vivia a wide smile. "I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

Vivia was still blushing. "I - uh - yeah, okay." 

"Great."

[x]

Merik was starting to think he had somehow offended Safiya fon Hasstrel. Of course, everyone told him she was right to be mad at him, and maybe he was the slightest bit out of line with what he did, but that didn't change the fact that she spread a rumour about him.

Merik knew it was her. How could it be anybody else? It was rather weird how everyone refused to tell him who told them about his apparent accident, though. He hadn't known that the student body was afraid of her. Hell, he didn't know about her at all before what happened in geography. She couldn't possibly be that influential, could she? Then again, maybe she pulled someone else into it.

It would be a perfect plot, to get someone else to spread the rumour. No one could link it back to her that way. But Merik knew. 

Ryber had mentioned she knew Safi in passing, so naturally she was the first Merik asked. 

Unfortunately, he got an eye roll instead of a helpful answer. "I don't even know her that well, but she wouldn't ruin your life. That's just extreme," Ryber said as if it was obvious. It was not obvious, and it was not the truth. 

Kullen thought the whole thing was hilarious. He said that the rumour was stupid anyway, and that no smart person would believe it. Merik didn't know how to explain that people didn't need to believe it to make fun of him.

Cam was genuinely worried at first, asking if there was an actual accident. As soon as they established that the rumour was in fact fake, Cam found it funny as well.

At that point, Merik was starting to get even more frustrated. He didn't find it funny at all. Sure, his friends, the people who really mattered knew it wasn't the truth, but they weren't listening to him. In fact, he was sure they would've spoken through him if there was any way to do it. They sure as hell spoke for him, saying he needn't worry. When he was about to disagree, they spoke over him.

And yet he wasn't about to make up rumours about them. As bad as it felt, he had it worse and yet he didn't overreact like Safiya fon Hasstrel did. He had it worse because there were multiple people not letting him speak his mind, and yet he remained civil.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Ryber said. "It's not even that bad of a rumour. In fact, as far as rumours go, this one is lighter than most. It's tamer than what else they could have said."

In other words, Merik got completely ignored by the people who were supposed to care about him. But that wasn't even the worst of it. 

Safiya denied having anything to do with the rumour, but she was smiling the whole day, in a way that Merik found quite unsettling.

Merik tried to make a mental list of all the people who could be included in her little scheme. It was hard, though, because she was just so social. She talked with almost everyone in the school. It was really hard to tell who she was and wasn't close to. Some people he was sure she wasn't even friends with. Merik himself kept to his small circle, but her circle was in fact a spheroid called the Earth.

He was sure about one girl, who Ryber half-heartedly told him was named Iseult. She was always around that blonde personification of the devil. He didn't know if she was the one who offered to hide his body very loudly in the middle of geography.

Merik guessed that it was a different person, though, because Ryber had nothing but praise for Iseult. She called her the calm to Safi's storm, and though Merik could see her support for her friend, he doubted she would make such an awful suggestion.

That meant he had already figured out two of Safi's partners in crime. Now, if only he could get the name of the other girl, maybe he could ask his friends if they had any idea who she was. 

Merik would have suspected that Vaness was in on the scheme too, but she was Vivia's friend. Of course she would yell at him for saying one sentence total. It was pretty much a given that everything he said was considered an attack against her. Then again, Vivia was the only person Merik knew that Vaness could actually tolerate, which meant that he wasn't the problem. 

Vivia didn't have any other friends except Vaness, which was fine by Merik. The more people she knew the more likely it was that his friends would get to know her. That could end only in a disaster like no other this world has ever seen.

Even despite being a loner, Vivia knew about the rumour. She made it a point to ask him how his head was as soon as he got home, then she laughed. It wasn't the sharp sarcastic laughter he mostly heard from her. It sounded like she actually found the whole thing funny, which was infinite times worse.

And she didn't even mention what she did! If their father found out she shoved someone off a table... Well, he'd either react really, really good or really, really bad. They wouldn't know. It was an unspoken rule in the house that Serafin Nihar doesn't hear about anything concerning school that wasn't grades.

Merik found the whole thing unsurprising. The others didn't know Vivia. Some kids treated her as a hero. Perhaps she made some new friends. Merik didn't think Vaness would get herself involved in gossip, if only because she thought she was so far above her fellow mortals. He had actually heard her tell Vivia how pointless rumours were a few times. And yet Merik didn't know where else Vivia would have gotten it from. 

And then it hit him. Maybe Safiya fon Hasstrel wasn't lying. Maybe she really wasn't to blame for the rumour. 

"You did it? You spread the rumour?" He shouted at her, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Vivia rolled her eyes. "No, but I'd love to congratulate whoever did on their creativity. I mean, I almost believed it for a second. And then I remembered that you'd probably wear a shirt that said 'survivor' and make every accident that ever resulted in a mental injury about you if it did happen."

That only reminded Merik that if Vivia had spread the rumour, it would have really ruined his life. And she was his sister, even though most people didn't know that. She could use that fact to get away with any lie she wanted.

Merik suddenly regretted giving her an idea.

"Well aren't you the best sister ever," Merik said dryly. "You know me so well."

Vivia laughed again. Two times in one conversation, and both were genuine. That scared Merik more than anything she could possibly do or say. 

And it annoyed him greatly as well. The laughter made it seem like a joking argument, which it wasn't. They were against each other, and the only reason Merik hadn't burned everything his sister owned was because they still lived under the same roof.

Vivia's phone must have vibrated because she took it from her pocket, immediately ignoring Merik. A moment later her laughter stopped and she simply smiled at whatever it was on her phone. 

Or whoever. Merik had never seen Vivia smile like that, and she usually wouldn't pass off the opportunity to make fun of him. And yet whatever it was that caused her to look at her phone was more important. It could only be a person, because Merik didn't think Vivia one to smile because a YouTuber posted a new video, or anything as simple as that.  
Vivia typed something quickly, only confirming Merik's suspicions. He had seen her text Vaness, however, and that was not the same expression. Which meant that maybe Vaness introduced Vivia to somebody, or maybe Vivia met someone on her own. Either way, Merik's worst nightmare was becoming reality.

If Vivia started talking to another person, one that supposedly has friends, she would meet more and more people. And then Merik would have to explain to his friends why no one knew he had a sister. And then he would have to watch Vivia laugh with them as they all recall so-called stupid things he said or did. 

"Who is it?" Merik asked. 

He wasn't really expecting an answer, but Vivia seemed to be in a good mood. "A friend."

"Vaness?"

Vivia shook her head. Her phone vibrated again. The message, whatever it said, made her roll her eyes with a fond smile.  
"Anyone I know?"

"Maybe." Merik would have asked more questions, but Vivia got another message, which made her laugh in that genuine way again. He didn't say anything as she walked out into the hall and back to her room, phone in hand.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group chat is a mess and Iseult and Aeduan end up talking a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insertfruitpun (@un-empressed on Tumblr) wrote the POV of Aeduan!

Aeduan was doing a great job of ignoring his phone. He could tolerate it lighting up every now and then, signalling a message from the insane group chat he decided to ignore.

It was going very well until Iseult called him. He didn't know it was her at first. She probably got his number from the group. It was weird, but Aeduan found he didn't really mind. 

"Stop them," Iseult said as soon as he answered the call. Aeduan didn't even need to ask who 'they' were at this point.

"What are they doing now? Is somebody trying to bribe and corrupt people again?"

"Well, yes, but they want - Just read the messages. You'll see what they want," she said. Aeduan went to respond, but the call was already done. Aeduan shook his head to himself. Out of all groups he could've gotten himself involved with...

Aeduan opened the group chat and scrolled up to the beginning. Apparently Vaness's friend joined the group chat. Aeduan couldn't believe how well this whole thing was working for such a petty cause. Merik Nihar had better watch out.

Aeduan rolled his eyes as he read the first few messages. They weren't that bad, but since Safi sent them, they were... Well, what she considered hilarious, and everyone else considered over the top. Still, Aeduan had to admit how she referred to everyone in the group was sort of funny, if the slightest bit offensive. 

But who wouldn't laugh? She kept referring to Iseult as her favourite partner in crime, and called Stix a _'traitor, but tbh I get it, imagine being loyal to Merik'._

Aeduan himself was 'Polly's moody friend who tolerates only Iz'. It was the truth, really, but something about the way it was phrased made Aeduan uneasy. And after all, he did 'tolerate' Vaness as well. She was unwillingly thrown into the whole mess, after all. 

It was harmless, considering what Safi was capable of doing. Aeduan wondered why Iseult called him, but as he continued reading, he understood.

_Iseult: Seriously? Nobody minds the nicknames?_

Aeduan most decidedly minded his, but looking at the time stamp of the message, he was twelve minutes late.

_Stix: Not really. Get me 'Traitor' on a jacket and I'd wear it_

_Safi: Oooooh! That's a great idea! We should all get jackets! Does anyone know someone willing to make us jackets?_

_Lev: I have this theory that Caden can sew_

_Aeduan snorted out loud. He hoped Caden couldn't sew, though. Safi was definitely not above getting them jackets._

_Safi: I'm intrigued. Continue_

_Caden: It's been months! Just let it go already! I genuinely don't remember where I got the shirt!_

_Lev: suuuuuureeee_

_Safi: No, but this is perfect. We need some kind of motto for our group_

_Vivia: I thought Bribery and Corruption was the motto?_

_Stix: No, that's the name and main policy_

_Vaness: You are all insufferable_

Aeduan had to agree with Vaness on that. They were all worse than the last. He wouldn't be surprised if Vaness's friend chickened out after a week. He certainly wouldn't blame her.

_Safi: Thanks_

_Safi: Does anybody have suggestions for the motto?_

_Lev: "This guy's not even worth digging a hole"_

_Zander: We aren't using that one_

_Stix: I've got 99 problems and at least 73 were created by Merik Nihar_

_Safi: And the other 28?_

_Iseult: *26_

_Safi: Oh well forgive me for not being a math magician_

_Safi: So?_

_Stix: I am literally half blind_

_Safi: ?_

_Stix: Nearsighted_

_Vaness: Then why don't you wear glasses? It must be hard to get around with bad vision_

_Stix: First of all, glasses would ruin my whole aesthetic. Second of all, I'll have you know I have at least a mediocre vision and that I do not deserve to be made fun of like that_

_Vaness: I fail at feeling even remotely apologetic for insulting your eyesight_

_Safi: You could've just said "fuck you too" but okay_

_Aeduan rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to keep reading, but he did regardless._

_Safi: Do we get them personalised for each of us or should they all say the same thing?_

_Iseult: Saf, we are not getting jackets_

_Safi: But Iz!!! It's what the people want!!_

_Vaness: It is absolutely not_

_Stix: I mean, it kind of is_

_Lev: It definitely is_

_Safi: See?_

_Iseult: I do, unfortunately_

_Safi: Why are you so negative?_

Aeduan could list a few reasons why. The first few were perhaps a bit rude and subjective, but he didn't really care anymore. 

_Iseult: Maybe because you're setting up a plot to get revenge on someone who only kind of unintentionally wronged you?_

_Vivia: Knowing him, it was definitely intentional_

_Safi: See???_

_Iseult: Still, you don't even know him._

_Vivia: Lucky her_

_Stix: Amen_

Aeduan had never talked to Merik, but surely that many people couldn't all be exaggerating the same thing on the same level. Or maybe Leopold paid them to, just to mess with Aeduan. He was certainly both rich and insane enough. 

They were all amazing actors if that was the case. Aeduan was genuinely afraid of Safi making him wear a personalised bribery and corruption jacket. He was really, really afraid.

_Safi: I found a good website for ordering custom clothes_

_Iseult: No_

_Safi: Yes_

_Vaness: Safi, No_

_Safi: Safi yes_

_Stix: Safi definitely_

_Caden: Safi maybe? Depends on how the jackets look_

_Iseult: We are not getting jackets_

_Vivia: I mean, if they're subtle enough I wouldn't be opposed to it_

_Vaness: I thought you were sensible_

_Stix: She is. Those were words of a sane woman if I've ever heard some_

_Safi: See? My revenge plan is a great opportunity to make friends_

_Zander: That sounds almost like a commercial_

_Stix: "Break Merik's leg and you get the satisfaction of breaking Merik's leg"_

_Safi: 9 out of 10 doctors don't recommend it but that's what makes it fun_

_Iseult: Why would one doctor recommend it??_

_Caden: Because Safi bribed and corrupted him._

[x]

"You're a monster," she told Safi once again. 'You're a monster' was the only accurate way to describe her friend these days, even if Iseult said it with fondness. 

Safi grinned and winked at her. "Thanks."

"And you're insufferable."

"Again. Thanks."

Safi confused her when she did things like that - when she took everything as a compliment, even when they certainly weren't intended as a compliment. There wasn't much of a difference to Safi, though, and Iseult had to admire her confidence. 

Safi sat at the edge of her bed, staring down at her phone with a glint in her eyes that Iseult recognised and did not trust. "Who else could be bribe and corrupt?" She asked Iseult, who rolled her eyes.

"I already told you, I'm not taking part in the revenge plan. And that means I'm not helping you decide who to bribe and corrupt next." Iseult shook her head. Really, how many times did she have to repeat herself? It was beginning to get annoying, though she would never say that.

Safi pouted. "Oh, come on. Please?"

"No."

"Wait!" Safi grinned again. "What about that Ryber girl? Or Ryber's friend, Tanzi? They're friends with Merik. It could work to our advantage."

"No, it will not work to our advantage," Iseult stated matter-of-factly. "Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because they're Merik's friends."

"Stix was Merik's friend, and she was more than eager to join," Safi pointed out. 

Iseult rolled her eyes. It was an action she caught herself doing often around Safi. "Stix wasn't his friend."

"Then why did she sit with him?"

"For her actual friend, Kullen, who happened to be friends with Merik." She sighed. "Didn't you listen to a thing Stix said earlier?"

Safi stared into the distance for a second before shrugging. "Apparently not. To be fair, I was making a mental list of who else to bribe and corrupt."

"Don't you have enough people in on the revenge plan?"

Her friend stared at Iseult in horror. "Iseult, darling, there is never 'enough people' when it comes to making Merik's life hell."

"I'm just saying," Iseult replied, raising her hand in mock-surrender. "It will be a whole lot easier for someone - for Merik - to find out about your plan if you 'bribe and corrupt' more people."

Despite having a very good point, Iseult's words weren't actually paid any attention. No, instead of listening to the voice of reason, Safi was grinning down at her phone, typing something quickly. At first, Iseult thought that maybe Safi had decided who she wanted to bribe or corrupt next, but when Safi looked up from her phone and Iseult's didn't show any notifications from the group chat, she quickly changed her mind. 

"Iseult," Safi began in a sing-song voice. It was a tone of voice that would've sounded innocent if it wasn't coming from Safi. 

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Leopold wants to discuss strategy at the ice cream place."

Iseult snorted. "'Discuss strategy'? We aren't fighting a war, Saf."

Her friend glared at her. "This is war, Iseult. Merik is a plague upon this earth. War is the only way to rid of him."

"Okay then," Iseult nodded along, giving up. Safi was clearly set in her ways.

"Good," Safi nodded. "Now, are you in? Aeduan will be there."

Iseult was going to say 'yes' anyway, but the promise of Aeduan being there made it sound somewhat more appealing. She shrugged. "Sure."

*

Iseult was an idiot. That was the only thing she could think as she sat opposite Aeduan in total silence - the same state they had been in for the last ten minutes.

To be fair, Safi made it very easy to trust her. Too easy. She had walked to the ice cream place with Iseult, waiting for Leopold and Aeduan to arrive. But before they did, Safi claimed she needed the toilet and disappeared, leaving Iseult there alone. 

Until Leopold had arrived with a very unhappy-looking Aeduan in tow. They talked for a bit, not long, when she received a text from Safi. Sorry, had to head home. You guys have fun! ;)

Iseult hadn't thought anything of it until Leopold stood from his seat, a mask of innocence plastered on his face as he said, "Oh, sorry, I'm needed...elsewhere? Yeah, elsewhere. See you tomorrow!" 

That's when it dawned on Iseult. Leopold's mask of innocence did not discuss the mischief in his eyes. 

Leopold and Safi had set them up.

That's how her and Aeduan ended up in this predicament - sat opposite each other, with no idea what to say. All their interactions so far had been focused on the revenge plan, so now that they weren't forced into talking about it, they didn't know just what to talk about. 

"Is Safi late?" Aeduan asked her. It sounded like a genuine question, and that was almost enough to make Iseult bang her head on the table in front of her. 

Apparently, it hadn't quite dawned on Aeduan yet. 

Iseult rolled her eyes. "No, she just had to head home."

Aeduan nodded, though he looked confused. "Okay then. Do you want some ice cream? I'll get it for us."

"Sure thing. Might as well since we're here," she answered with a slight shrug, relieved that they were no longer stuck in silence.

Aeduan didn't move. "What flavour?"

"Oh, yeah." She forgot flavours were a thing. "Strawberry, please?"

"Sure." Aeduan left to get their ice cream, leaving her alone, though not for long. He came back a few minutes later, two ice cream cones in hand - two scoops of strawberry for her, and mint-chocolate-chip for him.

"Thanks," she said, taking the cone from him. 

"No problem," he replied, and took a bite of his ice cream. 

Iseult stared at him in horror. "You just - did you just bite into your ice cream?"

"Yes?" He answered, though it sounded more like a question in his confusion.

"How the fucking hell? Didn't it hurt your teeth?" She took a lick of her own as Aeduan's confusion only intensified. 

"Uh, no?"

"You alien."

He laughed slightly. "So, what should we talk about?"

Iseult shrugged. "Literally anything would do."

"Okay." He took another bite, an action that still baffled her, and seemed to consider his question carefully. "Let's start with something easy. How did you and Safi become friends? You two seem like polar opposites."

"What can I say? Opposites attract, or whatever people say." She shrugged, licking her ice cream again. "We've been friends since we were kids. Some kids were picking on me - I don't really remember it now - and Safi stood up for me. We've been friends ever since."

"She sounds like a good friend," Aeduan replied. 

"She is. I'd ask about you and Leopold, but I already know the story behind that one." She laughed a little, and he smiled a little. 

"Yeah, I don't feel like going through the many questions there," he joked, taking another bite. He surveyed the rest of the room - there were few people there, and it was very quiet. "Hey, do you want to get out of here?"

She contemplated that for a second, then shrugged. What was the harm? If he turned out to be a serial killer and murdered her, Safi was to blame for the not-so-subtle set up. "Okay."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safi orders jackets, and someone we hate gets pushed off a table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @un-empressed on Tumblr (insertfruitpun) wrote Safi's POV.

At first Safi had really been joking about the jackets. It wasn't like they could actually get them, was it? And even if there was a way to subtly defy Merik Nihar through an outfit, Safi knew that some of her group members would never approve. 

Of course, Iseult, Caden, Lev and Zander learned long ago to give up rather than argue with her. Making them wear their jackets would be a breeze. Leopold didn't count - he'd wear his jacket willingly.

What Safi was worried about was the reaction the others would have. They were friends, sure, but their friendship barely started. They probably wouldn't like her getting the jackets without consulting them. They wouldn't wear them, which defied the point of jackets. Especially these jackets. They were meant to spite Merik specifically. There would be no point in buying jackets that would just stay inside wardrobes.

But as the week went by, Safi started to notice some things. She noticed the way Vaness started owning up to being her co-conspirator. There was much more mutual respect between them than Vaness would ever admit, and that was fine by Safi. She imagined Vaness would wear it once or twice, out of solidarity at least. Especially if Safi went through with the plan behind the others' backs. 

Would Vaness turn away a gift? All Safi had to do was pay for it. She would have to wear it sometimes, out of basic decency.

That would probably work on Vivia as well. Safi still wasn't so sure what her problem was with Merik, but she wasn't completely opposed to the jackets when they were talking about it. And besides, she was unusually touched when Safi offered to pay for everyone's ice cream, since they came as a group. A single jacket wasn't that different than an ice cream, was it?

Safi doubted she'd have any problems getting Stix to wear her jacket. Her involvement had been pretty shocking, and even though Iseult told her that, realistically, Stix could be telling Merik everything they said, Safi still trusted her.

Safi knew Iseult was right, because Iseult was usually always right about this kind of stuff, whereas Safi just ran in and hoped for the best. Still, she trusted Stix completely, as stupid as it probably was. 

Aeduan was Leopold's friend, and therefore his problem. Safi was going to tell him as much. It might be harsh, but she needed to take care of Vaness. One unwilling person was enough. 

Safi made a mental list of pros and cons, and decided that it was totally worth it. Now she just needed to find a good website and place her order. 

Ten custom jackets. Now Safi just needed to decide what they should say. It wasn't enough to just get matching jackets; They needed to be personalised. Needed to have hearts. 

Safi opened up the group chat, looking for the suggestions of what the jackets should say. After scrolling up to reread the conversation they had about it, she still couldn't decide. It wasn't like anyone took the discussion seriously. 

In the end, Safi knew she had to keep it subtle. And out of everything she wanted to put on a jacket, she chose the most obvious thing. 

The jackets should be there by next week. Ten jackets, all the same, just different sizes. Safi was pretty sure she guessed the sizes accurately. And, if not, Caden could always help adjust them a bit.

They weren't very expensive. Turns out getting custom text on a jacket was easier than she thought too. She just hoped no one would ask about the fact that her jacket said Bribery & Corruption on the back. 

Safi couldn't keep the smile off her face. This was a perfect, reckless plan.

Safi took her phone out and typed: love the smell of extreme probably unnecessary revenge so early in the morning. She sent a text to the group chat, revealing nothing other than the fact that she was up to something, but wasn't she always?

She didn't have to wait too long for responses.

_Vaness: Safi, no_

_Iseult: I second that statement. What are you doing now?_

_Stix: Does it matter? She'll tell us eventually. And it'll be epic_

_Safi had to agree with that, at least._

_Caden: We are not killing anyone, Safi, just so you know_

_Lev: I mean, depends on what you offer_

_Zander: We are definitely not killing anyone, Lev_

_Stix: I could work with murder if it's Merik. I'm friends with his friends though_

_Iseult: So... You're okay with murder if you decide who you murder? Saf, you're creating super villains_

_Lev: villains are cooler_

_Vivia: And there's not nearly enough female super heroes, which means we'd be mainly against arrogant men. That's a huge plus_

_Vaness: I made a mistake_

Safi laughed out loud at the exchange. This group chat was the best thing she ever did. Well, maybe not the absolute best, but it was definitely up there. 

_Stix: So what I'm hearing is that the two of you will have my back if I rob a bank_

_Safi: Make that three_

_Aeduan: Nobody is robbing any banks_

_Lev: Not as of right now, but we totally could do it_

_Vaness: Safi, you are officially dead to me_

Safi laughed out loud. Making Vaness go through all of this was hilarious on its own. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her reaction will be to the jackets.

_Safi: Wait, don't bury me yet. You'll have much more anger-turned-energy for digging a hole when you find out what I have planned_

_Vaness: Safi, no_

[x]

Vivia was fucking beautiful. There was nothing else to it. 

She was absolutely beautiful. And based on their last conversation, maybe Stix actually had a chance. That, or she was just being self-centered. 

She hoped that wasn't the case. Being self-centered meant being like Merik, which nobody would ever want. The thought itself made her feel sick. 

Although, admitting she was self-centered wasn't like Merik at all, so maybe there was some hope for her. 

But, Vivia was absolutely beautiful, and nobody could convince her otherwise. She was very much aware that she didn't know anything about her - she had told Kullen as much, too, though he hadn't been much help - but honestly, she couldn't help the flirting. She had no filter around pretty people, especially Vivia. 

Vivia, currently, was waiting in line to get her food - at least a kilometre from the Bribery and Corruption table, which she began to refer to it as when she saw the name for the group chat. It was a fitting name, considering how many of their little group were, well, bribed or corrupted into joining the revenge plan. 

Stix hated the distance between them, but it wouldn't last long. Before she went to get her food, Vivia had promised she would be back, so Stix was hopeful about that.

Hopeful enough to pay attention to most of the conversation going on, anyway. With Vivia in her line of sight, the only attention the Bribery and Corruption crew were going to get from her was forever going to be half-assed. 

"I think we can safely say that the rumour we unleashed on Merik was successful," Safi stated in a business-like voice. Her business-like voice usually meant that she was planning something else, and that was almost enough to regain Stix's full attention. 

Almost. She was still too busy staring at Vivia, and she was not ashamed go admit it.

"'Unleashed'," Iseult quoted with an eyeroll. Aeduan sat next to her, and they had been deeply engaged in their own conversation before Safi spoke and demanded everyone's attention. "Again, we aren't at war and we aren't 'unleashing' weapons on him."

Safi glared at her friend, though because they were so close, it really had no effect on Iseult. "Do I need to remind you that this is war and the rumour was definitely a weapon?"

"No," Iseult replied with a roll of her eyes. "I heard you the first few thousand times you said it."

"Good." Safi turned back to the rest of their group. "Does anyone have anymore ideas? We can't just leave it at one single rumour."

Lev raised a hand. Stix wasn't sure who Lev was, not really - all she knew was that she was a friend of Safi's and somehow part of the revenge plan. Stix wasn't sure how. "The offer to help hide his body is still up," she announced with a large grin. Zander, sitting on her right side, rolled his eyes. 

Safi chewed on her lip, then shook her head. "Tempting, but no. Too risky. Anyone else?"

This time, Leopold spoke up. "Who else shares a class with him?" Stix reluctantly raised her hand, followed by Caden, Leopold, Aeduan and Vaness. Safi didn't need to do so - they all knew that their shared Geography class was the reason behind all this. "Great," he grinned. "When you get a task you have to do in groups or partners, make sure that everyone refuses to work with him."

"I like that plan," Safi announced, grinning back, but Vaness had another idea.

She rolled her eyes. "And how are we meant to do that? We don't posses the ability to control our peers' actions."

"If we did, there would be no revenge plan," Iseult pointed out. Stix wasn't sure what she meant - would there be no revenge plan because Iseult would control Safi and make her forget the revenge plan, or would Safi have controlled Merik and force him into staying silent during that one careful Geography class? Both options made sense.

God, if they could control the actions of the others around them, Stix would've made him shut up long before Safi would get the chance. Honestly, it would've saved her from being annoyed constantly in his presence. 

But then again, if the hypothetical situation wasn't hypothetical, Stix wouldn't have had the chance to meet Vivia.

Vivia, who blushed whenever Stix sent a compliment her way; Vivia, who hated Merik just as much as she did, if not more. Vivia, who only had four more people to get past in the queue for food before she returned to the Bribery and Corruption crew.

Leopold sighed but he looked eager to explain. "Easy! Spread another rumour. Maybe Merik has a deadly, contagious disease. Maybe Merik shit his pants a few days ago. No one ever wants to talk to the guy who shit his pants."

"So, really, we're just spreading more rumours?" Aeduan frowned. 

"Yes, but instead of feeling sorry for him, they're disgusted by him instead." Leopold grinned widely. "Perfect plan, no?"

Safi nodded eagerly. "I like that plan," she repeated. "Though, if we're to do this, make sure-"

"Attention please," a voice announced from the middle of the cafeteria. The voice was strangely familiar, but Stix couldn't place it - until the cafeteria gave a collective groan.  
The school only ever got annoyed at one person at the same time if that person was Corlant. 

Stix turned in her seat to see that she was right. 

Corlant stood on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, wearing robes of black accentuated with dark grey cuffs that only just stood out against the black. He held a microphone close to his mouth in his left hand and a hard-cover book in the other - he always had his book with him. Stix assumed it was a Bible or another type of holy book, but, well, this guy was no Christian.

She, along with all the other students in the cafeteria, scowled at him. Who the fuck went around wearing robes? What the fuck?

"The time has come for you to repent," Corlant said, voice booming. He was far too confident for a guy everyone hated. "To repent for your sins! You are a plague upon this Earth. You are impure!"

Stix hugged, noting the constant 'you's and 'your's. Corlant was the damn plague upon the earth.

"Who the fuck gave this guy a mic?" Safi asked. She was loud enough for the Bribery and Corruption crew to hear, but not anyone else. 

"Can we formulate a revenge plan for him, too?" Lev asked.

Corlant spoke again. "But do not fear! You can be pure again, with my help! I am the chosen one, the one-"

Stix had been paying enough attention to Corlant that she forgot about everything else, until she saw Vivia marching towards him. She could practically hear war-drums in the background as Vivia ripped Corlant's precious hard-cover book out of his hands with a force Stix didn't think she possessed before whacking him round the head with it. Vivia then proceeded to climb onto his table, hit him again with the same book, before shoving him off it. 

Stix was too far back to see how he landed, but the whole cafeteria burst into cheers, including the Bribery and Corruption gang. 

Vivia was beautiful. She was the most stunning girl Stix had ever seen, standing on that table with no expression but annoyance on her face. 

Vivia was also the most confusing girl Stix had ever met. Vivia was shy, was quiet - definitely not the kind of girl to shove someone off a table after hitting them with a book twice. At least, that was what Stix gathered from their previous conversations.

Stix certainly didn't mind confusing, though. Not when it was Vivia. 

Vivia headed back to the queue to resume waiting for her food, but the students before her moved out of her way, changing, "Down with purity! Down with Corlant!" Stix could just about make out how uncomfortable all the attention she was getting made her, and when Vivia got her food and sat next to Stix, she put her arm around Vivia's shoulders in what she hoped was a comforting way. 

"You're a fucking adorable badass," Stix stated with a grin, loving the way Vivia's cheeks flushed red. 

Safi cheered. "Hell _fucking_ yes, Vivia! You are definitely corrupted."

Stix shot her a glare. "She is not corrupted."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merik get's a reality check and Aeduan wishes to be a simple blade of grass in Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank insertruitpun (@un-empressed on Tumblr) for the insanely long chapter. She wrote both POV's for this one.

Merik never bothered with so-called stress relief activities, but Kullen insisted that a walk after school would do him well and take his mind off of the rumour. 

So there he was, with Ryber and Kullen on either side of him, talking about simple, irrelevant things. Merik found it quite annoying. They couldn't actually want to hear every little detail of each others' lives, could they? But Kullen asked Ryber about her day, and Ryber asked Kullen about his, and they both smiled while the other talked. It was quite unnecessary.

Finally, after about an hour, Merik couldn't handle it anymore. The 'pretty meadow' Kullen said wasn't too far away was nowhere to be seen, and they were still talking. It wasn't even an interesting conversation! 

"We really don't care about Tanzi's opinion on french fries," Merik said, cutting Ryber off.

She rolled her eyes. "And we don't care about your opinion on the conversation you're contributing absolutely nothing to."

Merik was sure she would leave it at that, but Kullen looked much more offended. Suddenly Merik wished Ryber yelled at him, even a little bit, so Kullen wouldn't. He couldn't stand anyone saying anything against his girlfriend, no matter how true it was. 

"Tanzi is at least funny, so when she decides to interrupt our dates, they're still great." Merik made a face. He wasn't interrupting anything! They invited him to go on a walk, and even if it was a date, it was deathly boring. They were his friends and Merik cared about them, but judging by that conversation they were having before, they picked awfully boring people to be in a relationship with.

"The two of you invited me here! It's really not my fault that you have to give up kissing for a whole walk."

Kullen was usually calm, but he looked really irritated in the moment. Irritated wasn't the right word, actually. He looked like he was about to explode. 

But it stopped as soon as it started when Ryber shook her head. "Don't bother with him." 

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you have something against me?"

Kullen and Ryber shared a look. Something told Merik it wasn't just a romance thing. "Should we tell him?"

Ryber nodded, and Merik never felt more confused in his entire life. Well, maybe when Vivia was acting so... cheery earlier. It seemed like the point of the whole day was to leave him wondering what he had just witnessed.

"Tell me what?" Merik said. Then he realised how eager that sounded. He really did want to know what Kullen meant by it, but it couldn't actually matter. So he mockingly added: "Am I adopted?"

Kullen cracked a smile at that, but it disappeared more quickly than usual. "No, you're just... Self centered. I know how it sounds, but it's the truth. You always have to be the victim and it's really irritating at this point."

Merik didn't expect his best friend to say something like that. Even more so, he didn't expect Ryber to nod along to what he was saying. She was usually against every argument. And she was usually the reasonable one. There was no way she was on Kullen's side here.

But she was, and that made Merik uneasy. He found himself replaying his whole life in his mind. But before he was confused, he was furious. They were his friends, they weren't supposed to think that!

"Oh, so you brought me in this forest to kill me? Because I'm such a burden on society?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Kullen exclaimed. "We can't even say anything about your oblivious flaws without you getting defensive and blaming us."

"I don't know what you mean."

Ryber didn't look like she wanted to be there. She sat on a nearby rock, listening to the exchange. Merik focused on her, because he couldn't look Kullen in the eye. Was he really like that? Did he really play the victim?

Kullen sighed, and Merik returned his attention to his best friend. "Look, I don't mean to be offensive, but it's something you have to fix if you want us to be around you any longer. You're my best friend and you know I love you, but if you don't listen to me now then I'll know you simply don't care."

That left Merik speechless. Many people told him he had a problem with arrogance, but it was mostly people who hated him. Mainly his sister. He wouldn't believe Vivia if she said milk was white, but if Kullen said his attitude was too much... He couldn't lose Kullen.

"I do care, but I just don't understand. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and I swear I'll try to fix it." Merik knew how desperate he sounded. He knew his father wouldn't approve of changing himself to fit someone's perception. Not because he cared about Merik, but because Merik was _so much like him_ and Serafin Nihar couldn't possibly have a son who cared about others' feelings. 

"Merik, why does Safi hate you?" Ryber asked. It wasn't an answer to his question, but Merik figured he should answer. He was still confused about what was happening, but he knew he hurt his friends. That was far below him, and it needed to change. He couldn't lose Kullen. Or Ryber, either. 

"Because I spoke over her."

"And that's a reason to hate somebody? To spread a rumour about them?"

Merik was suddenly attacked with a thousand thoughts at once. "No," he said. He had the urge to repeat it as he further thought about it. No. He just saw someone who didn't immediately like him and accused her of spreading a rumour. 

"See? Now that you think about it, doesn't it-," Ryber was cut off by Kullen's phone going off. 

"It's Stix," he said before answering. Kullen had a habit of having even the most serious of conversations on speaker, which Merik usually found irritating, but this time he welcomed the distraction. "Where were you at lunch today?"

A moment later, as if she was considering her answer, Stix's voice filled the forest. "Yeah, sorry not sorry. Anyway, I met this really cute girl and we kind of flirted for a short time and I just realised I don't even know anything about her? I don't know what classes she takes, I don't know what she likes... Hell, I don't even know her last name!"

"Unless she's deaf that won't be a problem," Kullen said with a grin. Merik didn't know how he could possibly smile after the conversation they had just had.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the best at flirting." Merik had never heard Stix flirt with anyone but he had the urge to agree just to spite her. In the light of the current events, that didn't seem like a feeling he should've had. Not if he wanted Kullen and Ryber around any longer.

"Oh, hush, we don't all have a stable relationship," Stix said. She would've been way harsher if it was Merik who insulted her. For the first time in forever, he doubted that it was her fault.

"And your flirting skills are to blame."

"Is Ry there? Ry, tell him to stop."

Ryber rolled her eyes, but unlike Kullen she didn't have that fond smile on her face. Merik was glad he wasn't the only one affected by the tension of the previous conversation. The conversation they didn't finish. 

Ryber got up and spoke into Kullen's phone: "We both know he'll ask about the details as soon as you see each other in person."

"That's a great idea! Can you come over? Like, right now? She said she doesn't talk to many people but there's a small chance you guys could know her in passing. Maybe even a social media username?".

"Can't you just ask her tomorrow? We're on a date right now," Kullen said. This time the date comment made Merik feel bad. 

"Well I could also be on a date in near future if you help me!"

Kullen was full on laughing on now. "Bye," he said, "we love you"

"Kullen Ikray, you get your ass right here or so help me!" Merik heard someone speaking in the background but he couldn't make out a single word. Stix groaned. "Well I wouldn't threaten my friends if they weren't useless!"

"Fine, we'll be there," Kullen said, hanging up. He turned to Merik. "This conversation is not over. Just... Go home and think about what we said, okay? I know you don't do it on purpose. Or at least I hope so. It is infinitely easier to act like the world revolves around you, but it's also incredibly unfair to the rest of us."

"Okay... Okay."

Ryber and Kullen resumed their conversation from before, and Merik found himself joining in. He still wasn't interested in Tanzi's opinion of french fries, but he didn't cut Ryber off this time. 

When they finally made it out of the forest, they all went their separate ways. Ryber said she "didn't have it in her to listen to Stix right now," but she didn't live anywhere close to Merik so he was left to walk to his house alone.

Alone. With nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. It was an objectively short walk, but there was too much on Merik's mind for it to be considered anything but torture.

And even when he got home, it was all too much. Was he really self-centered? Did he make everyone feel that way? 

Turning the TV on didn't help. He debated texting Kullen to ask him if he could come after he and Stix finished gossiping, but decided against it. The only thing worse than his mind telling him he was wrong would be Kullen doing so.

Merik gave up on watching whatever film was playing. He just couldn't do it. Not while so much was happening inside of him. He couldn't be alone, but there was no one else inside of the house who would be willing to talk to him. 

Merik didn't even think about telling his father what happened. He'd just get laughed at, with that harsh, cold laugh that he got enough of from Vivia. 

Vivia wouldn't want to see him either, and though a distraction would be welcome, Merik didn't want to start an argument. He didn't believe his newly discovered self-absorbed attitude hurt her like it hurt Kullen, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe her coldness towards him was a response to it.

Merik tried to remember if he and Vivia ever talked about anything that wasn't the others' flaws. Occasionally he'd go to her room to ask her if she could lend him her charger and she'd tell him to get lost. 

Looking back on it, Merik saw how it must've looked to someone else. Kullen only met Vivia once, but he was vocal about his disapproval of how distant they were. Merik asked him not to tell the others about Vivia, though, and Kullen didn't. Maybe he truly was self-centred. 

But he could fix that, couldn't he? At least he hoped so. 

As Merik approached his sister's room, he heard laughter. It was the genuine kind once again. The kind that was seemingly reserved for everyone but him. 

Merik knocked once and entered. Vivia looked at him. There was a smile on her face, and it disappeared for a second, as if she was consciously trying to make it go away, before it resurfaced.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk, you know, see what you're doing," Merik said. Vivia rolled her eyes at that and the smile was replaced by a frown for a minute.

Vivia looked like she might yell at him when her phone vibrated. She read the message and quickly responded. Then she looked at him once again. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Let's play truth or dare. You go first." Before Merik could say anything, Vivia's smile became aggressive. "Did you say truth? All right! What the hell are you doing here?"

Merik sighed. There was no point in lying to her, was there? He sat down on the chair next to her desk and turned to Vivia. "Kullen called me self-centered and he... He might have a point."

"Well it's nice that someone could push you off of your fucking high horse, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It's my turn, Vivia. Truth or dare? You said dare? Okay," Merik mocked. Vivia rolled her eyes but she no longer seemed as irritated as before.

"Fine, give me a dare and get lost."

"Read the next message you get out loud." Vivia looked conflicted but she nodded, never the one to lose, especially if it meant Merik would win. Her phone soon vibrated again, and she looked confused.

"Uh, it's an unknown number, I don't- Oh." Vivia smiled again, this time wider than before. 

"So? Read it!"

"It's a personal conversation. Make me drink tea with pepper or something else," Vivia said. Merik noticed that she was blushing a bit. Well, now he had to know.

"A dare is a dare, you can't take it back."

Vivia groaned. "Fine! But I am not telling you who it's from." She seemed to be mentally preparing herself before she read the message out loud: "I don't usually take phone numbers from group chats, but 1. My friend made me, and 2. You're just too cute and I don't think the group chat would appreciate me saying that in front of all of them."

That left Merik speechless. Group chat. As in, Vivia had more friends than just Vaness all of a sudden. And this person, whoever they were, was openly flirting with her. And there was no introduction in the message, so that meant they'd probably flirted with Vivia before. 

"You can't not tell me who it is!," Merik said. Vivia rolled her eyes, and started typing a response. "What are you saying?"

"None of your business."

"It kind of is now-"

"Get out!" Vivia shouted at him. There was no usual harshness in it, though. "Get out of my room before I strangle you!"

And Merik did, but he felt like he was still there, talking to Vivia. He replayed their short, yet surprisingly civil, conversation in his mind. Kullen will be so proud.

[x]

Aeduan was sure that one of these days they were going to get kicked out of the ice cream place. They were a big group, after all, and Safi had absolutely no filter. None. 

Aeduan honestly didn't know why he was putting up with her when he could have just walked away the first time. Hell, he could've sued Leopold for somehow getting his number. Not that that would work out in his favor. Leopold's uncle was awfully rich, and apparently really influential as well.

Still, Aeduan would've at least gotten the satisfaction of wasting Leopold's time, much like he wasted Aeduan's. And maybe Henrick would even yell at Leopold. On a second thought, Aeduan didn't think Leopold would particularly care for that. He never seemed to listen to common sense, also known as Iseult and Vaness (if you take out the insults and occasional swearing). 

They were all waiting for Safi to come that day. It was unusual, because she was always the first one to come to their after school meetings. Hell, she was the one who scheduled them, if she wasn't on time, why would the rest of them be? 

She usually came with Iseult, too, but this time not even her best friend knew what she was doing wherever she was. 

"I bet this has something to do with the 'smell of unnecessary revenge'," Iseult said after a short time. Aeduan had to agree. He couldn't even begin to guess what the madwoman did this time, but he had no doubt every one of her antics would be worse than the last. 

Leopold said it was "because you love us!" but that was clearly not the case. 

"If she robbed a bank without us, I'll go rob her." Aeduan heard Vaness telling Stix she was a careless idiot and a sarcastic 'thank you'.

"I wouldn't put it past Safi to have actually murdered Merik," Aeduan said. "Maybe she's hiding from the police now."

Iseult laughed, but still checked her phone. Aeduan didn't know if she expected a message from Safi or if she just wanted to see what the time was. She seemed genuinely worried for her friend. 

"I'm sure she'd tell you if she was delayed. It's Safi, she probably wants to make an entrance."

"You're probably right," Iseult said. And Aeduan was, but as soon as Safi walked in he wished she had been late because she got hit by a car.

But no, she was perfectly healthy. Excluding whatever mental damage she suffered because she was grinning like a maniac as she set the many bags in her hands on the closest table. Iseult and Aeduan shared a look full of dread as Safi sat down on the table where Lev, Caden, Zander and Leopold sat. 

She looked around the place theatrically, still grinning from ear to ear, probably enjoying everyone's reactions. Vaness rolled her eyes as Stix grinned back. Leopold laughed as the other three at his table tried to take a look at whatever was in the bags. Vivia looked more confused than anything. 

And then Safi said those words. Those four words that were enough to make Aeduan wish he was born as a simple blade of grass in Spain. "I got us jackets!"

The group's reactions varied from "Fuck, that's so cool" (Leopold, Stix and Lev) to "What drugs are you on?" (Iseult, Aeduan, Vaness and Caden) to "That wasn't a joke?" (Zander and Vivia). 

"Let me get this straight," Vaness started. "You bought not one, but ten personalised jackets, behind our backs, just because someone mildly annoying did something mildly annoying?"

Safi pretended to consider her answer for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." She dug through the bags. Something told Aeduan that the jackets weren't nicely folded and put inside with care. Safi finally pulled out a small jacket with the words "Bribery & Corruption" written on the back. "Here's yours! I hope it isn't too big for you."

If Aeduan didn't know Safi, he'd think it might have been a genuine concern, but after spending almost a week in her company, he knew it was a jab at Vaness's height. Or the lack thereof. And he also knew Vaness wouldn't let it slide that easily. Safi had some serious guts. Or maybe she was just too caught up in the euphoria of having stupid personalised jackets.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not wasting my money on that." She said 'that' with such disgust, as if she was looking at who knows what.

"You don't have to. I paid for all of them." Vaness wasn't the only one protesting that. Vivia didn't seem to like the thought of someone paying for her things either. "Oh, shush. We're friends, aren't we? You didn't complain when I paid for everyone's ice cream a few days ago."

"I appreciate this, but there is no way that these are anywhere near ice cream prices." 

"So what if they aren't? You can repay me by wearing them. And you can't say no because I've already paid the bill. It's over." Aeduan was impressed at how thought out the plan was. Safi might have a lack of self control, but she wasn't stupid. That was even worse, in a way, because she had a mind capable of making her crazy schemes work. 

"Then at least let me pay for your ice cream," Vivia insisted.

"I thought it wasn't the same thing?"

Vivia rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. Safi obviously counted that as another point for herself because she smiled brighter. Then she threw Vaness's jacket at her. She proceeded to do that with everyone, going as far as to tell Caden to get up so she could throw it at him from a reasonable distance. 

"I'm not going to wear this!" Aeduan shouted as he got his jacket. Safi just smiled knowingly, as if she already had a plan to fix that.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a photoshoot and Vivia has a revelation.

Safi had arranged for a photo shoot.

Of course, none of them knew that at the time. No, they had only got a message from Safi in the Bribery and Corruption group chat - Meet me at my house, 6pm. Bring your jackets or you'll be the receiver of the revenge plan. 

Iseult was the only one who had replied. Saf, you shouldn't threaten the people who you need to complete a revenge plan. She had given up after Safi replied with I fail to see how that matters.

So, as one does when one is threatened with a plan to ruin your life, they all went. Iseult knew Safi wouldn't follow through on her threat, but she went anyway just to make sure Safi didn't kidnap Merik or something.

Maybe that was a little extreme, but it was Safi. She loved her, yes, but Iseult was not going to take any chances. Just in case.

6pm came, and they were all gathered outside Safi's house, confusing Iseult, who was a few minutes late. Apparently, being threatened with a revenge plan made one very willing to be on time and follow directions. Everyone wore their jackets - even Vaness and Aeduan, both of which Iseult hadn't seen wear the damn things until now.

Iseult approached the group, frowning slightly. "What are you all doing out here?" She stood next to Aeduan.

Aeduan sighed when she approached. "Thank God you're here. Safi said we had to wait here for a few minutes, and that she'll join us in a minute."

"That doesn't sound good."

That was when a van pulled up outside Safi's house, the words Mark's Photography painted onto one of the doors, and Iseult realised what was actually going on.

Safi, grinning widely, joined them outside, ignoring the group's confused stares. 

A man got out of the van and walked over to them. "Hello, hi, I'm Mark. I'm going to be your photographer for today. Where should I set up?"

Safi stepped forward. "Can you set up in the garden?" Mark nodded. "Thanks."

Mark headed back and opened the back of his van, bringing out a bunch of equipment while the others looked on in either shock or confusion. He was clearly professional, and very good - he had all the right equipment, plus a fancy camera.

"Safi," Iseult began. "We are not doing a photo shoot."

Safi grinned. "Iseult. We are definitely doing a photo shoot."

Vaness rolled her eyes. "You dragged us here for a fucking photo shoot? In these things?" She gestured to the jacket she was threatened into wearing - God, Bribery and Corruption truly worked miracles, though she would never tell Safi that.

"Yes," Safi replied. "Now, come on." She ran into the garden, where Mark had set up the things they needed. Apparently, they weren't using any backdrops and they were only using natural lighting, because Mark had only set up the camera and nothing else. Which seemed like a waste of time, considering how much equipment he got out of his van.

Safi pushed everyone in front of the camera, and while everyone but Leopold and Stix complained about it, they did as she wished. There was no point fighting it. "First photo is a group photo," Safi announced, as if that wasn't obvious.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What's this for, anyway?" he asked her. "There's quite a lot of you."

"Well," Safi began, and everyone groaned because they had heard this story far too often. "It began when this boy spoke over me in geography. I actually knew the answer, too! But no, he had to speak over me. So I came up with a plan to make his life hell and recruited these people to help me."

"I don't think 'recruited' is the right word to use," Aeduan said.

Iseult snorted. "More like most of us were forced into joining, bribed or corrupted."

Mark looked rightfully disturbed by the turn the conversation had taken. "Uh...Okay then?" He seemed to ignore everything Safi said, though, because he squinted at the camera and pointed towards Vivia and Vaness, who were standing at the sidelines. "Could you two get closer to the others, please? I can't get you in the shot."

Vaness looked ready to protest but Vivia just sighed and said something that had them both moving closer so they were in the shot.

"Perfect," Mark said, and took the first shot. 

Leopold had screwed it up, though, by sticking out his tongue at the camera, so Safi forced them to take the same one again until it was perfect.

'Perfect' by Safi's standards was incredibly hard to meet. By the time they were ready for the next photo to be taken, it was already half six and Iseult's legs were hurting from standing up so long. But that didn't stop Safi.

"The next photo will be of the original crew - me, Leopold, Iseult, Caden, Lev and Zander," Safi announced. The people who were not needed went away, and Aeduan almost made it, until Safi spotted him. "Wait! Aeduan too!"

Aeduan came back and stood next to Iseult for this photo, too, though he had a very confused look on his face. "I'm part of the original crew?"

Iseult laughed and shrugged. "I didn't know there was an original crew. Just go with it. It can't go on for much longer."

She had been very, very wrong about that. Safi forced them her to do a picture with Aeduan, winking at her from where she stood next to Mark. Safi had pictures of her, Leopold, Caden, Lev and Zander done. She had Mark take a picture of herself with her arm around Vaness shoulders - the perfect picture of friendship, if Vaness wasn't glaring at her. That glare made Safi take the picture again and again, until Vaness actually smiled for the picture.

Vivia and Stix had their own picture taken, for a reason Iseult didn't actually know until she saw the photo itself. By the looks of things, Stix had decided last minute to place a kiss on Vivia's cheek, leaving the other girl's face bright red. Iseult found the picture quite cute.

By the time Safi finally said they could stop, they had been taking photos for an hour and a half, and they were all pretty exhausted. Iseult and Aeduan had spent most of the photos talking about whatever they could, so when Safi said they could all go home, Aeduan came up to her and asked to walk her back home.

Iseult had smiled at him and nodded. "Okay," she agreed. 

Safi apparently overheard because when Iseult went to say goodbye to her, Safi had grinned wickedly and winked at her, something Iseult made an effort to ignore.

Aeduan did walk her home, and Iseult had a good time. The two laughed at whatever was said between them, or simply walked in silence. Iseult didn't mind either of them. 

When they reached her house, Iseult paused, sad to put an end to it all. "Well, this is my place," she told him, a little crestfallen. She loved being in Aeduan's company. 

Aeduan nodded. "See you tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Of course."

[x]

Vivia Nihar's week had been strange.

A very entertaining but strange week, anyway. She had pushed Corlant off his damned table not too long ago. The other students in school cheered for her. Safi had called her 'corrupted', but Stix had said she wasn't corrupted. Merik decided to...To what? To talk to her, to make amends? She wasn't sure, and it was strange. It was their first conversation that was, well, civil, and it was strange. Safi had got them all jackets. Jackets. They were practically advertising the fact that they're part of a group that worked to make Merik's life hell - and 'Bribery and Corruption' wasn't even subtle.

The jackets were decent, she supposed, considering what they represented. She didn't plan on wearing it often, though - that felt a bit too extreme.

After another talk with her father, Vivia holed herself up in her room and sent a quick message to _theriverstix_. The two talked almost every day, now, and Vivia loved it. _Theriverstix_ , whoever it was, was such an interesting person. Funny, too. Vivia talked to them for hours a day, and it was always the highlight each day. She felt at peace when she talked with them through messages. She could talk about anything, and _theriverstix_ never judged her, and Vivia did the same.

Though, to be fair, _theriverstix_ didn't say that much that Vivia could've judged her for. 

She got a reply quickly. Not for the first time, Vivia admired how often the two of them could actually talk. She knew all about time zones, and was incredibly thankful that theirs seemed to be the same. 

_theriverstix: Hello to you too! How are you?_

Vivia smiled at her phone and typed another reply. _Great, actually. You?_

_theriverstix: Amazing. Oh, did I tell you what happened recently? Because it's a funny story and everyone should know it._

Vivia laughed. This was just like her friend. _Theriverstix_ always had the best things to talk about, and their stories were always hilarious. _No, you certainly didn't._

_theriverstix: I didn't? I have failed you. I shall tell you the story now._

The next message came after a minute or two.

_theriverstix: Okay, so, there's this kid at school, yeah? He's super annoying. Everyone hates him. He seems to be part of this strange religion that worships himself? Idk what his deal is, not really. So the other day, he gets up on a table and some asshole gave him a microphone so we couldn't ignore him and he started ranting on about how we were all 'impure' and all we had to do was follow him in order to regain purity._

Vivia frowned, rereading the message, a strange feeling in her chest. The story felt too familiar - the boy on the table with a microphone, talking about purity? It was too familiar. Maybe it was a coincidence? Or did _theriverstix_ actually go to her school? 

She didn't reply, though. She didn't want to take that chance in case she was wrong. And it didn't matter, anyway, because _theriverstix_ continued on.

_theriverstix: Of course, everyone at school really hates him, but none of us ever thought of doing something about it until someone did. There's this girl, and she was waiting in line to get her food, but the annoying kid didn't shut up so she marched over to him, rips out the book in his hands - idk what the book is tho, don't ask - and she fucking HITS HIM WITH HIS OWN BOOK AND THEN SHOVES HIM OFF THE FUCKING TABLE_

_theriverstix: IT WAS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN AT MY SCHOOL_

_theriverstix: FUCKING ICONIC, I WISH YOU COULD'VE SEEN IT_

Vivia stared at the phone in her hand, rereading the messages again and again. But the words remained the same - they never changed. They were still arranged in the same way, still said the same thing. Still talked about Corlant and Vivia pushing him off a table from the point of view of a bystander who thought what she did was iconic.

She was right. _Theriverstix_ went to her school. Had probably been at her school this whole time, and she hadn't known. 

She dropped the phone on her bed, unsure what to do. Did she tell _theriverstix_ who she was? What if _theriverstix_ was actually someone she already knew?

If she told _theriverstix_ who she was, would they want to be friends with her? Very few people did.

But what if they were a friend of Merik? Vivia had no idea what her brother told anyone about her, though she was fairly sure most people didn't know she existed. She didn't know for sure, though, and that was the only thing stopping her from sending _theriverstix_ a message saying _It was me. I was the one who pushed Corlant off a table._

What if she could find out who _theriverstix_ was? If they didn't know Merik, maybe Vivia could tell them. Maybe they could be friends in real life, not just online. But how would she do that? She didn't talk to many people - but the people she talked to did.

She grabbed her phone again, scrolling through her contacts before finding the one she wanted. Her contact list wasn't usually so full, but since she joined the Bribery and Corruption group, there was suddenly a lot more people, all of which got her number from the Bribery and Corruption group chat. But she clicked on only one name - Vaness'.

Vaness answered her phone immediately. Vivia always wondered how she managed to do that, with her social life being so big and all. It seemed like a lot of effort. "What is it?" she answered, forgetting 'hello'. She sounded mildly annoyed, and Vivia felt a little guilty for ringing her.

"I need your help," she said. If anyone could find _theriverstix_ , it was Vaness. At least, she hoped so.

This seemed to get her attention. Vivia rarely asked for help. "What with?"

"Can you find someone for me?" she asked. Her voice sounded desperate even to her ears.

"I don't know." Vaness didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Vivia hoped she was considering it. "Do you have a name? A social media page? Or anything else to use."

Vivia hesitated before replying, "Yes." _Theriverstix_ was a secret. She hadn't told Vaness about them - was that selfish of her? She didn't really care. "Remember that app you forced me to get? I met them on there. Their name is _theriverstix_."

"I'll see what I can do."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivia begins looking for theriverstix. Merik tries a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insertfruitpun wrote Merik's POV for this chapter!

Vivia spent the next school day after her revelation wondering who _theriverstix_ was. Really, everyone in the school could be her online friend, and she didn't really know. The whole school knew about her pushing Corlant off a table - stuff like that got around fast - making the whole school a suspect in her search for her online friend.

'The whole school' was also incredibly hard to narrow down, especially when she didn't talk to anyone. She debated asking the Bribery and Corruption group to help her - more people would probably be better - but she wasn't sure they were close enough for her to ask.

Vaness didn't have much more luck with the search. She had asked for a link to _theriverstix_ 's profile. She checked whether the same person made an account on a different social media platform, but apparently _theriverstix_ was non-existent on other platforms.

Vaness had told her all this that morning, with an apologetic look. "Sorry," she had said, "but I can't help you."

That had made her a little angry, but what was the point in that? Vaness had done the best she could, and Vivia knew that Vaness' 'best' was more than she could do.

Maybe _theriverstix_ just didn't want to be found. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but it was definitely an option. If _theriverstix_ didn't want to be found, the chances of her doing so were slim.

It didn't make her feel very good about it all, but what could she do?

When she sat next to Stix that day, she knew she wasn't in the best mood, but not even Stix's flirting made her feel any better.

And, apparently, she was an open book, because Stix turned to her, a small frown on her face. Vivia wished she could erase it - the only expression that should ever be on Stix's face was a smile, beautiful and brilliant. "Is everything okay?" she asked her. "You haven't touched your food."

Vivia was surprised Stix noticed her barely-touched plate, and knew it was shown on her face. "Yeah!" She answered quickly. Probably too quickly, judging the way Stix's frown deepened. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Really?" 

Vivia hesitated slightly before letting out a sigh. Stix would help her, right? She seemed like someone who would. Or maybe she was just completely misjudging her. She wasn't sure, but she was willing to take that chance. "Could you help me with something?"

"Anything," Stix answered immediately. 

Vivia laughed slightly. "You don't even know what it is."

"So?" Stix asked, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her. "I will help anyway. So, what do you need help with? Because if it's math, you're screwed."

"No, no, nothing like that," Vivia replied, then took her phone out. She opened it up to the app, to the messages she shared with _theriverstix_. "I met someone online recently. We're close friends."

Stix nodded. "Go on."

"I - I was talking to them yesterday. And they mentioned the incident with Corlant." Vivia chewed on her lip, remembering that again. Remembering how Stix had defended her when Safi called her corrupted. 

Stix's eyes widened slightly. "So this online friend goes to this school?"

Vivia nodded. "Exactly. But...I don't know who it is."

Stix nodded, a movement that seemed very forced. "And you want me to help find this person for you?"

"Yes," Vivia nodded.

Stix motioned to her phone. "Can I see the messages? Maybe it would give me a clue as to who it is."

Vivia nodded and handed Stix the phone, heart beating nervously. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, but she hadn't actually shown the messages to anyone yet, and watching Stix scroll through her phone felt like she was sharing a secret. 

Well, it was a secret, wasn't it? 

Stix handed her the phone back after a minute or so and gave her a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You two seem really close."

Vivia nodded and put her phone back in her pocket. "We are," she replied. It felt strange to say - Vivia had never been that close to many people. Not even Vaness. "Will you help me?"

Stix nodded, though it seemed hesitant, even to Vivia, making her worry that maybe she was wrong, that maybe Stix wasn't going to help. But she still said, "Of course I will."

Vivia beamed and threw her arms around Stix, who returned the hug after a minute or two. "Thank you."

*  
Vivia didn't get a message from _theriverstix_ that day, which was weird. Weird, because they had made it a daily thing, talking to each other after school. Every day after school, Vivia either sent or received a message from _theriverstix_ around 4pm without fail. Usually they talked for hours at a time, but there were times where Vivia had to study for a test or complete some homework and couldn't talk.

Other times, _theriverstix_ offered to help her study, though they drew the line at math.

Math is my only weakness, they had said when Vivia asked. It is the only thing I cannot do. 

Vivia had laughed at the time, because _theriverstix_ felt like a person who knew everything. Her online friend often commented about random mythologies that they knew about for some reason or they sprouted some fact that Vivia had never heard of. 

In hindsight, the knowledge about mythologies made sense. Vivia figured her friend had misspelt 'the River Styx' wrong when creating their account but left it there for a laugh.  
It was the same as always, until it wasn't. Vivia sent a message at their usual time, glad that their time zones aligned long enough for them to talk for so long. She had sent a simple 'hey'. She didn't mention their conversation from the day before, didn't mention the search Vivia was doing to find them.

But when she didn't a reply, she sent another half an hour later. _Hey, are you there?_ She asked, because _theriverstix_ never took that long. 

When she didn't get another reply, Vivia figured her friend was simply busy. 

She sent another two messages later on - one around 6pm, another around 6:45. 

_Uh, hey? I figured you've been busy. Are you free now?_

_Hello?_

She didn't want to annoy her friend anymore than she probably already had, though, so she had left it like that. She didn't leave her phone out of sight, though, and each passing second made her wonder if _theriverstix_ was alright.

[x]

The more Merik thought about it, the more Kullen was right. And not just Kullen. Vivia too. But not Safi. That's where he drew the line. He wasn't the nicest to her, but it was a thing that happened to everyone from time to time. 

And it did not warrant hiding a body, or a rumour. As much as what Ryber had said made sense, Merik still believed it was Safi who orchestrated the whole thing. She was at least involuntarily involved, Merik concluded. 

She also had an awful fashion sense, though that wasn't really relevant. Merik wanted to gouge his eyes out when he saw her new jacket. It was poorly designed and gave Merik a headache. And what did "Bribery And Corruption" even mean? Merik hoped it was from some movie. Maybe she wore the jacket ironically. If she didn't, there was no way Merik could follow up on his promise to Kullen. He couldn't be nice to someone who wore that kind of clothes, he just couldn't. 

And she wasn't the only one. There were a few other people around the school wearing those abominations and Merik didn't know how to feel about that. He didn't want to openly criticise them, especially since he promised Kullen he wouldn't. 

Kullen didn't say anything about their conversation in the forest, but Merik could sometimes catch him and Ryber whispering to each other while looking his way. It was awfully tense whenever they did, and Merik just opted for talking to Cam most of the time. Stix basically abandoned their table, which was apparently good, because, as Kullen said, "She's doing us a favour, really. You don't want to hear her awful flirting."

Still, it would have been easier if she was there and Merik could just say it in front of all of them at lunch and avoid them for the rest of the day. Say what? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't stand not being able to talk to anyone as he usually would. It was a suffocating feeling he couldn't quite give a name to. 

Yes, it would have been much, much easier to just break it to them a second before the bell rang. But Merik wasn't that lucky. Nothing was easy these days. 

It still had to be done. Merik hesitated before asking his friends to come over. He stared at the send button for what must've been ten minutes before deciding it was going to happen anyway and finally pressed it. 

He hesitated even more before he knocked on Vivia's door. 

Merik didn't wait for her to tell him to come in. He didn't know how long he'd have to wait, because Vivia recently paid no attention to anything but her phone. They had talked more these past few days. Well, more than they did before, anyway. Their conversations were awkward, but it was a start.

"Yes?"

"Well, my friends are coming. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to meet them?" Merik didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe because he already had a perfect opportunity to mention that he had a sister when she caused a scene in school. Kullen would definitely criticise him for that. 

"Uh, sure," Vivia said. She didn't sound entirely willing to leave her phone and whoever she was texting. Merik didn't want to mention the flirty message so he wouldn't ruin the little progress they had made. He still wanted to know who it was, though. "Which friends?"

Merik found the question strange. She met Kullen once, but she didn't know any of his other friends. At least he thought she didn't. "Just a few of them. Kullen, Ry, Cam and Stix."

Vivia made a face as he was saying it. More, specifically when he said Stix. "Can't, just remembered I have history homework." 

Merik could see through her lie but he let it go. Mainly because he didn't want to get yelled at. "Okay, have fun."

When he left, Merik realised he shouldn't have. Waiting alone was ruining his nerves one by one. It was the longest twenty minutes in his life before Stix came. Then Cam, and lastly Ryber and Kullen. They always seemed to go everywhere together.

The conversation Merik and Cam had (Stix was infinitely more interested in her phone) was cut short when they walked in. Or rather Merik ignored his friend's attempts to continue it.

He could feel the tension all over the room, but it seemed to be just in his head. Kullen and Ryber walked in like any ordinary day, greeting everyone else. Merik couldn't stand how the conversation in the forest didn't take over their minds as it did over his.

He got up from the couch. This wasn't the kind of conversation he could have sitting down. "You're right." Kullen raised his eyebrow and Merik sighed. "You're right. I am self-centred and I'm unpleasant to be around."

"We know we're right," Ryber said, "we just want you to do something about it. You don't get an award for acknowledging the obvious."

That didn't make Merik feel any better. He thought having this conversation would help quiet that traitorous voice in his head that insisted he was guilty. The voice was quite new to him, and Merik didn't know how to deal with it.

"Admitting that you have a problem is always a good first step to solving it," Cam said. Merik had never been more thankful for his friends. Ryber and Kullen for telling him he was wrong bluntly, and Cam for still making him feel like he wasn't a lost cause. 

"And it's a really big first step considering the fact that you're you," Stix added. Merik didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult.

Kullen smiled a bit. It seemed like everyone but Merik didn't feel the ever present tension. "Well, sure. I don't see why not."

That made Merik feel better. The voice in his head was still there, telling him he still didn't really do anything to confirm his words, but this time Merik could effectively shut it out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stix confides in Kullen and it goes very, very wrong.

Stix was very, very screwed for two very separate reasons. 

Here was the first: Vivia had asked her for help in finding her online friend, who went by the name of _theriverstix_. Stix had known immediately how fucked she was, especially when she decided to not tell Vivia that she was actually her online friend. 

Maybe that was a stupid decision, or maybe it wasn't. What if Vivia was disappointed that it was her and not someone else? She couldn't be sure, and she didn't want to take that chance. Not now, not ever. Vivia was amazing - she didn't want to ruin that friendship.

Which is why she agreed to help Vivia find _theriverstix_ \- why she agreed to help find herself, quite literally. 

What the fuck was she going to do? She couldn't just not help Vivia look - she had promised, after all - but she wasn't sure revealing herself was the best course of action, either. 

And she hadn't replied to any of _littlefox_ 's - Vivia's - messages, though she got each one. It felt wrong, somehow, to send a message under the guise of _theriverstix_. Like keeping a secret that didn't belong to her.

Fuck. She was so very, very screwed. 

She debated talking to Kullen about it. The two weren't that close, but they were friends. Wasn't that what friends did? Listen to each other, talk about problems?

She obviously couldn't talk to Vivia, so really, Kullen was the only option left. She didn't feel like talking to the Bribery and Corruption crew because she didn't really know them that well. Not well enough to talk to them about girl problems, anyway. 

Which is the thing that caused the second reason for her being so very, very screwed. 

That and math. 

Stix had a burning hatred for math. Nothing made sense! It was just a bunch of numbers thrown together in an equation that equalled confusion. 

Unfortunately, hating math did not mean she couldn't not study for the test she had coming up. So she invited Kullen round her house to help out, giving her the perfect excuse to bring up Vivia and her predicament. 

Of course, Kullen couldn't resist a chance to prove how smart he was. He was a show-off, sometimes, and hadn't hesitated before coming over with a few math books that he said would help her. 

Math books would not help her, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. So they went up to Stix's room to 'study' - which really meant 'pretend to listen to everything Kullen is saying while actually thinking about Vivia'. 

Stix was beginning to think that the amount of time she spent thinking about Vivia was a little unhealthy, but she couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. Vivia was - is - amazing. Stix had never met anyone like her - shy yet somehow confident, guarded yet somehow an open book. It was confusing, and Stix loved it. 

And her problem didn't help her to stop thinking about Vivia, because now she was thinking about what to tell Vivia as well as how she felt about Vivia. 

Kullen poked her in the arm and sent her a glare. "Are you even listening to me?" 

Stix nodded. "Of course," she lied. Yes, she was definitely listening. No, she was certainly not thinking about Vivia and how pretty she is. Definitely not.

Kullen narrowed his eyes at her, an action Stix figured out meant 'I don't believe you'. Sometimes, she swore he was a human lie detector. "Oh, really?" He drawled, leaning back in his chair. "Okay, then. What did I just say?"

"Uh..." Stix scanned her brain, trying to think of something to say that might actually be what he said. But she came up with nothing, so she said, "That I'm the best person ever?" 

Kullen rolled his eyes. "Nice try, but no. Ryber holds that position. Now, what's on your mind? You're not usually this unfocused."

That was more than true, and she knew it as well as him. She sighed. "There's this girl..."

"The supposedly really cute girl you've been flirting with?" Kullen asked and she hit his arm. 

"There is no 'supposedly' about it," she replied. "But yes, that's the girl I'm talking about."

He raised an eyebrow, an action that always infuriated her. How the fuck does one raise their eyebrow? "Do tell."

Well, if she was given permission to rant, she was certainly going to use it. "Okay, so, this girl, I met her a while ago and she's truly amazing. Truly wonderful. And earlier, she came up to me asking me for help. So, of course, I said I would help because why wouldn't I?"

"You like her, don't you?" Kullen was too observant for his own good sometimes.

"Not relevant to the story," she answered, dismissing his question with a quick wave of her hand. "Anyway, she asked me to help her find someone she had been talking to online - someone who went by the name of _theriverstix_." She watched him, waiting for the penny to drop. To connect the dots. He didn't fail her. 

His eyes widened. " _Theriverstix_? But - that's you! So that means this cute girl is also the girl you were talking to online."

She nodded. " _Littlefox_." They hadn't really talked about it after Kullen had asked about it, but they both remembered it clearly. 

"Wow." He shook his head in disbelief. "So, what exactly is your problem?"

"I agreed to help her."

His eyes widened again. "You didn't tell her?" He shouted, and she shook her head. 

"I didn't. And now I don't know what to do about it."

"Tell her. That's the only thing you can do, isn't it?"

She sighed. "I guess." She closed the math book in front of her and grabbed some history homework. "No more math. I'm gonna do this homework and then we can watch a movie or something."

Kullen opened his mouth as if to say something, then he closed it again before nodding. "Sure," he said, then sat on her bed. He had only brought his math books, so he didn't have anything else to do but wait for her. 

After doing about half her page of history homework (most of her time was still spent thinking about Vivia), her phone made a little noise, announcing she had a notification. 

She groaned. She left her phone on the night stand beside her bed, and honestly couldn't be bothered to go over and get it. "Can you read out the notification to me?"

"Yeah, sure," Kullen answered. "It's a message from Leopold? Saying _Are we still doing the rumour? Because I have some great ideas that Merik is going to hate_."

Stix froze, mentally face palming. The group chat! How could she have forgotten? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"' _The rumour_ '?" Kullen asked her, voice laced with confusion. "What does this mean, Stix?"

She turned to him, turned to his face which was looking down at the phone then up at her. "It's...a joke?"

He narrowed his eyes at her before unlocking her phone. Fucking human lie detector. Why did she ever tell him her password? She was so very stupid sometimes. "' _Bribery and Corruption_ '? What sort of group chat is this?" He scrolled through her phone, and Stix wished a sink hole would appear and swallow her up so she didn't have to see his face when he realised. 

"' _We need another way to make Merik's life hell_ '," he read slowly, then looked back at her. "Stix, what is this? What does this mean? And no lies."

"It's a group that are trying to make Merik's life hell," she told him. He was going to find out anyway.

Kullen gaped at her for a second. "A _what_?" He shouted. "Are you out of your fucking mind? That's - that's wrong on so many levels."

"To be fair, Merik is a fucking asshole," she stated, ignoring his angry glare. 

"That doesn't warrant a plan to make his life hell! Who else is part of it?"

She shifted on her feet slightly. "Uh, Safi, Leopold, Vaness, some other people..."

"How many other fucking people? Nevermind, I don't want to know." He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply, before gathering his things. "I have to put a stop to this."

Stix grabbed his arm before he made it out of the door. "Kullen-"

He shoved her off. "I really can't talk to you right now. You're part of a group that wants to make my best friend's life hell." Then he ran down the stairs. 

Stix knew the moment he left the house because of the bang that followed, the one that signified he slammed the door.

Yeah. She was so very, very screwed.

[x]

Iseult didn't expect somebody to be banging on her door at 7pm, but, well, here she was.

It startled her at first, then annoyed her, but she went down to answer anyway, figuring it was Safi. Safi's timing wasn't great, and certainly hadn't been during the whole time Iseult had known her. 

But on the other side of the door, Kullen Ikray and his girlfriend, Ryber, were stood there. Kullen looked furious, with his hands balled into fists at his sides and a fire in his eyes. Ryber seemed to be comforting him with soft words and small touches on his arm that seemed to have some affect on him.

Iseult was fairly sure she had never given Kullen or Ryber her address and immediately asked, "How are you here?"

Kullen scowled at her, though Iseult was good enough at reading people to know that his anger was not directed at her. "We asked Vaness," he told her, then gestured to the door she was keeping open. "We need to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow. Nobody other than Safi came to talk to her while being this angry. And they weren't close, either - she hadn't had a proper conversation with Kullen before. "To me?"

"Yes, to you," Kullen snapped at her. 

Ryber placed a hand on his arm and shot her a small smile she guessed was supposed to be comforting. "He just found out about the revenge plan." 

Iseult blinked slightly. "Oh."

"Yes, oh." Kullen glared at her. "Can I come in now?"

"Yes, I suppose you can," she said, holding the door open wider. 

Kullen wasted no time heading inside, and she led them to the kitchen, where she felt would be better to talk about it. There was more room for pacing he floor and less damageable things if he decided to go punching his anger out. 

"Who came up with it?" Kullen demanded once they were in. "Who came up with the revenge plan?"

"Safi," Iseult answered. A small voice in the back of her head reprimanded her for throwing her best friend under the bus, but, well, they had been found out any way. And Safi had left her fingerprints all over it.

"Merik was right the whole time?" Ryber asked, sounding surprised. "Wow. That's surprising."

Kullen didn't say anything in reply to his girlfriend and crossed his arms. "She needs to apologise to him."

"Good luck with that," Iseult told him, trying not to laugh. Safi apologising was as likely as Vaness giving away genuine compliments. Especially when it came to Merik.

Kullen, however, didn't really share in her amusement and glared at her. "She needs to. It isn't fair. Merik may be an asshole - he's admitted as much to me already - but that doesn't warrant a revenge plan."

Ryber nodded with him. "Even I have to agree here, and I'm pretty fed up of him. You're Safi's rational half - surely you could do something?"

Iseult knew it made sense. Of course she did - she wasn't stupid. She had told Safi the same thing again and again - that the revenge plan was wrong. That Safi shouldn't bribe or   
corrupt people into doing what she wanted. 

But the chances of Safi apologising to Merik were slim. A beautiful fantasy, sure - Iseult would no longer have to listen to her best friend create rumours or bribe and corrupt more people - but a fantasy all the same. 

Still. On the off chance of the whole thing being over..."Fine." Kullen seemed satisfied with this, but she warned, "I'll try but no promises."

"That's good enough for me."

*

Getting Safi to apologise was as hard as Iseult had believed it would be. Her, Kullen and Ryber decided to talk to Safi the next day at school, because while Iseult was perfectly fine with turning up at Safi's house after 7pm, she was not fine with turning up at Safi's house with Kullen and Ryber in tow and the intention of getting Safi to apologise.

That would take far too long and Iseult valued her sleep.

As soon as they said 'apologise to Merik', Safi down right refused. "Apologise? To Merik?" She had exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few people. "Not a chance in hell."

Kullen glared at her. "You have to!"

"Really?" Safi asked with a hint of sarcasm. Enough sarcasm to let Iseult know that her 'really' was more like a 'no, now leave me alone'. "I don't need to do anything, especially for Merik!"

"You kind of do, though, Saf," Iseult pointed out. "You did plot to ruin his life."

"So did Leopold. And Vaness. And Stix. You aren't telling them to apologise."

Ryber asked, "How the hell did you get Vaness to be a part of this?"

Safi grinned at her. "A little method I like to call Bribery and Corruption. It's amazing, and incredibly effective."

"We're getting off topic," Kullen snapped. "Safi, you came up with the revenge plan. The others need to apologise too, but you're the one who started it."

Safi sighed. "Actually, Merik started it."

"How?"

"He spoke over me in geography! I hate people who do that. Like, jeez, the world isn't all about you!" Safi huffed, and Iseult knew this whole thing was a lost cause. 

She had told Kullen exactly that before they confronted Safi, but Kullen didn't really care. Neither did Ryber.

"Besides," her friend continued. "Based on what everyone has told me about him, this is a long time coming."

"Maybe it is," Ryber agreed. "But that doesn't mean it's right."

"Please, Safi?" Iseult asked. If there was anything that would get through to her friend, it was her. Not Kullen or Ryber, who didn't have any influence in her life at all. "You can't keep doing this anymore. It's not fair to Merik."

Safi raised her eyebrows, disbelieving. "Not fair to Merik? Have you met him?"

Iseult actually hadn't. She had seen him around, sure, but they had never talked. Regardless, she replied, "Sure, he may be a self-centered asshole but Kullen told me he's trying to be a better person."

"I'll be live it when I see it."

"Apologise, and maybe you will."

Safi stared at her for a few seconds then sighed. "Does this count as corrupting me? Because if so, you have become a master of the corruption part of Bribery and Corruption."

Iseult grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes," her friend said begrudgingly. "But only because you're my friend."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safi does not want to apologise to Merik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with insertfruitpun - the writer of both POV's in this chapter!!!

Safi was frustrated. They were making her apologise to Merik Nihar, of all people. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Still, Iseult made her apologise, and Safi couldn't be mad at her best friend, so she instead focused her anger on the person whose fault all of this was.

_Safi: Gather round children, it's storytime time_

_Caden: "storytime time"_

_Safi: first of all fuck you_

_Safi: second of all fuck Stacia Sotar_

_Vaness: Do I even want to know what she did?_

_Safi: The worst thing imaginable_

_Iseult: She just told Merik's friends about the plan_

_Safi: She told MERIK'S friends about THE PLAN!!_

_Lev: I can't believe I thought about robbing a bank with a traitor_

_Stix: It was Leopold's fault, not mine!_

_Vaness: I don't doubt his involvement for a second but what did he do?_

_Stix: He sent an incriminating message to the chat and Kullen saw it_

_Stix: So he was like_

_Stix: "What is this?"_

_Stix: And there is absolutely no trust in our friendship, apparently, because he looked through my messages and made me tell him what it was_

_Vaness: So you terrible people can't even be terrible properly? What a waste of air_

_Stix: I am not_

She was. Safi couldn't believe it when Iseult, Kullen and Ryber showed up at her door. She wasn't going to break her promise, but that didn't mean she wouldn't still complain.

_Safi: Disagree. I now have to apologise to that asshole because of you!_

_Leopold: Just don't call him an asshole when you apologise_

_Safi: Don't tell me what to do_

No one said the apology had to be sincere, anyway. She had half an hour before Kullen would take Merik to the ice cream shop where the Bribery and Corruption group met. Or used to meet. 

Safi didn't know what would happen with them now that their plans were revealed. The assholes grew on her, goddamn it. She hoped they would still be friends. Even Stix, as angry as Safi was with her in the moment. 

Instead of planning what she would say, Safi kept the conversation in the group chat going. It wasn't the more clever of the two options but Safi really didn't care in the moment. 

_Safi: You all have to apologise too. Iseult says so at least, and I don't want to be the only one subjected to that kind of Hell on Earth_

_Vaness: I don't apologise to people_

_Safi: Too bad_

Safi didn't want to risk ruining her somewhat friendship with Vaness, but she also didn't want to have to tell Kullen that someone refused to apologise. He did a pretty good job od controling himself, given how obviously furious he was. No doubt Ryber played a big part in that, but Safi didn't know if she would be there today and she didn't want to take any chances. 

When it was time to go, Safi had already bribed Vaness into apologising. It just so happened that she shared a class with both her and Stix, and it would really be a pity if Vaness couldn't hear the teacher over her yelling about the betrayal. 

Despite Safi's pleas, Iseult didn't want to go with her. She said she'd apologise in the group chat with everyone else. Apparently Safi was supposed to give her phone to her enemy. Former enemy? Safi didn't know anymore. 

As soon as she entered the ice cream place, Safi was glad that Ryber was there. She knew she would inevitably say something stupid, and even though Kullen calmed down, Safi knew he wouldn't appreciate it. 

Merik looked confused to see her there as she sat across from him. Did his friends not tell him? 

Well, that wasn't Safi's problem. All she had to do was apologise, and then she could avoid Merik for all eternity. Simple, right? Wrong.

"Hi," Safi said awkwardly. She was overly aware of the expectant looks. "I might have created a revenge plan against you, and no regrets, I would do it again, but I'm sorry if it actually hurt you. But, to be fair, we were both assholes so you should apologise to me as well."

Merik needed a moment to process all she said. At that point it was obvious that Kullen and Ryber didn't tell him anything. "Wait, stop. A revenge plan? What?".

Safi laughed awkwardly. She really should've thought about what she'd say before she started talking. "Yeah. I...got a bit too into it, and I made Vaness spread that rumour." 

Safi wasn't ashamed, so why was it so hard to say? And why was she dreading Merik's reaction?

"How did you manage to include Vaness? Who else knows?"

Safi noticed how he ignored what she said about him apologising as well. Still, she answered. "Bribery and Corruption, my good friend. Well, not friend. You know what I meant." Safi hated herself in that moment. What was wrong with her to say that? "As for who's included... Well, Iz said they should all apologise too, so here."

Safi handed Merik her phone. She usually just threw it in her bag or whatever pocket she could, but this conversation made her oddly nervous. She was playing with it under the table, just to keep her hands busy. 

Safi told her friends to write their apologies in the group before she left her house. She hoped they all did, if only because she didn't want to be there any longer than she had to. 

Kullen and Ryber didn't say anything through the whole conversation, which only made it more tense. Safi looked at them as Merik read through the messages, but Kullen was too focused on reading over his friend's shoulder. Ryber shot her an awkward smile. 

Merik finally set her phone down on the table after what felt like forever, but was probably two minutes at most. 

"I don't even know anyone included in this group chat except for three people. Am I that bad?" Merik asked. It seemed honest. Maybe Kullen was right about Merik trying to fix himself. 

Safi fought the urge to say that yes, he was that bad. Even worse in fact. She knew that she was overreacting. Iseult told her that from the start. It still felt so different to face the consequences of her actions than it was hearing about them and how inevitable they were from a friend.

Safi didn't want to answer, so she responded with another question. "Who are the three people you know? Stix, of course, and Vaness, I assume. But who else?"

Merik looked at her like she was stupid and it bothered her immensely. She was trying, goddamn it. And everyone had a bone to pick with Merik, seemingly.

"My sister?"

Safi was going to murder someone for not giving that very important detail.

[x]

Aeduan hated having to write that apology. He didn't even do anything particularly wrong. He was, as Safi called it, Bribed and Corrupted. At least they were getting a break from her while she went to apologise, no matter how small that break was.

It was very small. It hadn't even fifteen minutes before Safi sent another message to the group chat.

_Safi: All right, which one of you fuckers is Merik's sister_

_Stix: Merik has a sister?_

_Vivia: Ouch_

_Safi: YOU?!_

_Stix: ^ but less aggressive_

_Safi: I look like an idiot just sitting here furiously typing while Merik and his friends stare at me! Why wasn't I told about this? We could have used it_

_Iseult: The revenge plan is over, Saf_

_Safi: Yeah, unfortunately. But it totally would've been epic if we used it back when it was still a SECRET, STACIA_

_Stix: Rude_

Aeduan rolled his eyes. It was so immature, and so typical of the unreasonable group of people he got himself involved with. 

He was as surprised as the others by Vivia being related to the target of their plan. Aeduan knew that siblings didn't usually overly enjoy each other's company, but joining a revenge plan against them...well, Aeduan couldn't exactly judge Vivia if Merik was as terrible as they all said. He doubted it, though, but siblings were weird. 

Aeduan wasn’t all that close to her, so it didn’t affect him too much. Or at all. It was still beautifully ironic.

_Safi: Well I’m going to subtly excuse myself from this awkward conversation, wish me luck_

_Stix: Kullen is never going to let you get away with just a few words_

_Safi: Too bad_

Aeduan hoped Stix was right, if only because he didn’t have it in him to keep up with the group chat anymore.

But even though Safi wasn’t available, the others still talked.

_Lev: I can’t believe you gave us away_

_Leopold: I can’t believe you blamed me_

_Vaness: why? You’re easy to blame_

_Stix: ^ plus it was a really incriminating message that YOU SENT. If it was a regular, or at least half subtle text, he wouldn’t have been as suspicious_

_Lev: So it’s Leopold’s fault?_

As much as Aeduan loved blaming Leopold, he found the whole situation to be ridiculous. They were going to get revealed one way or another. It was better that it happened sooner, before they had any chance to do something much worse. Much, much worse. Knowing Safi, it was extremely fortunate. 

There was no need to point fingers, not really. If Stix didn't give them away, someone else would have.  
They were just hypocrites, and Aeduan had a feeling they knew it. 

_Stix: Is there anyone here who doesn't hate me right now? Because something really funny just happened and I need to tell someone_

_Iseult: No one hates you_

_Lev: Yes we do_

_Vaness: None of you are too pleasant, but I wouldn't say I hate you. It's a bit too strong_

_Leopold: It'd be fine if she didn't blame me, even though I had nothing to do with it_

_Stix: Die mad about it_

Oh, how Aeduan wished he had never gotten involved with them in the first place. His days would certainly be a lot more boring, but boredom was better than having to participate in these conversations.

But he had to, so he wrote a quick text. _I don’t care enough to hate you._

_Stix: Wow, you’re all very supportive. You know, I don’t even care what you think, because I know it wasn’t my fault and that’s what matters_

_Vivia: I don’t hate you either_

_Stix: Breaking news, all of a sudden what people think of me matters. Thanks, Viv, you’re the best_

_Lev: Don’t change the topic. You’re still a traitor_

_Stix: I am not_

_Leopold: You so are_

_Stix: Yeah, well you’re annoying_

That was such a desperate insult, really. Everyone knew Leopold was annoying. Leopold knew Leopold was annoying. He enjoyed irritating people beyond all reasonable measures and pushing their limits. Aeduan knew that from experience.

_Vaness: Oh, wow, really? We weren’t aware_

_Lev: That’s a really bad insult_

_Iseult: Even I have to agree_

_Stix: Breaking breaking news, it suddenly doesn’t matter what you think again_

_Vaness: Vivia, tell her it’s a bad insult_

_Vivia: Sorry, Stix, but it really is_

_Stix: Wow, I thought I was the traitor_

_Zander: Do we have to fight?_

Aeduan wanted to know that too. Was it so necessary for them to throw insults back and forth? It already happened, and it was obvious that neither party was going to change their mind. It wasn’t even the intriguing kind of drama people enjoyed listening to. It was just unnecessary fighting, even though Aeduan enjoyed the part where they blamed Leopold.

_Safi: Yes, we do, because now I apparently gave Merik Nihar my number because I was pressured by Kullen to act like we're the best of friends now. I'm going to spoil tomorrow's news for you, a murder happened_

_Stix: Love you too_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeduan finally learns about Leopold and Safi setting him and Iseult up. Merik wants to be a better person, and doesn't know how.

Now that their - no, Safi's, for he definitely didn't think about it as something, anything, other than a burden - revenge plot was over, Aeduean doubted he'd hear from the crazy people again. It was almost sad.

But then Leopold called him and the possibility was no longer anything but heavenly.

Aeduan sighed. "Let me guess, someone bumped into Safi and didn't say sorry?"

It was a stupid thing to say. Everyone knew Safi would've started another revenge plan even if the person apologised. He could just hear her voice in his head, talking about how it was "obviously sarcastic" or whatever other shit she thought could excuse wanting to ruin someone's life. 

"No. Maybe. Not that I know of. She told you that?" Leopold asked. Aeduan rolled his eyes. It didn't even seem all that unrealistic knowing Safi. He wondered for probably the thousandth time how (and why) Iseult endured her best friend's crazy, borderline obsessive ramblings. It must have been some kind of superpower, or at least an admirable amount of skill.

"What were you going to say, Leopold? And make it quick, I have places to be." Aeduan did not, and even if he did, Leopold wouldn't care. 

"Oh, yeah! How was your date with Iseult the other day?"

"What?"

"She refused to give us any details and said some things that were rather hurtful, if you ask me." 

Oh, how Aeduan was going to murder Leopold one day. It would be a sweet, sweet revenge for all of the suffering that the idiot put him through. 

"I don't know what Iseult said to you - or, well, about you - but I agree. It wasn't a date, you assholes abandoned us in that ice cream shop," Aeduan said. He hoped his lack of amusement carried well through his voice. 

"Yeah, so you could have a date! Don't you get it now?"

Aeduan was going to murder both Leopold and Safi when he saw them. A date? Seriously? They were both nightmares, and Aeduan was determined to wake up.

"You're an asshole," Aeduan said instead of goodbye. It seemed more fitting, although every bye said to Leopold was a good bye. The best bye. The most fulfilling bye. 

Aeduan didn't know what to do with this new information. Was it an actual date? What did Iseult think about it? Did he even want it to be a date? No. He didn't. Of course he didn't. That was ridiculous. Iseult was just a friend. Barely even a friend, he didn't know anything about her! Well, except her favourite book, but she talked about it a lot. And that she liked strawberry ice cream. And her dog's name. And he knew how she met Safi, but that was really only said because Aeduan was intrigued. Not by Iseult. Never by Iseult. He was just intrigued by their differences, and how they could be such good friends beside them. Aeduan couldn't even make friends with people painfully similar to him. 

He was still stuck in a childhood rivalry with one of his neighbours. They were both too stubborn to admit the other had good qualities, and yet before the whole revenge plot thing, she was the closest thing to a friend Aeduan had ever had. It was confusing, but Aeduan didn't like to dwell on it too much. He didn't think about Lizl unless he absolutely had to, and he didn't think about her as anything other than a bother.

She used to be the most annoying, pretentious person Aeduan knew, but that changed as soon as he met Leopold. Not that he was going to tell Lizl that. She would probably try to somehow become even more of a jerk to him, simply because she couldn't stand not being number one, even if it was in annoying a person. 

Aeduan had a feeling even Lizl would admit Leopold was annoying, and she usually became best friends with all the people Aeduan found even slightly unlikeable, ruining them and their whole family in his eyes by doing that. Perhaps she thought she was doing them a favour. 

Lizl would have told Leopold to fuck off, and Aeduan now wished he had done just that. He hoped Iseult did. Iseult. He should message her. Why didn't she tell him they were being set up, if she knew? 

No matter how Aeduan started the message, he kept erasing it. He finally decided to call her. It would be much simpler, right? That way he wouldn't have the time to be nervous. No, not nervous. He wasn't nervous. There was no reason to be. It was just Iseult. They talked before, in an exclusively platonical way.

Iseult picked up right away. "Hey!"

"Leopold told me we were apparently on a date," Aeduan said, skipping the greetings. 

"Wait, you didn't know?" Iseult asked. She sounded less like she was making fun of him and more like she was actually shocked, "I mean, not that I thought it was a date, but you should've known that was what they considered it."

It did seem reasonable that Leopold and Safi would overreact like that, but Aeduan found that there was something slightly dishonest in Iseult's voice. 

"Yeah, you're right. They're both assholes."

"Calling Safi an asshole is my job. She is one, but no one else is allowed to say it." Aeduan smiled at that, and then he did his best to stop it. To wear a neutral facial expression. He ddidn't even know why he smiled. There was just something about the usually reasonable Iseult being hypocritical from time to time. Or rather there was just something about Iseult. They were friends, and Aeduan...appreciated her. In a completely platonic, friendly, meant to disappoint Safi and Leopold way. 

"Am I allowed to call her an idiot? Just this one time?".

Aeduan didn't know why he was asking for permission. He didn't need it. He didn't need Iseult to allow him to do anything. And yet it didn't seem so bad when she laughed.

"This one time."

[x]

Merik was never less glad to find out that he was right. Usually he hated being wrong, and denied it if he was, but this time he wished he was overreacting when he said that there was a plot against him. Kullen and Ryber didn't tell him where they were going at first. Maybe it would've been better if they had. 

If they told him, he wouldn't've been sitting in front of Safi, confused and only slightly enraged. She showed him her phone, filled with half assed apologies sent in a group full of people he never met. Well, most of them anyway. Merik would never admit it, but he was kind of hurt to see Vivia's name in the group chat. They were making progress, and yet...Merik really had to fix himself. If so many people thought him self absorbed, it had to be the truth. 

He used to believe it just meant it was him against the world, and he wasn't a big fan of letting the majority decide what a person was like, but if Kullen and Ryber agreed too, it had to mean something. 

Kullen made Safi give Merik her phone number, which Merik didn't know what to do with. But his thoughts were too much all at once, and he needed to face them. Not alone, though. He couldn't do it alone. And he couldn't do it with Kullen, or any of his friends either. He didn't need someone to comfort him, he needed someone to show him what to fix. And so Merik found himself texting Safiya fon Hasstrel, self proclaimed master of bribery and corruption, whatever that was. _Oh my God I really am an asshole._ The reply came quickly. _Duh._

_Not helping. What makes me an asshole?_

Merik could imagine her rolling her eyes as she read the message. _Idk, I'm not your therapist._

Merik found her answer strangely comforting, mainly because everyone else did pretend to be his therapist. _But you owe me since you made a revenge plot against me._

_Fucking ask literally anybody else, I think Kullen will kill me if I give you the whole list._

Kullen wouldn't. Would he? He might possibly. Safi did say he stormed into her best friend's house mad as hell. Merik never saw Kullen mad, but it must have been at least slightly terrifying. He was taller than anyone Merik had ever met and that could be scary at times.

_If we meet up in person I'll have no evidence._

Merik didn't spend a lot of time talking to Safi during the day she apologised. Kullen later told him how he found out, and how he had to literally convince Safi's friend to tell her to apologise. She probably didn't even want to be there, and she had tried to get out of apologising by insisting that they were both assholes and that this was "a lesson learned" for both of them. 

That's why Merik was surprised when she accepted, telling him to meet her at the ice cream place. Okay then. 

He told Vivia where he was going. She shot him an apologetic look. They hadn't really talked about the revenge plan, or her involvement in it. Merik didn't want to know why Safi put the special emphasis on it when he noted that Vivia was in the group chat. He didn't want to know.

Was it him being an asshole again? He couldn't tell. That was exactly why he needed to talk with the one person who would bluntly tell him all of it. Sure, he could have asked either Vivia or Stix to do it, but he didn't want to jeopardise the progress he'd made with either of them.

He didn't want to be friends with Safi. He just wanted to understand why she didn't want to be friends with him. Why she made up a whole plot against him.

And it seemed that she loved explaining it to him. As soon as Merik got to the ice cream place, Safi started talking about it being "the place where all her genius plans to spite him were born". Merik didn't appreciate too much, but he knew he needed to hear it. 

He didn't want to add onto the ever growing pile of evidence that he was way worse than he thought, but he just had to ask about the jackets bearing the bizarre motto of the group. 

Safi was more than glad to explain that bribery and corruption was her method of "gaining allies". Merik snorted at that.

"Don't look at me like that, it worked on Vaness and your sister just fine!"

Merik was wondering how she got Vaness to help her, but what he didn't understand was why Vivia had to be "bribed and corrupted" into it. The revenge plot seemed like something she would get involved in without a second thought. 

Did Vivia not hate him as much as he thought? It would stay a mystery, because Merik was going to deny this conversation ever took place. 

"Maybe, but they know me and are greatly annoyed by me for whatever reason." Safi rolled her eyes, even despite the small smile on her face. "I mean, if I was just a stranger to them, they would never. Well, maybe Vaness. She likes to make people feel irrelevant."

That made Safi full on laugh. "Our Nessie does need to work on her social skills," she said. 

"Nessie? She'll have your head for that."

"Just my head? But my neck might get lonely." 

The joke wasn't even that funny, but Merik still laughed at the proud expression on her face. She was truly something else. 

As the conversation progressed, she made even more stupid jokes. It was only when Merik got home that he realised how the conversation wasn't about his own faults when it wasn't a set up for a play on words. 

She also asked if he wanted to join "the new revenge plan". Merik didn't know why, but he accepted. It was a spur of the moment thing. Dragging his friends into the agreement was, on the other side, a completely concious decision. 

It wasn't why he went to meet up with her at the first place, but Merik couldn't deny that it was nice. They weren't friends, so they could insult each other as much as they wanted to. Merik didn't know that arguments could be playful or anything than just outright frustrating. But whatever it was with him and Safi, it was more pleasant than he'd ever admit, and he suspected that she was the same.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of sadness, then cuteness, followed by sadness, sadness, and more sadness.
> 
> I'm sorry for everything you are about to read.

_Theriverstix_ , for lack of better words, was a ghost. A ghost that didn't want to be found - not by Vivia. Not by anyone else they might've met over the app. 

_Theriverstix_ was a ghost whose trail was this: A username on an app Vivia couldn't name and the fact that they went to the same school as Vivia. 

Vivia thought maybe it was time to give up. It wasn't a thought she took lightly - if there was anything she really wanted, it was to find her online friend - but really, it was all she could do. Vanessa search was getting her nowhere - _theriverstix_ was a ghost on other social media, too. Not just in real life or in school. And Stix, despite her best efforts (Vivia knew they were her best efforts; Stix sounded sad and apologetic whenever she told Vivia that she'd found nothing) hadn't made any breakthroughs. 

So her only option, really, was to give up. Vivia didn't like the sound of that, but, well. What else could she do? If _theriverstix_ didn't want to be found, she could respect that, no matter how much it crushed her inside.

Did she really have a right to be so crushed? She cursed herself for getting so attached to someone she had met over a fucking app - someone whose name she didn't know. Someone who wouldn't reply to her messages. 

It was becoming part of her daily routine - come home from school (on the weekends, send _theriverstix_ a message ( _Hey. We haven't talked in a while. Hope you're okay._ or _Did I do something wrong?_ (she really wanted an answer to that one)), and get no reply. 

She wasn't sure which hurt more - getting no reply, or being unable to find her friend. 

After school that day, Stix sent her a text - _Hey! Do you want to come over?_ Vivia was slightly annoyed - she had just got home, and wasn't planning on going out - but Stix's presence was calming. Somehow. Stix still spent every minute of their interactions flirting with her. Vivia wasn't sure what that meant. 

Why me? She typed back out of curiosity. _Didn't Kullen want to?_ _Well, no_ , Stix answered. _Besides, maybe I just wanna see your cute face._

Vivia blushed deeply, glad there was no one around to see it. _I just got home._

The reply came instantly. _Oh, that's fine. I'm outside your house now._

Vivia blinked at her phone in surprise before running down to the front door. True to her word, Stix was standing there with a sheepish smile on her face. Vivia laughed slightly and held open the door. "What are you doing here?"

Stix entered the house and shrugged, the smile still on her face. Vivia wished that smile would stay on her face forever. "Like I said, I wanted to see your cute face."

Vivia cursed her ability to blush easily. "But y-you had just invited me round your house?"

"Yes," Stix nodded. "But then I realised that your house was further from school than mine and it would be unfair to make you walk further. So here I am. So, which one is your room?"

Vivia laughed again, locking the door. "Follow me." Then she led Stix up to her bedroom. Thankfully, it was already tidy. She usually kept it neat. She despised messes. 

Stix sat on the edge of her bed, a small grin on her face. Vivia was struck by how much Stix seemed to fit right in. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked her. 

Vivia shrugged, joining her on the bed. They were close enough that their knees were touching - a point of contact she tried in vain to ignore. "I don't know. You did invite yourself round." Not that she minded. At all.

Stix hummed. "Good point. I hope you don't mind me doing that. I just can't seem to resist you."

Vivia's blush appeared again, and she knew Stix had noticed when she grinned widely again. There was no way Stix found her irresistible - that was just ridiculous. "Why do you keep doing that?" She asked, voice quiet. She found herself hoping Stix hadn't heard - despite asking, she didn't want her to stop.

Stix frowned. "Do you - do you not want me too?" She sounded unsure of herself. It was so not Stix-like that Vivia found herself wishing she never asked. "Because if it makes you uncomfortable, I can stop."

"No, no!" Vivia rushed. She didn't want Stix to stop. "That wasn't what I meant! I don't feel uncomfortable - in fact, you make me feel the complete opposite! I - I like it when you...when you say things like that."

Stix's smile returned. "You do?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course! I just...Why do you say things like that? I mean. You're you. And I'm me. Definitely not cute or super pretty or anything else you've said."

Stix frowned again and didn't say anything for a few seconds before she moved to face Vivia easier. Vivia did the same, and Stix dipped her cheek gently, eyes turning a little sad.  
It was barely even a touch, really, but Vivia's face burned again. Stix's hand was so warm and it felt...nice. It felt nice.

"Do you really believe that?" Stix asked her. Her voice was suddenly quiet, too. "Because I don't."

"You don't?" Vivia asked, surprised. The idea that Stix's flirting might actually mean something had crossed her mind but it was completely ridiculous. Right? 

"Of course not!" She smiled softly, yet she somehow managed to look serious. "Everything I ever said to you is true, Vivia. I wouldn't do that to you."

This was too good to be true. It had to be. "But - why?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" No. "I like you, Vivia. As in I like _like_ you."

Vivia didn't think she was breathing. She thought she didn't want to. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

Vivia no longer knew what to think. Stix liked her. Her flirting wasn't a joke. It was real - Stix's feelings for her were real. 

And Vivia...Vivia liked her back. She had to. She had never experienced it before, but she knew.She grinned slowly, a little giddy, and allowed herself to breathe. "I like you too."

"Thank god," Stix said. Then her smile fell slightly and Vivia wished it back. Something that looked like guilt shone in her eyes. "Before we do anything else, though, Vivia, I need to tell you something."

Vivia bought her hand up to Stix's - to the hand cupping her cheek gently - and squeezed it slightly. Reassuringly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

She took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye. "It's me, Vivia. I'm _theriverstix_."

[x]

Stix knew she fucked up. Of course she did. She had something good in her life and she had messed it up. 

She knew it as soon as Vivia's face fell. As soon as she stared at Stix in shock, Vivia's hand falling from hers. Stix knew it wasn't a good kind of shocked - though she hoped it was - because Vivia's eyes hardened. 

"What?" Vivia whispered. "That's not possible. Why would you - why would you lie about that?"

Stix shook her head. Vivia didn't believe her? No, no, no. This wasn't how she wanted this to go. Of course it wasn't! If you had told her when she brought it up, it might've been. "It's not a lie. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Really?" Vivia asked. It wasnt meant to be answered. "Because you just lied to be then. If you are _theriverstix_ , that means you lied when you said you'd help me."

"I didn't lie." _Didn't you?_ "I just. I didn't know how to tell you." _Because it was that hard?_

Yes. It was hard to tell her. Stix could tell the moment Vivia talked about her - no, about _theriverstix_ , they weren't the same people to Vivia - that she thought fondly of her. Of _theriverstix_. What if she wasn't what Vivia wanted her to be? She couldn't deal with that. She adored Vivia. 

She adored _littlefox_ , too. Of course she did. Each of their conversations were amazing. Wonderful. The highlight of her day. And to find out that _littlefox_ was the same person as Vivia - that was wonderful.

She couldn't lose Vivia. 

But it looked like that was happening anyway, and she was powerless to stop it. 

Vivia pulled away from her, and Stix's hand hand fell onto the bed between them. "You didn't know how to tell me? Why not?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Stix couldn't tell if it was a demand or a plea. 

_Of losing you._ "Of not being who you wanted me to be."

"What?" Vivia shook her head in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense, Stix. I was expecting _theriverstix_ to be the person I met online. And...you are, aren't you? How did I not see it?"

Stix saw her connect the dots in her mind - _theriverstix_ (she thought it was a clever play on 'Styx'). The similarities between her online self and her not-so-online self. The stupid message she had sent, telling her about Corlant. 

And she saw the last dot connect when Vivia's eyes widened. Her voice shook slightly when she said, "You didn't reply to my messages." Stix didn't say anything. "All this time, it was you. And you - you saw me get upset over _theriverstix_ \- over _you_ \- and you never thought to tell me?"

She should've told her straight away. She should've told her. Why didn't she? 

'Scared' no longer seemed like a good enough reason. Was it ever a good enough reason? _No, of course not._

"Of course I thought to tell you." Oh, god, this was all so bad. 

"Then why didn't you?" Vivia whispered. It was a broken sound. Stix wished she could turn back time. Back to when Vivia told her about _theriverstix_. "Were you - were you disappointed it was me?"

Stix's eyes widened. "What? Of course not!"

Vivia shook her head and a few tears fell from her eyes. _No, no._ "You were. That's why you didn't tell me, isn't it?"

Stix reached for her, reached to wipe away those tears. "That's not-"

"Please don't touch me." Vivia flinched back from her touch, and Stix's heart clenched as she remembered what she'd said to her before. _I like you too._

_I should've told her. Why didn't I tell her?_

There wasn't much that could've made this worse. Not really. Vivia was upset - was crying - because of her. Because of her stupid mistake. Vivia believed Stix was disappointed because _littlefox_ was Vivia and that couldn't be further from the truth.

But Vivia managed to find out what could've made this worse. Stix might've been impressed if she was anyone else inside her own head. 

Vivia stood from the bed, stared down at the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Leave."

Stix blinked, the word not registering until it did. Leave. "No - Vivia-"

"Leave." 

So she did. What else could she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my head since Chapter One - and although it was going to happen like this, a lot of the dialogue was inspired by alternative plotlines D and I rped.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another revenge plan might occur and Iseult has feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insertfruitpun wrote Safi's POV for this chapter!! Thanks D!!

Safi came to the conclusion that whatever she did Iseult would support her. She also came to the conclusion that her friend's support was often mocking. 

Iseult told her to be nice to her former nemesis, and Safi was. And then Iseult proceeded to mock her for it. Apparently it was worth an I told you so as well. Iseult wasn't usually like that, but it was different when it was just the two of them. Safi knew her friend loved her and didn't mean the insults that could barely even be called that.

As unfair as their playful arguments were towards her, Safi enjoyed them. She didn't enjoy anybody else mocking her, especially because she was an unrecognised genius. 

And being so very clever as she was, Safi came to another idea.

Her first plan failed because of faithful (and one not so faithful) friends. And there was only one person annoying enough to drive absolutely everyone away. 

Safi didn't say that about a lot of people. Maybe just Corlant and some girl who border line stalked Iseult last year, whatever her name was. But since she didn't know anything about that girl, Corlant was her new target. It was perfect. She wouldn't even need to bribe and corrupt people into it. There wasn't a single person in the school that even tolerated the guy. And Vivia already started with throwing him off the damn table. 

Obviously if Vivia joined so would Stix. Safi didn't know if the two were together yet but they would be eventually. That went for Iseult and Aeduan too. As much as her best friend denied it, Safi knew that there was something between them. 

And Merik said he and his friends would help out, too. His answer was probably just as sudden as Safi's question, but he said it and she was certainly going to bother him about it for the rest of eternity.

Now that she thought about it, the only person she'd really need to convince was Vaness. She didn't exactly say that she was going soft when it came to the group, nor did she show it in any way, but Safi knew. Call it intuition, or, if you're Vaness, imagination, but Safi knew.

She sent a message into the group chat. Not saying Corlant deserves to be miserable but that's exactly what I'm saying.

Needless to say, everyone agreed.

Well, not really, but in her head they called her a genius.

_Iseult: No_

_Vivia: He deserves it but we're not going to do it_

That was really confusing to Safi. Vivia gave her the idea, with her frustrated attack on the world's most useless religious fanatic. Honestly, how anyone could stand the guy was beyond her. Apparently nobody else could understand it either because nobody tolerated him. It took a long time for people to stop coming up to Vivia, calling her their hero. 

Safi found the idea of Vivia not participating ridiculous. _But you have to! You started it! Come on, it'll be a fun group activity!_

_Vivia: Maybe I don't want to have fun with this group_

_Leopold: Ouch_

_Vaness: She's right, all of you are immature and insufferable_

_Lev: You say all of you like you aren't the exhausted older sister in this chaotic family_

_Vaness: Please, you lot aren't nearly pretty enough to be my siblings_

_Stix: Ouch_

_Vaness: Especially you_

Safi knew that it wasn't really directed at Stix. If anyone else said that the response would have been the same. 

_So you're all in?_

Safi felt like she would probably get yelled at if she said it out loud. Her friends really were lovely. But since they couldn't yell, they sent passive aggressive messages. It was way more entertaining for Safi to see them try to convey their anger without using emojis. She personally overused them, but all the others thought they were overrated. They had a long discussion about it one day, and Safi came to the conclusion that they were all insane. Who didn't like emojis? There were so many, and there were some very unnecessary ones, and some creepy and bizarre ones as well. It was so fun.

_Vaness: I am going to have your head. Of course we're not in. If we were in we would've said so. You're insufferable and irresponsible and I haven't the slightest idea as to why I'm even here_

_Lev: Is somebody going to tell her there's no word count for threats?_

_Iseult: The word count is under zero. Safi was just joking_

_Aeduan: Yeah, didn't you know that no one is allowed to call Safi an idiot? Except when Iseult does it, which is completely right_

_Iseult: Precisely_

Safi was definitely not going to let this go in at least the following ten years. It wasn't like she overly liked Aeduan as a person or enjoyed his company too much but Iseult obviously did and Safi, as a good friend, had to show her how perfect they would be together. 

But her pride had been a bit wounded because of the complication that her loved best friend could ever call her an idiot. She sent them the middle finger emoji, which resulted in everyone attacking her.

_Caden: Not emojis again!_

_Vaness: Just when I thought this whole conversation couldn't possibly be any more draining_

Safi loved seeing them annoyed. She knew for all of Vaness's fancy words that she probably just groaned out loud. Just for the sake of being even more 'draining', Safi changed the name of the group chat.

_Bribery And Corruption ⚔🗂_

_Vaness: Ignoring my obvious obvious dislike of this atrocious title, what is the folder for?_

Safi decided to copy Vaness's pretentious messaging style. _Our plans! I'm pleased that you think all this genius comes at once but I plan it out. Or rather ✍🏼 it down_

_Vivia: Must you?_

Safi was having so much fun with this. _👍🏻_

_Caden: You're horrible_

That made her laugh out loud. _❤ you too_

_So what do you say? We can 🔪 Corlant ⚔_

_Stix: What does that second emoji mean?_

They were all so uncultured when it came to emojis. Safi had to fix that. _Together!!_

_Vaness: Isn't there an insane person emoji? Because that's what you'll make me by the end of your insane plans_

_Does that mean you're in?????!!!!!_

_Vaness: This is the first and last time I'm ever doing this...👍🏻_

[x]

Iseult was beginning to wish Safi was joking with the new revenge plan against Corlant, but she knew Safi well enough to know that she wasn't joking about it. Of course she wasn't - she enjoyed the last plan a lot (perhaps too much). Well, she didn't like the apologising part of it, but no one would really make her apologise to Corlant. 

She had spent all night watching as more and more notifications came in through the _Bribery and Corruption_ group chat discussing it - Leopold suggesting people push him off more tables, Safi suggesting that simply wasn't enough - and now she was forced to go through it at school, too. 

Of course she was. Safi would've begged her to come if she didn't - "We're a whole new team, Iseult!" Safi had said when Iseult had only slightly suggested she wouldn't join in. "You can't just leave now!" Besides, Iseult was curious to see how this larger group worked out - Merik's group and Safi's group was not a thing she had ever imagined together. Mainly because of the revenge plan, to be fair.

Either way, the two groups worked well together. Safi still insulted Merik, but Merik seemed okay with it - in fact, he fired right back at her. Ryber seemed to get along with all of them, and took part in all their conversations and discussions. She was the rational side to the scheming - if a plan wouldn't work, Ryber could tell and would come up with a better one. Vaness still sat there and told them that they were all horrible people, but that was to be expected. Kullen didn't interact as much as she knew Safi hoped he would, but Iseult guessed he was still mad at Stix.

Strangely enough, Stix was no where to be found. Iseult usually noticed her glued to Vivia's side, but not this time. Even Vivia seemed a little down, too - she didn't really participate in any of their group conversations. Iseult was worried about her, but was unsure how to approach her. They didn't talk that much, after all. 

Besides, Iseult was a little bit preoccupied with a few other things. Namely, Aeduan. She wasn't sure how he _didn't_ know about Safi and Leopold setting them up - surely it was obvious? Iseult had figured it out in a few minutes! 

And she wasn't sure how she felt about Aeduan not knowing, either. He truly believed that Safi and Leopold needed to simply do their own thing, and hadn't left her when they left them. Instead, he had taken her elsewhere - of his own free will. And he didn't have to. He was under no obligation to.

Then again, she was under no obligation to stay when Safi and Leopold's plan had come to light, but she had. Why? 

She thought that maybe she enjoyed his company. That was strange, because she didn't enjoy the company of many people. Safi was a given - and that was because Iseult felt like she belonged with Safi, in a way she couldn't quite explain. She tolerated other people's company, and that wasn't quite the same thing.

But she seemed to enjoy Aeduan's. Probably because silence with them wasn't awkward - they both seemed to prefer that to small talk. And Aeduan's stories about Leopold were incredibly amusing, too. Aeduan never made her feel uncomfortable, so that was a plus.

That didn't change the fact that she didn't know what being comfortable around him meant, not really. She wished she did, because feelings were often hard to work through.

Aeduan appeared later that lunch time and sat next to her instantly.

Iseult laughed slightly at his expression that screamed _why the hell am I here?_ "How'd they get you here this time?" 

Aeduan waved his phone at her. "Leopold kept sending me messages."

She laughed again. "Poor you."

He sent her a glare. "Don't laugh at me. It's not funny. This was not the reason I gave him my number for!"

"What _did_ you give him your number for, then?" Iseult asked, raising an eyebrow.

That made him pause. "I didn't even mean to."

She snorted. She had heard that story before, yes, but it was still hilarious.

Safi caught her eye and winked at her while gesturing between them. It wasn't even subtle! And when she turned back to Aeduan, she knew he had noticed it. 

"Wait," he said. "Is that why she kept looking at us like that? Because she was going to set us up?"  
 _  
Not quite, but it'll do._ "Pretty much."

"Oh."

She wasn't sure if that was a good 'oh', and they fell into another silence only disturbed by the Corlant-revenge-plan being discussed around them. Once again, she was struck by how she still felt comfortable with him, even if they weren't saying anything, and wondered if it would be the same as last time if they were alone.

Iseult turned to him suddenly, trying to stop herself from chewing her lip. "Would you like to go somewhere after school?" she asked him. What was the worst that could happen, really? 

Aeduan raised an eyebrow. "In what way do you mean?" 

"I'm not sure," she admitted.

He seemed to consider for a few seconds, then nodded. "Okay."

She grinned slightly. "Okay."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stix is sad but they talk and everything is right in the world again yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I have literally never posted anything on ao3 before and if the formatting comes out weird you should just not blame me. Thanks.  
> -D

Seeing Vivia around school was painful. Of course it was.

Stix didn't see Vivia that often anymore. Vivia didn't join in with all Bribery and Corruption meetings, which really only took place during lunch time or after school. And when Vivia did join in their little group meetings, usually following Vaness (Stix assumed Vaness was the only reason Vivia ever appeared), Stix felt like she wasn't actually there. She kept her head down, rarely joined in conversations. 

She would've said something, or made sure she was okay, if Vivia didn't leave before Stix got the chance. If Vivia didn't choose to constantly avoid her - she always sat next to Vaness, sometimes maybe Merik, never her. Stix supposed this was fair enough - if Vivia had lied to her instead of it being the other way around, she would've acted the same way. But it still stung, to not be able to sit next to her. To not be able to talk to her.

Not that she would know what to say. What could one say after they lied to another? She could explain, maybe, but she thought Vivia might not care about her explanations. She certainly hadn't the other day. 

_Leave._

Kullen was becoming increasingly suspicious of her. They weren't on the best of terms after he found out about their revenge plan, but he still cared. Even though she had lied to him - to all of them - he still cared. 

That alone gave her hope that maybe Vivia will come around. But what if betrayal within friendships wasn't as strong as betrayal between what could've been something more?

Whenever Stix and Kullen were within talking distance, she noticed the looks Kullen sent her. The worried ones, the ones that asked her _are you okay?_ without needing an explanation. The ones that begged her to tell him what was wrong, the ones that screamed _why won't you tell me?_

It was only a matter of time before Kullen decided verbally asking was easier.

One day after school, he appeared at her house. That was an uncommon occurrence because he was still angry at the revenge plan. But he was there, and Stix took that as the good omen she needed to believe in. At least one of my friendships are going to be okay.

Could she call what she had had with Vivia just a friendship? They certainly weren't a couple. _I like you too._

"What are you doing here?" She frowned, taking in his folded arms and his own frown. He didn't look happy to be there. 

Maybe this wasn't their friendship being fixed. Maybe he just wanted something from her. 

Kullen entered her house without asking, the door frame only just tall enough to let him through, and when she shut the door, he answered, "I'm worried about you."

She raised her eyebrows, not expecting that comment. Gods, was she so readable? "Why?"

"You haven't been yourself. I know you well enough by now to know when something is wrong, Stix." 

That was probably true. They were friends. It only made sense.

She shook her head. They were friends, yes, but she didn't want him to know how much she fucked up with Vivia. She would tell him, but not now. She wanted to mope a bit more. "I'm fine."

He raised a single eyebrow, then, an expression that said there's no way I believe that. "Come on, Stix. I'm not an idiot."

Sometimes, she really cursed how annoyingly perceptive he could be. She sighed. He knew her well enough to know when something was wrong - she knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to drop it anytime soon. "Sit down. It's a long story."

He did, impatience written across his face. So she told him the story. How she had confessed her feelings to Vivia. How Vivia had confessed her feelings. _I like you too._ How Stix couldn't go any further without Vivia knowing she was _theriverstix_ , so she had confessed that too. How distraught Vivia had been. How Vivia had told her to leave, and she had.

Kullen didn't say anything for a good five minutes after her story. And when he did, he announced, "You fucked up."

"I know." 

"You need to fix this."

"I know," she replied again, swallowing the irritation that rose up. She knew she had to fix it - but how? Was there anything left to fix?

Did Vivia want this fixed?

He sighed, seemingly exhausted. She didn't know why. It was her mess, not his. "You need to talk to her."

"And say what?" What good would talking be if she had no where to lead it?

"Apologise."

"I did," she snapped. Did he not listen?

"No," he countered. "You made excuses, and that's not the same thing."

She supposed that made sense. "What if she doesn't want me to talk to her?"

"She does. She's just as miserable as you, Stix." She didn't know whether she believed that, but Kullen continued on regardless. "You need to talk to her."

"I will."

*

She didn't. She tried, really. But every time she gathered the courage to do so, she ended up backing out. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know where or how to begin. 

She wished she did. Gods, she wished. Talking with Vivia was the highlight of her days, because Vivia was amazing company. She was super funny, and flirting with her was always fun. 

It wasn't only that, either. Vivia had this way of making anybody feel comfortable around her, and Stix loved it. She loved how she had always felt like she could talk to Vivia for hours in end and never get bored of her voice.

They had talked for hours on end, under the names _theriverstix_ and _littlefox,_ and Stix had loved it. It was wonderful, and nothing could compare to conversations with Vivia. Or just being in Vivia's company, either.

She missed Vivia. She missed _littlefox._

She had sent Vivia four messages after Vivia had told her to leave. Three over the app, as _theriverstix - I'm sorry_ and _Can you please talk to me?_ and _I didn't want to lie to you._   
Then one directly to Vivia's phone, as Stix - _You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Just know that I'm sorry._

She got no reply to any of them.

Kullen appeared outside her house a week later. A week of no talking to Vivia, despite what she'd promised him. Had she lied to him again? Did it count if it was simply a broken promise? She had enough of lies.

The first thing he asked was, "Did you talk to her?"

She shook her head instead of lying. She had considered it, sure, but Kullen was a human bullshit detector and would've seen through it anyway. "No."

He crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"I couldn't bring myself to." 

He sighed a sigh of long-suffering. "You like her, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then talk to her!" Kullen threw his hands up in exasperation. "What are you so afraid of?"

She shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes. "Of Vivia not caring. Of Vivia deciding that nothing I could say matters. Of Vivia deciding she wants nothing to do with me." 

"That will happen if you don't talk to her. You messed this up - you have to fix it."

Stix knew he was right, but didn't say anything.

*

The next day, Stix got a message from Kullen. _Hey. I'm at Merik's house now. Do you want to come? It might take your mind off things._

If it were any other time, Stix would've typed out 'no' as soon as she read that he was at Merik's house. But she didn't. Merik had been...better, recently. That wasn't a thing Stix thought she'd ever end up saying about him, but it was true. Merik was better, and Kullen was right. It could take her mind off things. So, instead, she said,   
_Okay._

_Great._

So she headed to the Nihar estate. She didn't know much more about the Nihars, despite going there occasionally, only that Serafin Nihar was a very wealthy business man. Which explained the size of the place - it never failed to make her feel small. 

Before she knocked on, though, she hesitated. What if Vivia is there, too? It was her house, too, after all.

No, she told herself and forced her hand to bang against the door. You refuse to do anything about it, so you can't avoid her.

The door was open instantly, and Stix eye's widened. 

Vivia stood in front of the door, as beautiful as ever. There was no expression on her face - just hard eyes and a firm set to her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Kullen - is Kullen here?" She asked Vivia, voice quiet. She couldn't meet the girl's eyes and concentrated on a speck of the ground beneath her feet.

"No."

Stix frowned. "Are you sure? He said he was on his way." Then her phone vibrated, and she got it out of her picket to see a message from Kullen.

_Talk to her._

Oh. Of course. She out her phone away and looked back at Vivia. "Do you - do you mind if I come in?"

Vivia sighed, but opened the door wider. "Be my guest."

Stix thought the words were definitely a little sarcastic, but this was probably the only chance she'd get. So she took it and stepped inside.

[x]

She watched as Stix stood awkwardly in the middle of the sitting room. In another time, Vivia would've kept her company. But this was not that other time, so she simply asked, "Do you know when Kullen is coming?" She was careful to keep how she truly felt about Stix's presence behind a mask of uncaring. 

"He was meant to be here already."

Vivia couldn't help but notice how Stix refused to meet her eyes, but she didn't comment on that and simply nodded. "Okay. You're welcome to stay here and wait. I'm going upstairs." She turned to walk back out, to go up to her bedroom.

"Wait," Stix stopped her quickly.

Vivia turned around despite the bells going off in her head. Stix still stood in the same position, arms hugging herself. "Yes?"

"I - I need to talk to you," Stix rushed out, as if she was desperate to do so. Maybe she was.

Then why haven't you until now? Vivia wanted to scream. But she didn't, and reigned herself in instead. She wouldn't let herself. "About what?"

"About what I did." She seemed to hesitate slightly, but then she said, "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already."

Stix shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Vivia. I do truly have feelings for you."

Vivia wanted to believe her. Of course she did, but how could she, after all that happened? "You lied to me." _You don't lie to people you have feelings for._

At least that's what Vaness had told her. As her closest friend - after the Bribery and Corruption group, she couldn't really say her only friend anymore - Vaness had been able to tell what that something was going on with her. And, well. Vivia had told her everything because Vaness helped her look for _theriverstix_ and needed to know the search was called off.

Besides, who else could she talk to about it? Merik might've been an option, maybe. He was certainly being less self-centred these days, and there wasn't quite so much tension between them, even after the revenge plan. She'd apologised for that, of course. 

She didn't want to talk to Merik about that, though. At least not yet. And she didn't know the others well enough to tell them. 

Vaness had listened to everything she had said with open ears. And when Vivia had finished her story, she seemed about ready to murder Stix, with her stony face and icy rage. 

"What should I do?" Vivia had asked her friend, because she hadn't known. She still doesn't, actually. "I do like her, Vaness. Maybe I should talk to her."

Even now, her life seems to be made up of 'maybe's. 

Vaness had shook her head. "No. She lied to you, Vivia."

She knew this. How could she forget? Her online best friend and a real life close friend happened to be the same person. That wasn't the kind of thing one forgets easily. "She likes me too. Even if she did lie."

"You don't lie to people you have feelings for," Vaness had told her. Her voice was firm, but not unkind. In fact, it was almost gentle. That wasn't something Vivia thought Vaness could be. "And who's to say she won't lie to you again?"

That was what she had feared. Vivia didn't want to reform her relationship with Stix only for it to be tangled in lies again. 

So she had heeded Vaness' words, Vaness' kind advice, and hadn't talked to Stix. 

It wasn't like Stix had bothered, either. Until now.

Until now, where Stix's eyes - usually full of warmth and mischief - were full of sadness and something familiar that Vivia didn't want to unpack. "I know. And I'm sorry about that. It was a really shitty thing for me to do."

"It was," Vivia acknowledged, but didn't say anything else about it. What more was there to say? 

"I was scared, Vivia," Stix told her. It almost sounded like she was begging Vivia to believe her. "I was scared that maybe you wouldn't want to be friends with me if you found out I'm _theriverstix._ That you wouldn't want to know me."

Vivia couldn't help it. Her heart softened and she asked quietly, "Why?"

Stix laughed humourlessly. "I don't know," she answered. "But that's why I lied to you."

Maybe she could understand that. Vivia might've been scared, too, if she were in Stix's shoes. She might've lied, too, if she were in Stix's shoes. 

_You don't lie to people you have feelings for._ True words, but not always. Vivia thought some circumstances could be excluded - was this one of those circumstances?

Gods, why couldn't things be simpler? If things were simpler, she'd know what to do. She'd know how to ignore her stupid heart whenever Stix was near, she'd know how to make the stupid butterflies go away.

"Please believe me," Stix said quietly. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when."

Vivia simply stared at her, a war going on between her head and her heart. Her brain was repeating Vaness' words - you don't lie to someone you have feelings for - but her heart was begging her to believe Stix. 

Stix wouldn't lie to her again, right? 

Vivia could walk out now, and that could be her decision. But before she could, Stix took another step closer and her heart clenched. There had never been so much distance between them until recently, and Vivia hated it.

"I know I hurt you," Stix continued. Her voice was still quiet, but her eyes seller with tears. And Vivia hated that. "That wasn't my intention, I promise you. And I'm so sorry that I did. There's no excuse for what I did, but I do wish you'd forgive me. I understand if you don't - I certainly wouldn't - but-"

Vivia made her decision and closed the distance between her and Stix in four steps. She held Stix's face between her hands gently and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

Stix's lips were soft and warm, and Vivia smiled slightly because none of it mattered anymore. Maybe Vaness was right, maybe she wasn't. She didn't care. 

It was the smallest of kisses, and she pulled away slightly. She knew her face was burning red as she searched Stix's face. 

Her eyes were wide, eyebrows raised. A light blush decorated her cheeks - not half as prominent as Vivia was sure hers was, but it was there. "What," Stix began, but then swallowed audibly. Vivia thought she could see that emotion from earlier - hope - shining in her eyes. "What was that for?"

Vivia, still blushing, gently brushed a strand of white hair of of Stix's face. "An apology. And because I like you."

The last bit made Stix smile, as did her gentle touch, but she asked, "An apology?"

"Yes," Vivia nodded and sighed slightly. "You hurt me." Stix flinched slightly. "But I shouldn't have told you to leave."

"You don't have to apologise for that." 

Vivia thought she definitely did. "I'm sorry about that, Stix. I was just hurt. And I thought...I thought you were disappointed I was _littlefox."_

Stix shook her head slightly, and touched Vivia's hand lightly. "Never, Vivia. If anything, I was happy."

"I'm glad." Vivia's lips quirked up, a small smile meant for Stix's eyes only. "And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you."

She sighed. "Me too." They smiled at each other, and Vivia thought she could stay there forever, just her and Stix. 

Stix's eyes dropped to her lips before looking back up at her eyes. "Can I kiss you, Vivia?"

This time, Vivia's lips split into a full grin, and she nodded. "Yes," she breathed. 

Stix kissed her, and Vivia...Vivia thought this was where she belonged. No worries, no apologies. No more regrets. Just her and Stix.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merik and Co. gets introduced to the Bribery and Corruption group and Aeduan and Iseult are totally not on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You almost got Aeduan's pov two times because a bitch is confused with how this works but trying her best

It was either the best or worst idea Safi ever had. She didn't even think about what came out of her mouth, as per usual. But this time she actually agreed when Iz said she was an idiot. 

She didn't even mean to ask Merik to join her team, much less extend the offer to his whole friend group. It just happened and Safi wasn't responsible for it, and if she was, she would deny it to the end of her days.

It wasn't the worst decision ever, though. Iseult insisted that she withdraw the offer first, because apparently she had a habit of being too harsh and it would probably create unnecessary tension.

Safi disagreed. Merik could survive a few insults, it wasn't as if he was an endangered species. And besides, judging by that one conversation they had, he wanted to be insulted, for whatever reason. Safi wasn't going to judge his coping mechanism as long as it allowed her to be mean with no consequences.

His friends weren't an unwelcome addition either. They all contributed meaningfully (except Kullen, but he'd come around eventually) and there wasn't even that much tension between the two groups. Truly a miracle, as Iseult said. 

Safi added everyone to the group chat, prompting yet another discussion about emojis, because, according to Merik, they had no place in group chat names. Safi retorted by calling him an incompetent lizard. It had nothing to do with emojis but it was true.

_Merik: That doesn't even make sense!_

_Says the lizard_

It caught on rapidly, and Safi changed Merik's contact name in her phone to _Lizard 🦎._ She was feeling oddly generous so she left out the incompetent. 

_Ryber: Let's not call each other incompetent, all right?_

_Iseult: Or lizards. Don't call people lizards, Safi_

Well that was an unfair attack. Two on one! _Not all lizard things are negative! Some people are competent lizards. Take Vaness, for an example. She's an independent lizard that doesn't need other lizards because she's better than them 👑🦎_

_Vaness: I am absolutely not a four legged reptile with movable eyelids, and rough skin. Especially not one with a crown_

_Lev: Lizard. The word is lizard_

_Zander: If she knows all those words I'm sure she knows the word lizard_

_Lev: I'm not. Normal people would say lizard_

_Vaness: You lot can't lecture anyone on "normal" behaviour. Mainly because you show no signs of having been in the same room as a single even remotely intelligent human being_

_Lev: That's a lot of words for fuck off_

_Vaness: I don't need to use foul language to express myself_

Safi could safely call bullshit on that. She made Vaness swear the first week of their partnership. She felt like Vaness would gut her if she shared the details, though. 

Leopold probably knew he shouldn't do it, but he considered annoying Vaness to the point of her forgetting all the fancy, big words she knew his biggest accomplishment.

_Lizard 🦎: Why did I agree to this again?_

_Iseult: They're tame now compared to how they were earlier_

_Aeduan: Yeah. At least you didn't have to do a photoshoot._

Well, Safi did miss that little thing in all her plans. She ordered jackets for the newcomers, of course, but she forgot about scheduling another photoshoot. _That could be arranged, actually._

The group chat was immediately flooded by various versions of "no", and not just from Merik's friends. Everyone knew that just because they did it once doesn't mean they'd be excluded the second time. Smart.

But Safi couldn't give up right away. Or ever. She found the last photoshoot to be endless fun, even though it did cost more than she expected. Her uncle wasn't very happy about that, but Safi really couldn't have cared less. She was paying with her own money she saved up, so he had no right to say anything about her "bizarre activites of choice". 

It was the same with the jackets. When they were first delivered, Eron commented on how no one would wear them (apparently he had the same fashion taste as every teenager ever and knew those things) and that Safi wasted her money. 

It took all Safi's self control not to tell him to fuck off. But she had absolutely no self control so she did end up saying it, which just resulted in laughter from the old asshole. It was somehow even worse than getting grounded. 

Safi got used a long time ago to her only parental figure being the worst possible person ever. Even Iseult, who complained about her mother all the time (and she did have good reasons to, that woman was dreadful) had a better experience. Because yeah, Gretchya might have been overprotective and too harsh but she was every bit a parent. Safi still hated her on behalf of her best friend though. She really was dreadful, but being better than Eron was not difficult at all.

Safi learned that a while ago. Naturally, she got back at him by being as insufferable as she could. That was a part of why she insisted that the first photoshoot should happen at her house, and it was why she said that the second one would too. No one was too enthusiastic about it. Apparently last time was "too long". 

Safi decided not to take that personally. You can't rush perfection, everyone knows that. 

_Yeah but I already paid for everyone's jackets, the least you can do is show up. You basically owe me._

_Lizard 🦎: I'd rather give you the money and return this atrocity_

_I'm afraid I'm not a plastic surgeon so your atrocity of face will have to stay the same_

_Iseult: Would it even be worth it to tell you not to do that?_

_Kelp dreaming._

_Ryber: ...You mean keep?_

_Lev: No, she meant KelpDreaming™. It's the name of this beauty product company. You know, the one with that line of perfumes all in different shades of blue._

_Iseult: You just made that up, didn't you?_

_Lev: Who, me? I would never. It's totally legit. They also have this face mask called Smooth Like A Shark_

_Vaness: Sharks aren't smooth_

_Lev: You aren't smooth. Besides, I didn't name it_

_Caden: ...But you did_

_Lev: No, the company did. Specifically their best employee who has been in multiple magazines_

_Caden: Will I regret asking for her name?_

_Lev: Joseaphina Coral_

_Vaness: You are dead to me_

_Lev: Cremate me and throw my ashes into the sea_

[x]

Safi and Leopold setting them up was one thing. One very annoying thing.

But Iseult actually doing something about it? That was a whole another, very new, and yet very frightening thing. Aeduan had yet to decide if it was annoying.

It wasn't like anything would come out of it. Iseult herself said she didn't know what exactly it was. It would be unfair to her to act like it could be anything but a friendly hangout. 

So that's what they did. They hung out. Not at the ice cream place. That was their initial plan, yes, but the chances of the others seeing them there were high, and Safi and Leopold would never let them hear the end of it ever.

They did get ice cream to-go, though. Aeduan would never admit it out loud, but Safi did choose a good place to hold their meetings. They were there so often, most of the staff knew them by names at this point. 

Aeduan didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He let Iseult start the conversation, and then he let her carry it. It probably wasn't what he should have done, but he didn't have it in him to interrupt Iseult while she told him about the girl who borderline stalked her last year.

It wasn't a story most people would retell with laughter, but Safi was involved, so that automatically made it much less serious. 

And really, who wouldn't laugh when Safi decided to give her "a taste of her own medicine" and creeped her out over text? Of course she got the number and social media usernames from Iseult, but the other girl didn't know that.

It was the first and only time Aeduan would ever agree with a revenge plan of Safi's making. And only because it was for Iseult. It seemed to be the one thing they had in common, caring about her. Aeduan couldn't deny it to himself anymore, but he'd be caught dead before admitting it out loud.

Or maybe not, considering the fact that they were...whatever it was that they were doing. It was nice, to talk alone without chaotic things happening all around them, courtesy of Safi. 

Aeduan knew she'd want to know every detail of their conversation. She wouldn't ask him, not unless she was absolutely desperate, but he knew for a fact that Iseult was going to suffer for offering to do...whatever this was with him in front of Safi. 

But really, it was her fault for befriending Safi, just as it was his fault for not abandoning their crazy schemes when he still could have. When he wasn't attached in a way that he knew his father would call stupid, just as he had many times before, and Aeduan always knew better than to call him out on his hypocrisy. It was for many reasons, but especially because his mother was still a taboo in the house, even after all those years.

But Aeduan couldn't talk to anyone about it, about any of it, so he just listened to Iseult talk. She didn't usually do it a lot, but it was like they had a silent understanding in that moment.

Aeduan was barely keeping up with what she was saying, and at one point a comfortable silence fell over them.

Iseult opened her mouth to say something, but her phone vibrated. She rolled her eyes as she read the message. Probably Safi.

"We're doing another photoshoot, this Saturday at five," Iseult said, confirming Aeduan's suspicions. 

"Do we have to? What is she threatening us with this time?".

Iseult checked her phone again, and rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "Locking us in a room with Merik for two hours."

Aeduan certainly didn't hate Merik enough to rival Safi, but that was just about the most atrocious thing he could ever think of. He just didn't like people in general, but Merik was a whole new level of annoying. Not more insufferable than Leopold, but truly something else. One time they all had to sit through a sixteen minutes and twenty three seconds lecture (Safi timed it on her phone, and apparently this wasn't her first time doing something like that to annoy Merik) when somebody suggested throwing away the leftover food. Apparently it was a direct insult to anyone who had ever been hungry in their entire life. Aeduan never heard someone be so right yet so wrong at the same time.

So no, he didn't want to be stuck with Merik alone anywhere for any period of time. 

Seems like Safi's blackmail worked even better the more she practiced. 

"So we do have to?," Aeduan said, more a question than a statement. If Iseult missed out surely he could too. Safi would never be so cruel to her best friend.

It was probably a dumb thing to ask, especially since, no matter how annoyed, Iseult was always on her friend's side. At least it made her laugh a bit before she responded, smile still on her face. "Unless you want to hear how you're directly responsible for global warming."

"I bet that's only scratching the surface. He seems like a conspiracy theorist."

Iseult laughed again, and Aeduan never found insulting people so enjoyable. And that was definitely saying something, considering how satisfying it always was to wipe the victorious smile from Lizl's face with just a few well-selected words.

"Uh...in that case, you're an alien from a race whose mission it is to ruin Earth, making you perfectly aware and proud of your role in making the world more and more uninhabitable every day," Iseult said. She seemed to be really into making fun of Merik. It was probably an everyday activity when you were Safi's friend.

"Such a plausible story."

"You have no proof that it's not true. No one has seen it but no one has not seen it either. We can never be sure," Iseult said in a voice that belonged in a horror movie. Aeduan assumed was her best impression of the way Merik talked. It wasn't the most impressive thing ever, but they were mocking Merik now, not each other. 

It felt nice, to ridicule someone with another person for a change. It was definitely nicer than when he told people they were annoying and it was like was talking to a wall. 

To be fair, that only really applied to Leopold. He seemed to view insults as an encouragement to be even worse than he usually was. 

And other people would just fire insults right back, never owning up to the fact that nobody could tolerate them. 

So yes, this was nice, even though Aeduan didn't imagine that this was what they'd end up talking about. It was still a comfortable, friendly conversation. Friends do make fun of...also friends? Maybe? Together. Aeduan wasn't sure if he could exactly call Merik his friend. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to, as he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted this to be purely a conversation between friends. He wasn't sure if Iseult would even want to, but the fact that this was happening at all must have meant something. Something good, or something bad? Aeduan didn't know.

And besides, mocking Merik was so much easier than thinking about all that complicated stuff. So that was what they did, until Iseult realised that it had already been almost two hours and that she had to do something.

Aeduan hoped that it wasn't just a vague excuse to get out of the conversation. He was really enjoying it, but if Iseult wasn't then that was bad. But the smile she gave him was sincere, so Aeduan thought that maybe she enjoyed it too. He certainly wasn't going to ask her, but it seemed more likely than not, and so Aeduan found himself smiling back.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merik joins in with the second Bribery and Corruption photoshoot. Aeduan and Iseult may have been on a date, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one! I hope the next chapter will come out regularly this thursday so there's no need to worry about the whole schedule moving.

"You're lucky I didn't put 'Lizard Of The Year' on your jacket."

Merik didn't know just how lucky he actually was. On one hand, it wouldn't be surprising coming from Safi. He could almost see her laughing while adding the words. On the other hand, not putting insults on people's jackets was just basic human decency. Then again, what did Safi know about normal humans and how they did things? Merik was half convinced that she wasn't of this world.

He debated not even going to the photoshoot. After all, the punishment was being with him. As unfair as it was of her to call his presence torture, it was a loophole like no other. Merik could easily spend time alone with himself. 

But Safi seemed to have predicted that because she said that they were all going to show up at his house if he didn't come. Merik really, really didn't want to explain any of that to his father.

He had no other choice than to hope it wouldn't be as long and agonizing as the last photoshoot allegedly was. 

Nobody was happy about it, and Merik couldn't blame them for that. He could however blame them for mentioning it to Safi. Giving her ideas was the second most dangerous thing ever. The first was getting involved in her ideas.

This photoshoot was harmless, maybe even fun, at first glance, but just fifteen minutes in and Merik already felt like he was burning alive under the unforgiving heat of the sun. He wasn't exactly wearing a light jacket, either. 

Safi did offer them refreshments and a place to sit while they waited for the photographer, which surprised Merik, but it didn't help with how annoying it all was. And then when the photographer came, already looking traumatised (likely from the last time he talked with Safi, who Merik learned overshared in the most unnecessary moments possible), Safi somehow managed to make him even more uncomfortable.

"Even more people want to get revenge on that guy?," he asked, in an attempt to seem friendly. That was his first mistake, because Safi then went on and on to explain to him how there was a change of plans, and Merik didn't know how to feel about this random man treating a revenge plan against him so casually. 

"So you're telling me that somebody stabbed you in the back and told the annoying guy's friends, who told him, and made you apologise?". Merik wasn't entirely pleased with being referred to as annoying, but he figured it would have been even worse if he wasn't present so he decided to let it go this time.

"Yeah, and then we joined forces, and now we're planning to make another person's life living hell."

The photographer, Mark if his van was to be trusted, seemed to be one more unnecessary detail from running away. Merik couldn't blame him.

Luckily Iseult stepped in, insisting that they had to hurry up with the photoshoot. Mark was obviously glad because he rushed to get his equipment from the van.

Merik wouldn't have taken Safi for a perfectionist, but she would have sacrificed all of them to get good pictures. He could just imagine her saying that there were too many hands in the picture and that someone had to say goodbye to ever holding anything again. Or maybe a severed head on the floor would make the pictures so much more aesthetically pleasing. 

They had to redo one picture a thousand times, because somehow it was their fault that Safi lived in a busy part of the city. Apparently cars in the background made it seem much less professional.

Merik tried to argue that a photoshoot for a stupid revenge plan didn't need to be professional, and that she could've just snapped a few photos with her phone and called it a day, but Safi didn't agree. In fact, there was yet to come a day that they agreed on anything.

The afternoon was filled with arguments, yelling, and people (mainly Safi, though Leopold joined in sometimes) making Mark evidently uncomfortable. 

In the end, there was a couple hundred group photos, then one of the "original crew" that Merik was glad not to be a part of. Then Merik and his friends were forced to take a picture together, which Safi called 'The Lizard Group', probably just to get on his nerves. 

The others were completely optional, and Merik hoped that no one would want to stay there any longer, but he was wrong. Suddenly everyone wanted to take a picture with their friends. And yeah, it might have been fun if Safi wasn't there to freak out over every minor detail, but Merik would rather die than admit it. Actually, at the rate the whole thing was going, he might as well have died of heat.

Kullen and Ryber took a picture together, which was to be expected. It wouldn't surprise Merik if they already had a couple thousand photos together.

Apparently Safi herself didn't have to live up to her own ridiculous standards, because she stuck her tongue out in the picture she took with Iseult. She also made Vaness actually smile in another photo, which would have been impressive if Merik didn't know that she was literally threatened into even being there.

Caden, Zander and Lev got their photo taken too. Merik didn't really know anything about the three except that they were Safi's friends. That kind of seemed like enough Information. He was now a hundred percent sure that Lev was the one who offered to hide his body, though he didn't ask. 

Merik himself refused to take any extra pictures. It genuinely surprised him that Vivia didn't do the same. He found out when they started talking more or less civilly that they weren't all that different. In fact, Merik expected her to be way more annoyed with how long it was taking than she actually was.

Instead she took a picture with both Stix and Vaness. Merik knew that Vivia and Vaness were friends for a long time but he didn't take either of them as the kind to do something like this photoshoot. 

And then with Stix, the picture had a different feeling than the one with Vaness. Merik couldn't figure out what it was, but something was off. It was probably because they weren't as close. 

Or maybe it was just how weird it felt to actually see Vivia enjoying herself. She always seemed to be a in a bad mood, even in their recent more pleasant but still as confusing conversations.

They didn't have one of those going back home when the photoshoot was finished. Vivia disappeared before Merik could even try to look for her. 

He didn't pay it too much attention. The photoshoot took almost two hours and they were all just happy to finally be free. She'd show up eventually anyway. 

The photoshoot was seemingly not enough for the day. The group chat was active as ever, and Merik didn't really mind anymore. Some of the conversations they had in there were actually funny, and some of the plans were sometimes actually clever. Not that Merik ever thought he'd call anything involving Safiya fon Hasstrel clever. Not that he thought he'd be thinking about Safi at all. 

But it was hard not to when she was sending the most ridiculous messages to the group chat. 

_Safi: If Merik is an incompetent lizard and Vaness is an independent lizard what kind of lizard am I?_

Merik could think of quite a few responses, none that wouldn't end in an argument between him and Safi.

_Aeduan: An annoying lizard_

_Safi: I am wounded_

_Aeduan: Feel free to bleed out_

While Merik agreed with Aeduan's response, he knew that Safi would react way differently if he said it. He didn't know what that meant, though. 

_Lev: A lizard that uses KelpDreaming products_

_Vaness: We are not talking about this again_

_Lev: How are you going to stop me? Tell mummy and daddy lizard on me? Make them take away my lizard phone?_

_Vaness: With the amount of intelligence within that argument you might as well be an actual lizard._

Merik didn't know why he found their pointless exchange so funny. He also didn't know why he wanted to get involved in it. 

I personally think Safi is more of a cockroach.

The simple message started an even longer discussion than the one that Safi's original question could have. 

_Caden: Yes, but she's asking what kind of cockroach/lizard_

All of Safi's friends were so hopelessly chaotic

_Lev: A shaddazling one_

_Lev: A dozen shaddazling Seahorses is also a popular perfume line by KelpDreaming_

_Vivia: Shaddazling isn't even a word_

_Lev: Is now_

_Safi: Okay so I'm a shaddazling cokcroah?_

_Lev: "Cokcroah"_

_Safi: That's me_

Merik cringed at the misspelt word at first, but then he saw it as what it actually was: an opportunity.

_An illiterate cockroach, more like it_

_Safi: A SHADDZLING cockroach that will kick your ass_

_Lev: You ruined my made up word now so I'm with the lizard_

_Safi: Shut the shaddazle up_

_Lev: Rude_

Merik didn't feel as annoyed as he probably should have with being called 'the lizard', but he got over it in time to keep the argument going, which was what truly mattered.

_I have support now and you don't. How does it feel to have a group working against you?_

Unfortunately, the didn't get the response he expected.

_Lev: Dude, chill, I was just joking. Not that deep._

_Lev: You know what is deep?_

_Lev: The Blue Sea™, a body wash by KelpDreaming™ that has amazing reviews all over the internet_

_Lev: KelpDreaming™ : Where your dreams aren't made of anything that has ever been even remotely close to kelp but we give it names of things that did._

[×]

Realistically, Iseult knew Safi would never leave her alone after she had asked Aeduan out. 

(Was that what she had done? Asked him out? They walked around and talked, but was it in the same way most people think of when someone says 'asked out'?)

As her best friend, Safi had been the first one to learn of their little hang out. She had asked Iseult to come round on the same day she was to go out with Aeduan, and obviously Safi had demanded an explanation when Iseult had said she couldn't.

In hindsight, telling Safi after her whole setting-Iseult-up-with-Aeduan was the worst idea Iseult ever had, period. Safi had grinned widely at her when Iseult told her friend, and it scared Iseult.

Safi only smiled like that when she had a plan. And Iseult didn't like Safi's plans very much (they usually consisted of getting revenge on people.)

A few days after the not-so-date-but-maybe-actually-a-date, Safi turned up at Iseult's house and invited herself in, which was actually pretty usual for her friend. 

Safi had smiled widely and the first thing she asked was, "How did your date with Aeduan go?"

Iseult forced herself to not blush and raised an eyebrow. "Are we forgoing 'hellos' now, Safi? That's rather rude of you."

Safi rolled her eyes. "So's doing a revenge plan, do you really think I care?" Iseult didn't think she did, but Safi didn't actually care about her opinion right then. "So? Come on, Iz."

She sighed. "It wasn't a date," she protested. 

Maybe it was a date. Maybe it wasn't. She wasn't sure, though, and she didn't want Safi to think it had been a date. She didn't know what Aeduan would say to that, and she didn't want to ask.

Safi glared at her. "It was most definitely a date and you know it." 

"I do not know it, Safi." 

Her friend sighed, like she was suffering because of Iseult's protests. "Fine, fine. But you like him, right?" 

She managed to force the blush off her face again, but couldn't stop the stammer from breaking up her words. "I-I don't know."

It wasn't a lie, no matter what Safi might believe. She truly didn't know. She had read about it in books and seen it in films, but it was never something she had experienced herself. She didn't know what to name the emotion that settled inside her whenever Aeduan arrived for more Bribery and Corruption discussions or whenever Aeduan answered his phone to her and didn't sound annoyed.

She didn't know what it was. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Well, you may not, but I do," Safi replied, unaware of the internal war going on in her head. "You like him. He likes you too."

It felt like too much. There was no way Safi was right - she didn't know Aeduan. Not like Iseult did. "It wasn't a date, Safi," she insisted.

Not that she thought Safi would actually listen.

"Fine, fine, if you say so," Safi answered with a roll of her eyes. "But still. Tell me what happened."

So she did, because Safi asked and who was she to say no to her best friend? She told Safi how they got ice cream before walking around and talking about anything and everything they could think of. She told Safi how Aeduan had seemed to enjoy being with her - and how she certainly enjoyed being with him.

Safi grinned when she finished the story. "It was definitely a date," she announced. 

"It was not!" Iseult protested yet again, but the words had no heat in them. If anything, they had hope in them. 

It felt foolish to hope that maybe Aeduan wanted it to be a date. Did she truly mind if it was a date?

She didn't think she did.

Safi sighed again and got her phone out, flashing her a grin that Iseult didn't like. "Clearly you don't believe it's a date, so why not ask Aeduan? I'm sure he'd be happy to help with our problem."

Iseult gaped at her. Of all the things Safi could've said, that was not something Iseult would've thought of. "What? That's insane, Safi!"

"Obviously. Don't worry, Iz. I won't tell him you're here." And then Safi called Aeduan and put it on loud speaker.

Aeduan answered just as she was about to take the phone out of Safi's hand and hang up. But Aeduan answered and said, "If this is a trick to get me to come up with ideas for your revenge plan, Safi, stop it now."

Iseult raised an eyebrow in Safi's direction, because that was definitely something Safi would do, but her best friend didn't notice. "No, none of that today, Aeduan," she told him, voice dripping with false reassurance. "Tell me - Iseult didn't to me whether your little hang-out was a date or not. What do you think about it? 

Aeduan's voice sounded a little alarmed. "Is Iseult there now?" 

Safi sent her a wink and answered, "Of course not!" How anybody could believe the false innocence in Safi's voice was a pure mystery.

"Oh," Aeduan said. He was silent for a second, then said, "I don't know if it was a date. Iseult didn't specify to me, either."

Safi nodded even though Aeduan couldn't see it. "Would you have wanted it to be?" 

Another pause. Iseult thought maybe Aeduan had hung up. Then he answered, "I wouldn't have minded if it was."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just shippy moments that might be slightly out of character.

Aeduan regretted each and every conversation he had with most people. It used to be all people, really, but due to...more recent developments, it was just most now. He didn't know how he felt about that change. 

And while being annoyed at himself for even answering Safi's calls and messages in the first place was a regular occurrence, this was so much worse. 

Iseult might have not been there, but there was no doubting that Safi would tell her. And maybe it would be better if she did than Aeduan trying to express it without sounding like a total idiot.

Still, he was more nervous about it than he should've been. Iseult didn't seem like the kind of person who would belittle him for it if she didn't feel the same way. He hoped she did, though, and that was new, and it was strange. Very strange, and perhaps a bit terrifying as well.

Aeduan's hopes had never before included anybody else. They had never included feelings. It was just the usual: get into a good school, get a job he didn't entirely hate with co-workers who kept to themselves and live an average life. Aeduan never considered anything else. He never considered anyone else.

The day after Aeduan said what he said, possibly sabotaging his friendship with Iseult, he debated avoiding her. They had no classes together and maybe she wouldn't notice if he didn't look in her eyes during their lunch-meetings. 

Safi would, though. That was his biggest mistake. Getting Safi involved in anything was generally a bad idea, but in something this personal...Aeduan could only hope she wouldn't go over the top with it, at least for Iseult's sake. He knew she wouldn't.

But she wouldn't let him just avoid Iseult either. It was one good trait Aeduan was willing to admit Safi possessed. She was a loyal friend through and through, and even if it might have sabotaged his chances with getting out of this very awkward situation as quickly as he could. 

So when he saw Iseult at lunch, he acted as normally as he could. There was a chance Safi hadn't told her yet. Aeduan had no doubt that she eventually would, but maybe they hadn't seen each other yesterday. He hoped they didn't. As easy as it would be to let Safi do the awkward part for him, it just didn't feel right. 

"I need to talk to you," he said before Iseult could even sit down. "In private," he added after Safi raised her eyebrows at them, even though she was seemingly in the middle of a conversation. 

Iseult nodded. "Now?". 

"Not if you don't want to. But there's something I have to tell you."

Iseult smiled, pleasantly surprising Aeduan. "After school, then?". 

Aeduan nodded, and just like that they both got included in conversations they didn't really care about. Maybe Iseult did, actually, but Aeduan couldn't find anything even remotely interesting in plotting revenge against Corlant when he would have to repeat to Iseult what he said to Safi yesterday. 

It didn't seem like an entirely bad idea, which was what surprised him more than anything. He didn't usually think that his ideas were good, and he seemed to second guess himself more than ever when Iseult was involved, but he was sure about this. It had to be him telling her, not Safi. 

Aeduan looked at his phone every few minutes, counting in his head the minutes before lunch ended.

His last few classes seemed to end faster than usual, which was fortunate. He just couldn't wait to get it over with and stop being so pathetically nervous. 

Iseult was waiting outside the school as agreed. Safi was there, talking to her. Aeduan couldn't quite make out the words, but that didn't matter. As soon as they noticed him, Safi excused herself, going who knows where. Aeduan knew he should've appreciated her leaving them alone but he was never this nervous before.

What if Safi told Iseult what he said just mere minutes before Aeduan had the chance to do so himself? What if it was all for nothing and Iseult already knew how he felt? 

In that one moment, the whole thing felt so stupid. He felt stupid. But even if it ended up being the most embarrassing moment of his life, he had to do it. He told Iseult he had something to say, and he had to tell her.

"So...hi," he started, not at all eloquently. "No, not hi - I mean yes, yes hi, but that's not - the way I said it was wrong." 

And just like that, in an attempt to fix things, he made it even more awkward. Aeduan sometimes really wished he never met Leopold. Then he never would have met Iseult either, and he wouldn't be in this situation. Oh, what Aeduan would do not to be in this situation right now.

His tripping over his words was apparently funny to Iseult, and Aeduan couldn't even be annoyed with himself for it if it made her laugh. "What I mean is...Hi, but hi is not all I have to say."

They talked normally after what Aeudan now admitted to himself he wished was a date. They didn't mention it, but it wasn't awkward. This was awkward. 

"I'm listening," Iseult said, and it sounded so reassuring, Aeduan stopped doubting himself for a moment. 

And then that moment passed and he had no idea what he was doing. He already knew that it was the worst idea ever, but now, face to face with Iseult, it somehow seemed even worse. 

"I...you know that...thing we did a few days ago? That you said you weren't sure about what it was? Well...I'm not sure what it was either, but I know what I wanted it to be."

Iseult smiled then, and maybe...maybe it wasn't the worst idea ever. 

"I think I'm sure what I wanted it to be as well," she said. Neither of them gave any further elaboration on it, but there seemed to be a sort of quiet understanding between them in that moment. 

"That's...good. Nice. That's nice."

Iseult smiled even wider, agreeing with him without any words. Maybe it wasn't such a horrid idea after all.

[×]

Safi didn't expect to call Aeduan two times in the span of two days. He was no fun, and while she didn't hold anything against him, she couldn't exactly say she enjoyed his company.

Iseult seemed to, though, and that was completely new. Safi never saw her friend look at anyone in that way before. It was completely new for Iseult, and Safi could tell by how confused she appeared by her own feelings. Poor girl couldn't even tell she liked someone when it was so painfully obvious.

And it was so, so obvious that Aeduan liked her back. Safi was saying so from the beginning, because she was an amazing friend and great at recognising those things. 

And while those two awkward lizards obviously liked each other, they were both obviously inexperienced. Safi knew for sure that Iseult was, and she had a gu feeling about Aeduan. Her gut was rarely ever wrong. 

But inexperience was no excuse to be an asshole. Safi almost expected Aeduan to ignore Iseult after his confession. Anyone who knew her and her best friend knew that Iseult likely already knew what he said about their date. 

And yet Aeduan told her on his own. Safi had to admit that she was impressed by that. But she didn't quite approve yet.

She had set them up, yes, but now that they were actually getting serious, Safi had to be a good best friend. And that meant she had to make sure Aeduan wouldn't hurt Iseult. She had to make sure he was right to her.

Safi could tell right away that he was annoyed when she called. Of course he was, he always was. She didn't like it. It was too negative, in her opinion. But Iseult didn't seem to mind. While she wasn't as bad as him when it came to it (Safi fully believed that she would've been if it wasn't for their friendship), Iseult also enjoyed peace and quiet more than their loud revenge plan discussions. 

Personally, Safi didn't get what was so appealing in just talking on the side, but if Iseult liked it, it wasn't to be judged. And Safi was about to make sure she had damn good conversations, because she was about to threaten the person she'd be talking to.

"I can almost see you rolling your eyes and if you do that again over the course of this very serious conversation we're about to have, I will literally make sure you don't have eyes anymore."

Aeduan didn't sound annoyed in the slightest when he asked, "and what are we talking about?".

"I'm very glad you asked. I know you don't take me seriously at all, and I usually don't care about your opinion at all, but you're going to listen to me right now, and you are going to answer every question I ask you honestly." When he didn't respond right away, she added, "understood?".

Aeduan let out a vague sound of agreement, but that was enough for Safi. She was supposed to do the talking here. 

"Good. Now, Iz obviously likes you, which, wow, I was very, very surprised because you're about as charming and socially capable as a brick wall, but let's not dwell on that," Safi started, "I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt, and let me tell you, you don't make a compelling case as of right now. We know literally nothing about you. I don't even know your last name!"

Aeduan didn't defend himself. Safi would have immediately shot him down if he did, so she appreciated it very much. Instead he just said that there wasn't much to know, and that no one ever asked. Safi had guessed so much, and she knew no one asked. Well, she knew she sure as hell didn't. He didn't seem very interesting.

"I don't really care for any sob story you might have, as long as you don't make my best friend's life one. She really likes you, and if you mess that up, not only will you be the dumbest fucking person ever, you will also be my next target."

"That escalated quickly," Aeduan muttered.

"What did you just say?".

"Nothing." Right answer. Safi heard him well enough the first time, and he obviously took the hint. It was his only chance to fix what he said.

"Now, I don't think you plan to hurt her, but I don't think you're exactly skilled in this kind of thing, and Iseult deserves only the best. I don't care how you do it, but you will make yourself worth her attention and you will make sure that she always has yours."

Safi hung up then. She didn't ask him if he understood. He had better have, or she would come after him. 

She sent a single text to Iseult, one that assured that her phone would get blown up with calls she'd strategically ignore with a horrible excuse Iz would surely see through.

_Had a talk with your boyfriend. Tell me if one was not enough._


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one PoV in this chapter! Sorry! Basically, Safik + Spying. Enjoy

Not only did Merik suddenly tolerate being called a lizard, he caught himself finding it almost funny. He probably would've thought it was hilarious if it was said about someone else. 

No one really seemed to hate Corlant, but he annoyed them all so much. The revenge plot wasn't so much to inconvenience him, though, as it was to keep the group together. At least that's what Safi told him it wasn't, which meant it probably was. 

He also found that he could tolerate Safi. She was damn smart when she wanted to be, even though she was sometimes outright irritating. But arguing with her was almost therapeutic, and while Merik didn't know why, it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

Maybe it was because they didn't really talk one on one after that time in the ice cream shop. Maybe she was still annoying but in everyone else's collective chaos seemed better. That was the only logical explanation he could come up with. He couldn't possibly be that horrid at judging character.

And even if he was wrong about her being annoying, he wasn't wrong about her being the most crazy person he ever met. 

He got more and more evidence for that everyday, but the biggest proof came one day while he was watching a movie. 

Safi called him, which didn't happen before. He had half a mind not to answer, but she was absolutely insufferable. 

She called him five times before he gave in. "What?"

"No one else wants to spy on Corlant with me, and I got the address. You have no choice, really, because I know where you live and I'm not afraid of you," she said as soon as he answered, all in one breath. 

Merik didn't doubt that Safi wouldn't give him a choice, but it was still a most outlandish thing to ask of someone. Then again, she wasn't exactly asking.

"I'm busy."

"Yeah, you are. This is going to take the whole afternoon, so I hope you did any homework you had." Merik really didn't know how to get out of it. But then again, would it be so bad? The last time they talked wasn't the worst conversation ever, and she was usually funny in the group. And he really had nothing to do for the rest of the day. That was the only reason he was willing to give her a part of his day.

"Fine, but just this time. I'm surprised none of your psychopathic friends wanted to do it with you."

"Don't call Iseult a psychopath ever again," Safi said, "you have a point with the others, though, we're all dreadful. But you're one of us now, so what does that say about you?"

"We already established that I make poor life decisions. You don't need to rub it in my face."

"Oh, but I do. You know where I live, right?". Merik let out a vague sound of confirmation. "Good, because I'm not walking to your house. You have fifteen minutes."

That was just unfair. He would have to take a taxi, considering Safi lived on the other end of the city. But he knew she would never change her mind, so he told Vivia where he was going. Or at least he wanted to, but she wasn't there.

He shot her a text. _Where are you?_

_With Stix. Why?_

_Weird. I'm going to spy on Corlant with Safi._

_Fun. And it's not weird._

_It definitely is. You two didn't even know about each other until like a month ago._

_Stix told me to tell you you're the one who's weird._

Merik sighed. He didn't need that kind of torture in his life, but it seemed like he was going to get it any way.

Safi was waiting for him outside, which was fortunate. Her uncle went outside once during the photoshoot, and he didn't seem like the most friendly person ever. Merik knew he'd trip over his words if he was to open the door.

"Ready for our adventure?," Safi asked. 

"I am never ready for anything that includes you."

"Good. Wouldn't want to get predictable." 

Merik laughed at that despite how much he probably shouldn't have. He couldn't even act like he didn't want to be there. That didn't seem so horrible anymore. She didn't seem so horrible anymore.

"You could never," he said, "if it means anything, any time you announce you have an idea I'm just as scared as the first time."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me," Safi said, rolling her eyes. 

Safi started walking, and Merik followed her lead. And then he realised he didn't even know this part of the city that well. "So, where are we going? How did you even get his address? And what took you so long? usually your craziest plans come first, and that rumor you had Vaness spread was so tame. Well, in comparison to this." And then another thing crossed his mind. "Wait, did you spy on me?".

"No, but if I had known Vivia was your sister-"

"You didn't know that?"

"Shush. If I had known Vivia was your sister, we would've done it. Well, I would have. I would've become her best friend over night just to annoy the shit out of you".

"Really reassuring," he said, "but I think Stix beat you to that. I had no idea her and Vivia were that close."

Safi chuckled. "Yeah, I think all of us want to have a _best friend_ like that."

Merik was confused by that, but he didn't mention it. Maybe her and Iseult had a falling out. He couldn't see why else he'd be the one here and not her. 

He didn't mention it, though. "I can't believe you didn't know Vivia was my sister."

"I thought she'd mention it if she was! Or that Stix would tell us, at least. What's the point in having a double agent if they give absolutely no useful information?". 

Well, that was Merik's fault. He didn't really like mentioning that he had a sister before. There was no way Stix would know. At least he hoped she didn't know.

"You sound very frustrated with not having been able to inconvenience me as much as possible. I feel kind of unsafe here." 

Safi punched him in the arm, but in a friendly way. Like she called him a lizard in a friendly way. Being Safi's friend was very confusing. He didn't even realise they were friends before, but there it was. And he didn't have anything against it, not really.

"I was frustrated. How didn't she think to mention that? Why didn't Vaness tell me?," Safi asked, seeming genuinely confused. 

"Maybe because Vaness isn't a monster." They both had a laugh with that. "No, but seriously, were are we going?". 

Safi got her phone out of her pocket. She turned around so Merik couldn't see her password, which was very mature of her. She showed him a screenshot from her gallery. "It's just a few streets over. I might have stalked his social media, and I recognised the place."

Well, it was a much more normal process than Merik thought it was. Of course he didn't feel exactly safe, having been the first target of her revenge plans, but she seemed to be so proud of herself. This was probably the first time she thought of these things.

"Well, I'm impressed that you go outside at all. I thought you spent your days in your house, thinking of brand new ways to be a living nightmare."

Safi stuck her tongue out at him, and looked extremely proud of herself, as if it was a great argument. 

It probably was in her head. 

"I'm glad you noticed, but most of my flawless plans I thought of while walking," she said. Merik could definitely argue with the adjective she used, but chose not to. 

They bantered for a while before reaching the street in the picture. "This is it," Safi said, "now we just need to wait until he goes out somewhere so we can follow him".

"I'm surprised you don't have his schedule printed out in concerning detail." It earned him another punch in the arm from Safi. So worth it, though.

"And what do we say if he sees us?".

"Do you really think that asshole cares? I don't even think he knows who we are," Safi said. Merik had to stop himself from saying that it was something they apparently had in common. 

"Yeah, but still. My sister threw him off a table. That's not something you forget easily." Corlant hadn't held his speeches during lunch after Vivia's outburst. It was a win, sure, but he did glare at them all while they were eating. He probably had nothing better to do.

"Okay then, what do you suggest we say if he sees us and asks, which he won't do, but you're paranoid as fuck apparently and we need a plan to please you?". 

When she put it that way, Merik was almost compelled to tell her never mind, but this was Safi. He couldn't ever give her the satisfaction of being right.

He could, however, embarrass her. "We say we're on a date."

It wasn't met with the stunned silence Merik had hoped to achieve. Instead, she laughed in his face. "He'll see through that lie immediately. I'm way out of your league".

"Yeah, but he won't ask, will he? So there's nothing to worry about. Don't be paranoid, Safi," he said, mocking her.

"Fuck off."

"No can do."

Safi apparently didn't take no for an answer, especially as an answer to her very vulgar requests. They bickered about it, arguing in the middle of the street like complete idiots until a car almost ran them over.

The driver shouted profanities at them, and Safi shouted right back, never the one to silently stand by. Merik only laughed when the driver threatened to stop the car, but when he realised that the man was actually doing it it wasn't as funny.

Safi stood her ground, though. She wasn't going to give up, and the man probably saw that too, because he said that he'd "talk to her parents" and got back in his car.

"Can you believe that asshole acted like he knows my parents? Well, joke's on him, my uncle would probably high five me if he ever found out." It didn't seem like a bad thing in the slightest, but Safi said it in a way that made it seem like it was. Merik shook it off as just her complaining, though.

"I can't believe you screamed right back at him, but then again, it's not very surprising when I think about it," he said. It seemed to lift lifted mood again. Well, Safi started arguing with him once again, this time on the sidewalk, so it must've been the right thing to say. 

"Well, you can't just let people be assholes to you, Merik. You have to take a stand sometimes, stand your ground."

"Thanks, motivational poster," Merik said. Safi rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a real bitch sometimes, you know?".

"So, stand up to me then."

"Oh, I will - shit! There he is!," Safi exclaimed, too loudly, causing the few people on the street, including Corlant, to turn around. 

Safi started waving excitedly at some poor guy who was looking out of his window. "Oh my God, hi! I haven't seen you in a while!". 

The guy closed the window, which Merik deemed a totally reasonable solution to dealing with Safiya fon Hasstrel. "I saved our operation," she said, "I don't expect you to be grateful, but you could at least stop laughing at me!"

"I don't think I will. But we have to go follow him now, or this operation will be unsuccessful."

"Don't change the topic, you paranoid lizard," Safi said. Merik knew it was only a matter of time before she mentioned the lizard thing, but he didn't expect it so soon.

"I already did," he said, and then started following Corlant. He wasn't wearing those weird robes outside of school, which Merik was thankful for. Safi would probably laugh at him if he did, sabotaging their mission.

"Worst fake date ever," Safi muttered. Merik couldn't even find it in himself to feel insulted by that. 

"Die mad about it." 

"Oh, I'll be mad, but you'll die," Safi said. Apparently her walking-planning multitasking could also be turned into walking-threatening multitasking.

"I'm very scared of the person who swears at random people even when the situation is her fault."

"First of all, fuck you, second of all, it was your fault. You're the most annoying person ever, I can't just not tell you when you're so extremely wrong," Safi said. Talk about solidarity.

"It really is the worst fake date ever. I pity the people who go on actual dates with you." Safi stuck her tongue out at him once again. 

"I'll have you know I'm very charming when I want to be. You're just not worth my charm." Merik didn't want to know what grand romantic gestures Safi would be up to if she deemed him worth her charm. It was a blessing, really.

"I don't want to be." They were walking dangerously close behind Corlant now, and Merik didn't know if their banter would make their date excuse believable. Safi seemed not to want to take chances, though. Her whole attitude changed instantly.

"It's a really nice day, isn't it?," she said. It was a horrid attempt to change the topic, but he didn't want to blow their cover. Corlant turned around, which was a really weird thing to do. Merik personally dreaded seeing any two people that could be a couple on the street. 

Safi took his hand and leaned in closer with a stupidly wide smile on her face. "Almost as nice as you." Corlant turned around again, and Safi literally jumped away from him. She made a disgusted face. Merik never agreed with her so much before, and she didn't even say anything. That was so weird.

But unfortunately they had to keep talking like that now that he noticed them. It was either that or changing the topic. Merik opted for changing the topic. 

"There's a really great movie premiering in the cinemas friday," he said, trying to keep in the date zone still. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Do you want to go with me?," he asked, hoping it wasn't obvious in his voice that it was all fake. It obviously wasn't, since Corlant started walking faster. That was the only appropriate response to seeing random couples on the street, so Merik knew he succeeded. He also took pride in making Corlant as uncomfortable as he could.

"What kind of question is that? I'd love to. What time at Friday?".

Safi wasn't making keeping up the lie any easier for him with her questions, and she knew it. It was probably her point. 

"Seven," Merik said. It was the first number he could think of, and seven kind of a seemed like a regular start-of-the-movie time. 

"Oh, cool. What movie?".

Now, that was such an asshole move. "Some new thing, I think it's called something like My Pathetic Partner In Crime," he said, glaring at her. 

"Oh, I think I heard of that. That's the one with the gorgeous lead actress and the average-looking dude?". 

Merik had to use all his self control not to blow their cover by calling her out on being as unhelpful as ever. "...yes".

"What's the plot?," she asked, apparently hell-bent on making this as hard as it could be for Merik. 

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think the blonde betrays her partner in crime."

"Better to be a villain than to end up with some ugly guy because writers don't know how to think outside of the box."

Merik regretted not giving the name of an actual movie. She was never going to let this go. 

"Stereotypes ruin a lot of movies, you know?," she continued, "like when the first person of the other gender shown on screen after the protagonist is the love interest. I hate that, don't you hate that?". 

Merik was glad she changed the topic. "It's the worst".

Thankfully their movie tropes conversation didn't have to be long enough for Safi to sneak in some insults. Corlant entered a store, and so did they. 

"Oh, Iz told me to buy her some juice. Can you find it while I go look for what else we need?". Merik should have known it was a trap right away. He nodded, because he had no other choice.

Safi didn't specify what juice 'Iseult wanted', so Merik took the cheapest one. Safi was waiting for him at the check-out, two bags of popcorn in her hands. Merik guessed he would have to pay for all three, but apparently Safi wasn't cruel when it came to money, just everything else. 

She opened one bag as soon as they got out of the store, giving him the other. They didn't return the way they came. Safi led them through a more narrow street Merik wouldn't have thought to go through alone. Probably a shortcut

"So, I saw him buying milk, but like, really specific brand of milk? He asked the cashier specifically for it. Maybe he's allergic. So here's my plan-," Safi started. merik had a feeling he already knew what her plan was going to be, and he didn't like it one bit. Especially because it was so pathetically stupid.

"Please don't tell me you want to buy all of milk they have. Just...anything but that. It's the dumbest possible thing," Merik said.

"Do you have a better idea?". Merik didn't, but he had to say something to her demand.

"Not making me get out of the house just to find out what brand of milk your enemy of the week likes?".

"Whatever," Safi said. "I'll see you Friday".

"Excuse me? That movie was fake and you know it".

"Well, yeah, that one was. But you said you'd take me to see a movie. And I said I'd like to. So I expect to be taken to a movie this Friday," Safi said. She almost made it sound like it made sense. Almost. 

But Merik had nothing better to do Friday, and he knew she'd bother him until he gave in anyway.

"It might not be at seven though." Merik said. He completely gave up arguing with her.

"I think I'll live," she said, "but you're paying for snacks."

"That's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair. I pay for tickets, you pay for snacks."

That seemed like an oddly normal deal coming from Safi. 

"Okay then. I'll see you Friday."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The totally not actual date happens. Merik is too much. Safi is delighted by all the blackmail material that comes from it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Holy fuck, we missed a lot of updates. But we're back now, and hopefully will be back on schedule before too long!

After a day of making revenge plans (nobody appreciated her milk idea, but Safi knew they'd come around eventually), mercilessly teasing Iseult about her date over phone and doing (most of) her homework, Safi was finally free of her duties as both a best friend and student.

That meant she could finally see what movies were playing. It was Friday, and Safi didn't want to let Merik chose. She didn't trust him in anything, especially choosing movies. Besides, she was buying the tickets. It was her right to choose what to spend her money on, and it was her duty to annoy the shit out of Merik.

Eventually she found something that looked promising, and it was playing exactly at seven, at a cinema near her house. She texted Merik about it, almost sure that he had forgotten about their agreement.

Hey, found a movie.

Lizard 🦎: So did I.

Well, that was an unexpected complication. Yeah, but I'm buying the tickets, and you probably chose something shitty anyway.

Lizard 🦎: I didn't. And even if I did, you forced me to do this.

Well you owe me. That last date was the worst ever. Safi dropped the 'fake' in 'fake date' to make him uncomfortable. It was what he deserved. 

Lizard 🦎: That last 'date' was also something you forced me to do.

Well, that was true, but Safi wasn't going to just admit it and let Merik win. But we had fun! And besides, you were the one who said we should pretend it's a date. We could have talked about school. 

Lizard 🦎: Oh, do you ever shut up?

Not in this lifetime. Anyway, I already bought tickets, so you'll just have to suffer. Safi absolutely did not, but if she did, it would have been very clever. Oh well. She'd just have to try to get there earlier. 

Lizard 🦎: Ugh. Why isn't there a revenge plan against you?

Because Vaness is on my side and she's terrifying. Really, if anyone were to make a revenge plot against her, it would probably be Vaness, but that was completely irrelevant at that moment. 

Lizard 🦎: Fair

That unreasonably pissed Safi off. He was supposed to disagree with her, or at least...not explicitly agree. But she really didn't have the time to make a whole new argument just to get everything out of her system. There'd be enough arguing at the cinema later that day. Safi just couldn't wait. 

It wasn't like she would waste her night with Merik without trying to make him as annoyed with her as possible. It was one of the finest things in life. Safi liked knowing she'd always be in his head, and having it be in a negative way was a thousand times better. She still hadn't forgotten the accident in history class, and even though she now couldn't arrange another accident far more lethal than getting spoken over, she could at least torment him for the rest of their lives.

Speaking of torment...Safi chose the only horror movie playing in the city (maybe, she didn't check every cinema). Even if the whole night ended up being less than satisfying in the terms of banter, she could take pictures of Merik's reactions and send them to the group chat. At first she was deciding between a cheesy romance that would make Merik uncomfortable or a horror, but a quick conversation with Vivia confirmed that she made a good choice. Safi wasn't sure if siblings were supposed to be that ready to stab each other in the back, at leas not that often and that easily, but she was really glad that seemed to be the case with the Nihars. 

Vivia also requested to get all pictures taken sent to her. That was exactly the kind of thing that made Safi glad they were friends. Anyone who wanted to ruin Merik's life with her was worth being around. 

Iseult was surprisingly supportive of the idea. She didn't like the revenge plan from the start, but she said that hanging out would be good for them. "If you manage not to kill each other, that is," she added, and Safi knew it wasn't an exaggeration. Anything could happen if the two were left without supervision. She couldn't even be annoyed. Not that she was ever annoyed with Iz; it was usually the other way around, actually, as much as her best friend loved her.

But Safi didn't get offended. She was proud at how much of a disaster she was. And it wasn't like she was completely irresponsible all the time. It was just that responsibility was painfully boring and she only had one life. Might as well make questionable decisions. 

[x]

Going to see the movie with Merik was not a questionable decision. it was one of her best ones, if she were to be honest. 

Safi turned her phone screen brightness as low as possible before entering the cinema, turning down the volume as well. It was absolutely necessary, it proved, because just fifteen minutes in, and she had three of the probably most unflattering pictures of Merik ever taken. At least Vivia said so, and she knew that stuff. 

Safi didn't get equally good feedback in the group chat. Vaness and Aeduan immediately stated that they didn't care, and Kullen criticized her for having her phone out while seeing a movie. Really supportive. 

But Merik being Merik, he was as annoying as he was annoyed with her. After jumping in his seat when the murderer appeared, he proceeded to be mortified not with the assassination, but the fact that the victim's head was thrown into the plate afterwards.

"That food is unusable now! There are people starving all over the world!," Merik said. Safi didn't know how to explain to him that nobody was going to eat soup used in a movie anyway. 

"I'm so glad that's the only immoral thing in the entire movie."

Merik looked ready to argue his point further, but someone shushed them. Safi wasn't that much of an asshole, she wouldn't keep talking if it disturbed others. She did however send Merik a text with the most vulgar emojis she could find. That meant he would have to scroll through not only the middle finger emojis, but also the swearing ones. Safi included the the eye-rolling one as well, even if it wasn't particularly offensive. It was her initial reaction to anything Merik ever said.

As the movie went on, Merik focused on both the big things ("That's illegal! You can't just steal cars!" 

"No shit, Merik.") and the smallest details ("You should only throw your trash in the garbage container, not around it, and especially not on the street."

"He's a literal murderer, Merik.")

In the end, Safi even got a voice recording of Merik arguing with a woman about how she shouldn't have brought her kids because they could learn the wrong lesson from the movie. Not even because of the gore, but specifically because Merik thought kids might see a single movie and decide to commit crimes. 

"The killer did get away in the end. It's not a happy ending. He's not a protagonist, even with his sobstory." The woman looked about ready to throw a punch. Safi wished she was taking a video instead. "Like, who cares if his parents died? If you died, would you have liked your kids to start murdering people? And littering?". 

In the end, Safi had to pull Merik away after apologising to the woman. Was that how Iseult felt everyday? 

And more importantly, was she ever the Merik to someone's Annoyed Cinema Mother? Because Vaness did always seem annoyed with her and ready to throw a punch. 

Maybe she should question her decisions from time to time. But at least she could never be worse than Merik. Nobody could, in fact. 

If she was forced to say one nice thing about him, it would be that at least he has morals. The constant enforcing of them was a bit too much, but it was nice for Safi to know that she wouldn't get murdered in her sleep, or that he would never ever spit on the sidewalk in front of her house. 

Definitely too much, but not the worst kind of too much. There were far worse types od extremists than just Merik with his embodiment of kids' TV shows lessons. 

When she got home that night, Safi realised that she didn't have the worst time ever. It was actually fun, even if she spent half the time making sure nobody punched Merik for talking during the movie. Why did she even do that? She'd love to see Merik get punched! Or maybe not. That was weird. She would have loved it a few weeks ago. 

Luckily she still felt the urge to make fun of him. At least something was normal. She sent the voice recordings of all the stupid shit Merik said that almost got him punched to Vivia, and apparently it wasn't even the worst thing he ever did.

_Okay but...how did he possibly do something worse than that???_

_Vivia: Well, once he made a scene when our aunt walked by a homeless man without giving him money. Turns out he wasn't homeless. Or a man. Sometimes I wonder how he's still alive._

Safi wondered that too. But she would have paid to see the apparently home-owning woman's reaction to the lecture Merik probably gave his aunt. _Oh my God. What else did he do?_

Vivia: There was this one time where he almost called the police on a woman trying to get into her own car. Turns out she just locked herself out. 

Safi was absolutely loving all this new information. 

_Vivia: Oh, and Stix says he once got in a fight about with a teacher because she said something nice about a problematic historical figure._

If they ignored the fact that every historical figure was problematic and that it wasn't a new phenomenon at all, Safi found it kind of endearing. Sure, Merik had a fucked up and extreme sense of what was right, but he stood by it. That was something she could respect, at least.

She knew Vivia probably expected her to react like she usually did, but Safi really couldn't find it in herself to mock Merik for that one. Only because his heart was in the right place. Instead she decided it was time to mock Vivia a little.

_Of course Stix is there. Don't have too much fun_

The screen said Vivia was 'typing' (but probably writing and erasing messages) for about three minutes before she finally responded. 

_Vivia: I don't know what you mean_

_Sure you don't_

_Vivia: Anyway, she wants to talk to me, so as much as I enjoy making fun of my brother I have to go_

_Because you enjoy talking to Stix more? Or maybe you're doing more than just talking._

Vivia sent back a 'bye', completely ignoring Safi's message. Well, that was to be expected, really, but it still kind of bothered Safi that she didn't get the last word. She did get a lot of useful information from the conversation, though, so she could let it go this time, and this time only. 

Safi took screenshots of the conversation in case she ever needed evidence for how much of a drama queen Merik actually was. She doubted anyone would actually need convincing if they knew anything about Merik, but it was still a good thing to have in her gallery, if only to be able to laugh at something.

She also noted that Stix probably had embarrassing stories that she wasn't too nice to share. Kullen probably had them too, but he was still kind of mad about the whole revenge plot thing. And kind of means definitely. But he'd come around eventually. Safi knew how to persuade people. And if persuading failed her, there was always bribery and corruption.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivia and Stix tell everyone about their maybe-relationship (and figure that out in the process).

After their kiss, Vivia and Stix had a lot to work out. The Stix-was-actually- _theriverstix_ thing had mostly blown over by now, but there was still the matters of A - What were they? After their kiss - and more kisses afterwards - Vivia asked herself that far too often. It was a question she didn't get an answer to, however - she was a little nervous to ask.

And B - if they were something (they had to be, right?), were they going to tell people?

Vivia wanted to tell everyone. She wanted to announce it to the Bribery and Corruption group. She wanted to tell Vaness that she had kissed Stix. That she liked Stix and somehow Stix liked her back. 

But she couldn't if they didn't know what they were. And she couldn't if Stix didn't want to tell people. 

One afternoon, when Stix was yet again in Vivia's house - in Vivia's bedroom - Vivia finally dredged up the courage to ask Stix. 

They were laying on Vivia's bed, Vivia's head in Stix's lap as she rambled about anything and everything and stroking Vivia's hair at the same time. It was a calming motion and Vivia loved it. She loved hearing Stix's voice as she talked. She loved many things to do with Stix. Beautiful, wonderful Stix.

"What are we?" Vivia asked Stix once she'd stopped talking for a second or two. She tried making her voice as quite as possible for fear of Stix not wanting to be anything, but Stix still heard it.

Of course she did. Stix heard anything Vivia said - she listened intently, even if Vivia wasn't one for talking that much. Stix's hand stopped stroking her hair but tapped Vivia's shoulder instead, an action asking her to get up. 

Vivia did as she was asked, even if it wasn't verbally, and sat up. 

Stix met her gaze, a frown that made Vivia's insides churn on her face. Her voice was impossible soft and gentle - she always managed to be soft and gentle with Vivia - as she asked, "What do you want us to be?" 

Not expecting this question, Vivia stared at Stix in surprise. She knew what she wanted them to be - she wanted to be able to introduce Stix as her girlfriend. She wanted Stix to call her her girlfriend. But it seemed like an outrageous thing to ask that she didn't end up saying anything. 

Stix seemed to realise that and prompted, "I want whatever you want, Vivia. I'd love to be your girlfriend, but you have to be comfortable with it. If you don't want that - if you want something different - that's fine by me. I'll take whatever you can give."

Vivia's heart practically melted. Gods, Stix was the first person who had ever really put Vivia's comfort first - she was also the first person who'd said "I'd like to be your girlfriend."   
"You...You want to be my girlfriend? You want to be in a relationship with me?" The very idea sounded unbelievable. But it was Stix, and anything was possible with her. 

Stix nodded, giving her a small smile. "I'd love to, Vivia."

It didn't seem so outrageous now. Vivia smiled back, ignoring the blush definitely dusting her cheeks, and said quietly, "I'd like to be your girlfriend, too."

"Yeah?" Stix grinned widely. "Then that's what we are, Vivia."

Vivia smiled at her friend - no, her girlfriend - and Stix grinned back with happiness to match her own. Stix took her hand and fell back onto the bed, smiling up at her. Vivia laughed at her girlfriend's antics and did the same, laying next to Stix who took her hand.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, but then Vivia remembered the other problem they had and turned on her side. "Are we going to tell anyone?" 

Stix rolled onto her side, too, so they were both facing each other. Their hands were still joined together between them. "Do you want to tell anyone?" 

Vivia hesitated before nodding. She'd love to tell people. 

Stix smiled again. Vivia loved it. Stix had such a beautiful smile - full of happiness and mischief and all things Vivia liked about her. "Then we can tell people. I've been dying to tell Kullen." 

The fact that Stix wanted to tell people about Vivia made her feel warm. "You have?" 

"Of course." 

Then Vivia frowned, remembering her brother. Merik had been...better recently. Less full of himself, less self-centred. He seemed to be trying to be a better person, and it was showing.

But Vivia didn't know how Merik would feel about her being gay, or about how he'd feel about her being in a relationship with Stix. She wasn't sure whether to tell him yet. He deserved to know, with her being his sister and Stix being his friend. Kind of.

She'd tell Merik. Just not until she was ready. "Can we not tell Merik yet?" 

Stix nodded, no questions asked. "Okay. We'll tell him when you're ready."

*

When they told Kullen, they went together.

Telling Kullen was Stix’s idea, though Vivia had gladly agreed to it. She didn’t know Kullen that well – Kullen was Merik’s best friend, not hers. So telling Kullen didn’t matter too much to Vivia, though her nerves were getting the best of her that lunchtime.

Stix had decided to have that conversation away from the Bribery and Corruption group. Vivia was grateful for that, because away from the Bribery and Corruption group also happened to mean away from Merik.

They didn’t need to say much. Kullen grinned at them both as they approached, and said, “Let me guess. Somehow, Stix didn’t completely fuck up and somehow you’re together?”

Stix laughed. “How the hell do you know that?”

Kullen shrugged. “You two look happy. You made it rather obvious, actually.”

“Well, at least we didn’t have to explain that one too much,” Vivia laughed to herself. Stix sent her a grin, one Vivia wanted to burn into her memory and revisit whenever she wanted. She turned to Kullen. “Do you mind not telling Merik? I’m not ready for that yet.”

Thankfully, Kullen nodded. “Okay. I won’t tell him.” He looked between them, smiling when he noticed their joined hands. “I’m happy for you both.”

*

When they told Vaness, it was only Vivia.

She’d asked Stix to tell Vaness herself. She knew Vaness, and she knew having Stix there would not be a good idea. Vaness was her closest friend, and she knew Vaness cared about her in a way only Vaness could.

Stix had agreed. “Okay,” she’d smiled. “If you want to do it by yourself, of course you can. If you need me, though, feel free to text. Or call.”

The fact that Stix would answer if Vivia needed gave her enough courage to pull Vaness to the side the next day.

“Are you alright?” Vaness frowned when they were alone. Usually Vivia didn’t mind being around people when she was talking to Vaness, so her friends’ concern made sense.

Vivia nodded. “Yeah. I just…I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Vaness questioned.

“Me and Stix. We’re…together.” Vivia searched her face for anything – disgust, shame, disappointment, she didn’t really know. But Vaness showed only shock, nothing else.

That was enough to make Vivia a little less nervous.

“Oh?” Vaness raised an elegant eyebrow. “When did that happen?”

“We kissed a week ago. Made it official two days ago.”

Vaness nodded, didn’t say anything. They stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, until Vaness asked, “Does she make you happy?”

Vivia didn’t have to think about that one, and nodded immediately. “She does.”

“Then I’m happy for you.” Coming from Vaness, that meant everything. “I will have to warn her about hurting you again, I hope you know that.”

Vivia laughed, gave Vaness a hug that was awkwardly returned. “Of course.”

* 

When they told the Bribery and Corruption group, minus Merik of course, they decided to tackle that one together.

Safi was a chaotic force as per usual, grinning at them widely from where they sat at the other end of the table. “Oh, okay, let me guess. You want to do another revenge plan against someone?”

Iseult, next to Safi, rolled her eyes. “No more revenge plans.”

“Oh, but, Iz, they’re so much fun!” Safi whined playfully, shooting Iseult a grin. Then she turned back to Vivia and Stix. “Okay, seriously, what is it?”

Vivia held Stix’s hand tighter underneath the table, trying to ignore how nervous she was and ask Stix to say something at the same time.

Stix must’ve understood, though, because she squeezed back and announced and grinned, “Vivia and I are girlfriends now.”

That announcement didn’t have the reaction Vivia was expecting.

Safi whooped, jumping up from her seat. She held a hand out to Lev. “Pay up. I won the bet.”

Vivia frowned at her, a little confused. “The bet?”

Safi nodded eagerly. “Yep,” she grinned. “We bet a while ago how long it would take for you two to finally get together. I won.”

Iseult sighed. “You’re ridiculous, Safi.” To Vivia and Stix, she smiled warmly, though she didn’t say anything.

She didn’t have to. That was already enough.

Vivia grinned as Stix wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As Ryber commented on how cute they were, as Safi fangirled loudly with Leopold.

She’d only ever had one friend. Now she had loads, and it was more than she could’ve hoped for.

*

When they told Merik, they didn’t actually tell him. It was an accident, from being too careless – an accident that didn’t turn out too badly though.

Merik was supposed to be out with Ryber and Kullen. Actually, he was.

Vivia had invited Stix around again, because that was their thing now. They kissed in the foyer before heading up to Vivia’s bedroom, only they didn’t get that far because Merik walked back in through the front door.

They didn’t notice, too caught up in one of their many kisses. Vivia loved it, the only thought on her mind Stix Stix Stix Stix. She never thought she’d have someone as amazing as her girlfriend, but life had a way of proving her wrong sometimes.

The mood was abruptly ruined by a shout of, “What the fuck?”

Vivia pulled back from Stix immediately, going pale. Merik stood in the doorway, staring at them in surprise. Kullen and Ryber stood behind them, looking a little worried about the situation.

When nobody said anything, Merik repeated himself. “What the fuck? Was…Vivia, was you kissing Stix? My friend Stix?”

“Uh….yes?” Vivia said. It sounded like a question. It wasn’t meant to be. They wasn’t supposed to tell Merik like this. “Please don’t be mad.”

“Mad?” Merik snapped. Kullen placed a hand on his arm. “I’m not mad. Confused. Why did neither of you tell me? Does anyone else know?” His eyes widened and he turned to Kullen and Ryber. “Wait. That’s why you tried keeping me from coming in here, isn’t it.”

Kullen nodded sheepishly. Stix and Vivia told him about their arrangement, so he could warn them if Merik was coming home.

Merik let out a humourless laugh. “So everyone knew but me? Your brother?”

“Merik…” Vivia started, but Kullen walked forwards and waved Stix to his side.

Stix turned to Vivia and asked, “Do you want me to stay? Or do you want to talk to him yourself?”

Vivia wanted Stix there, but she couldn’t keep relying on her girlfriend. It wasn’t fair. She had to talk to Merik herself – they wouldn’t get anywhere if she didn’t. “I want to talk to him myself.”

If Stix was disappointed, she didn’t show it. “Okay,” she said. She kissed the side of Vivia’s head before following Kullen and Ryber out the door.

Vivia turned to Merik, frowning a little. “We were going to tell you.”

“Were you?” Merik scoffed. “How long has this been going on for, Vivia? How long have you not told me?”

“A week.”

Merik shook his head. “A week? Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve been fine with it, you know.”

“I didn’t know that.” Merik was a better person, or was trying to be, but Vivia didn’t know how he’d react. It scared her a little.

“Was I really that bad?” Merik asked her. He didn’t sound mad anymore, just…exhausted.

Vivia nodded. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

It was more than Vivia could’ve thought she’d get from this conversation. “It’s okay.”

Her brother nodded stiffly. “I’m happy about you and Stix. Just…shocked. I do wish you would’ve told me, though.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She got it out, noticing the many notifications. There were about ten from Kullen, ranging from “MERIK IS COMING BACK!! HIDE!!” and “if he catches you it’s not my fault”. She clicked on the message from Stix.

_Stix: Are you two okay in there? x_

Vivia smiled at her phone, and Merik asked, “Is that Stix?”

“Yeah.”

_Vivia: Yeah. I think we’re good x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!   
> So it appears we're back on track. Yay. Sorry about missing so many updates previously - I haven't been that great and it affected my writing. So, I'm sorry about that and for not replying to comments because I usually always do that, so yeah. 
> 
> \- L


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaness gives the best friend speech and spying on Corlant doesn't go as planned.

Having their relationship out in the open was great. Stix loved it - she could finally hold Vivia's hand without either of them being nervous at anybody else seeing. She could sit close to Vivia, she could kiss Vivia on her cheek without worrying what the others would think. 

Their relationship was met with excitement, for the most part. Safi and Leopold were the most excited - according to them, they had been waiting for the two together since they met. Stix thought that was a bit extreme, though she didn't mind. If Safi and Leopold thought they'd be cute together, that was great. 

Even Merik was okay with it. Naturally, Stix was glad for that. She hadn't wanted to leave Vivia and Merik to talk it out without Stix there. Or at least _someone_ there - it didn't necessarily have to be her. 

But it all turned out fine in the end. Merik even approached her the next day, looking nervous instead of sure of himself. Stix immediately thought the worse, though she tried not to. Vivia said it all went well with Merik - he wouldn't ruin that now. Would he? 

But Merik had simply said, "I'm happy for you and Vivia. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." 

Stix had blinked in surprise. It was one thing to hear about this new change in Merik - it was another thing entirely to witness it for herself. "Oh. Thank you." 

Merik nodded, had turned to go. But he turned back towards her at the last second. "Don't hurt her, Stix. She doesn't deserve that." 

Stix knew that. She _knew that_. Vivia was the best person she knew. She didn't deserve heartbreak from Stix, and she was going to make sure that would never happen to Vivia. 

"I won't," she told him. 

He walked away that time. 

Of course, not all reactions to their relationship were positive. The not-so-positive reactions weren't necessarily _negative_ \- they came in the form of Vaness glaring at her over tables or classrooms. 

It unsettled Stix, so she'd asked Vivia what it was about. "Do you know why Vaness keeps glaring at me?" 

Vivia shrugged, moving closer to her. "Not really. Though she did mention talking to you about hurting me, so there's that." 

Stix raised an eyebrow in surprise, a completely different expression from the smile tugging at her lips at Vivia's closeness. She loved it when Vivia was close to her. "Vaness is going to give me the best friend talk?" She hadn't thought Vaness would be one to do that, though. 

Vivia hummed - a yes, Stix assumed - and said, "I know you won't." Stix looked at her, a little confused, so Vivia elaborated. "Hurt me, that is." 

_I know you won't hurt me._ Coming from Vivia, that meant a lot - because Stix had hurt her, hadn't she? She had lied about _theriverstix_. But the _I know you won't hurt me_ meant Vivia trusted her. Even after everything. 

It meant a lot.

She kissed the crown of Vivia's head, smiling into her hair. "I won't," she promised. It was a promise to both of them - to her, and to Vivia. 

*

Eventually, Stix got tired of waiting for Vaness to say something. She got tired of the constant glaring. She might've said something, if Vaness hadn't first. 

They were at lunchtime again, Safi plotting more for the revenge plan against Corlant. "Maybe we can start a cult _against_ him. The 'we really hate Corlant' cult, and we'll talk about how impure _he_ is." 

"No cults," Iseult said.

Safi rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. A cult against Corlant would be hilarious, and a great way to get revenge." 

Stix snorted as she listened to the conversation, Vivia's head leaning on her shoulder.

Vivia laughed with her. "I never thought I'd be considering joining a cult." 

"Me neither. This has been full of surprises." _Vivia being the biggest surprise of all_ , Stix thought to herself.

Vivia smiled up at her. Stix wanted to remember that forever. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Vivia moved her head from Stix's shoulder so they could turn around and glare at whoever was there, but it was just Vaness, who glared right back. 

"I want to talk to you," Vaness told Stix.

Stix knew what it was about immediately, and stood up. Vivia squeezed her hand, whispering a quick, "Good luck." 

Stix smiled at her, knowing she'd need it. 

Vaness lead the way, taking her to a very secluded place. Stix made sure there were security cameras - she didn't think Vaness would murder her on school grounds, but it was a possibility she wanted to evade for obvious reasons. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Stix asked, even though she already knew.

Vaness turned to her. Stix was taller than her - most people were - but Vaness was still terrifying. Very, very terrifying. "You and Vivia." 

"What about us?" Thank god Vaness didn't beat around the bush. 

"You're together. Even after the mess with _theriverstix_?" Vaness didn't wait for a reply. "Do you know how much you hurt her, Stacia?" 

Stix nodded slowly. "I do." Damn it, of course she did. She hated knowing she had caused Vivia pain.

Vaness stared at her for a few seconds. "Vivia trusts you, but I don't trust you not to hurt her again. Why did you lie in the first place?"

Somehow, the question felt like a test, one she had to answer correctly or she'd fail. "I was scared that Vivia would be disappointed. I thought she deserves better than me." 

That seemed to do the trick, because Vaness nodded. "You were right. She doesn't deserve someone who will hurt her. But you're not going to do that, are you?" 

_I know you won't hurt me_ , Vivia had told her. And Stix had promised, _I won't_. "Of course not," she promised again. She wouldn't hurt Vivia again. Ever. 

Vaness searched her eyes for something, and seemed to find what she was looking for. "Good." It felt like approval, a strange thing to get from Vaness. Then she turned and walked away. 

*

When Stix walked back to Vivia, her girlfriend pulled her into a hug, one Stix gladly returned. 

"I don't think Vaness likes me very much," Stix told her. She didn't get any more glares from Vaness, though, so she assumed that was a good thing.

Vivia shook her head. "She does. She told me so herself."

[x]

Merik didn't fancy being mocked, especially by two people at once. And it was even worse when the two people were Safi and Vivia.

He couldn't even deny anything that happened at the movies since Safi had proof.

It didn't blow over as Merik would have liked it too. In fact, it was as if they were teaming up to ruin his life. They probably were.

Merik thought it was rather hypocritical, since he could find a lot of unflattering information about the both of them as well. Safi could be just as extreme as him, and not even for a good cause.

She probably knew that, because she never mocked his reasoning. Just his actions. Merik supposed it was fair. He didn't have to like it, though, and he definitely didn't.

Vivia wasn't as bad, too focused on her new relationship. It was shocking at first, but Merik had to admit it kind of made sense.

And he gladly accepted any distraction Vivia had. That way she wouldn't join Safi in continuing the first revenge plan. 

Because really, what was it if not that? The whole group chat got to see his embarrassments, both from the cinema and the classes they shared.

Merik was impressed by how Safi never got caught on her phone by teachers. And she did it a lot, judging by how many of his embrassing answers and pictures she sent to the group chat. 

"You're just a walking embarrassment," she said when he complained about it, "and that's not my fault."

Merik wanted to say that sharing it with the world was her fault, but it was Safi. She would have just shrugged it off.

Merik didn't mind as much as before. That was certainly strange. And Safi didn't seem like she wanted to literally ruin his social life anymore. They were just joking - well, Safi was - and it was nice. It was what friends did. 

Apparently another thing that friends did was spying on Corlant together. Again. For the sixth time. But that day it was even worse, because it was raining the whole week.

And yet Safi thought it was the perfect day to totally inauspiciously walk outside of Corlant's house under an umbrella. A single umbrella. Safi claimed she didn't "believe in stopping nature's creations" but it was clear that she either didn't have one or wanted to annoy Merik by taking his.

But she didn't. At first she walked in the rain next to him, and Merik felt bad. It was probably what she wanted to achieve. Or maybe not. Safi did seem like the kind of weirdo to like getting soaked.

But when the rain started coming down stronger, Merik offered to share the umbrella. Safi rejected it at first, and that was definitely to make him feel bad. 

Not wanting his friend to be wet all day (because the spying missions lasted way longer than Merik would have expected at first), he insisted. Safi still walked in the rain, making a point of taking off even her jacket.

Merik was cold just looking at her.

"What will it take for you to stand under the damn umbrella?," he asked when he couldn't stand it anymore.

Safi laughed. "You'll just have to try everything."

Merik wasn't a big fan of the idea. Still, it was a challenge, and he wasn't about to lose just because he wanted to keep his pride. Merik had to admit he admired the lengths she would go to get her way, because, in the end, he agreed to the horrid idea she proposed the third time they were on one of their little spying missions.

"We can look through his windows," Merik said through his teeth. 

Safi immediately ran over the street to him, slapping him with her wet hair. It was definitely not an accident, but Merik knew that she'd claim it was if he brought it up.

She even pressed against him, knowing she was soaked. Maybe it would have been better if he let her walk in the rain.

Once they reached Corlant's house, Merik regretted agreeing to Safi's idea. Thankfully, she was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for.

"We aren't going to literally look through them, dumbass." It was the only insult he was ever happy to receive.

It still left the question of how they would do it. 

And once again Safi surprised him with how clever she could be at times, especially when it was something she cared about. That didn't change that what she cared about was concerning. 

Safi took out her phone and pointed it to Corlant's house, turning the camera on. Then she zoomed in.

Sure, it wasn't a perfect view, but they could see their target get around what seemed to be a kitchen.

Merik thought it would look pretty incriminating to a stranger, as Safi wasn't at all subtle. And, while it was raining, there were still people who could see them from their own windows.

Merik put his free arm around Safi, then, and smiled at the phone as if they were taking a picture. It was a perfect cover, and nobody looked at them weird as Safi took photos through all the windows available.

It was almost like she was planning to break in. Merik would have to warn Iseult about ot, as she was the only one who could control Safi.

Later, Safi sent the pictures to the group chat. The reactions were exactly what Merik imagined they would be like - "you two are insane", and, because insane wasn't good enough when you were Vaness, "if you call me ten years from now to bail you out of jail I will not be surprised."

But it was Iseult's message that was truly different.

_Last picture. He's looking right at you from the window on the left._


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretchya is mentioned, Alma and Iseult solidarity, with some Merik and Leopold being dramatic + BAESULT

_Last picture. He's looking at you from the window on the left._

They were screwed. Very, very screwed. 

Iseult thought that getting away with Safi's revenge plans for so long was a miracle. Safi wasn't subtle, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Her three-person revenge plan had become a strange family, the Bribery and Corruption group, also full of people who were not subtle - Leopold, with his loudness, following everything Safi said. Lev, with her rather loud promises that she'd help Safi hide a body (Merik told them he'd definitely heard that. Iseult hadn't even been aware that had happened).

Of course, Safi's first revenge plan was marginally less _wrong_ than the one against Corlant. Rumours, insults, getting Merik's friends to go against him - they were tame plots in comparison to following and spying on Corlant. Iseult didn't know exactly, but she was fairly sure that could be considered stalking him. Which she was pretty sure was considered illegal.

Iseult couldn't get in trouble. She worked hard _not_ to, though she should've expected this. If Corlant reported them to someone - anyone, really, it didn't matter - Gretchya and Alma would surely find out. Gretchya would be pissed, she knew that much. Disappointed, too, though she surely wouldn't show it. That was what Gretchya did - hid her feelings behind a mask of steel, expected Iseult to do the same. 

Iseult never did learn, not quite. She could hide _some_ of her feelings, but not all. Her face too expressive, and she was terrible of controlling them. That was a constant source of disappointment for Gretchya. 

If Gretchya found out about the revenge plan, about the Bribery and Corruption group...Gretchya would be pissed. If she found out it was Safi's idea, if she found out about the revenge plan against Merik, then her chances of seeing Safi went down significantly. 

Realistically, Iseult knew she might not even get in trouble. Corlant had only seen Safi and Merik - there was no evidence that Iseult or Leopold or Stix or Vivia or Vaness were a part of it all.

Still, Merik could throw them all under the bus. After the revenge plan against him, they probably deserved it. 

Iseult tried her best to hide her panic from Gretchya and Alma that evening, though she knew it was impossible. Gretchya was a master of hiding her own emotions, but a master at reading others'. It made keeping things from Gretchya impossibly hard.

But Gretchya wouldn't be home until later that night, so Iseult figured the only person she had to fool was Alma. 

Naturally, that proved to be harder than Iseult thought it would be. Of course it did - Alma was the perfect daughter. It only made sense. 

Iseult's plan was this: Have dinner before Gretchya got back, tell Alma she wasn't feeling well and go to bed early. Alma would pass the message on to Gretchya, hopefully, and no one would know about the panic that was building up inside her. 

Alma didn't question her when Iseult made dinner early. It was her turn to make it, and she chose something she could make easily and fast. Maybe she was being paranoid and irrational, but her eyes kept turning to the door, expecting Gretchya to walk in and call her out on the revenge plan. 

Alma didn't say anything when they sat down to eat, and that was okay with Iseult. More than okay, actually. 

She only decided to say something when Iseult went to wash the dishes. Alma followed her, Iseult trying to act normal but how could she? If Corlant found out about her involvement in the revenge plan, Iseult didn't know what would happen. It couldn't be anything good. 

"What's going on?" Alma asked her quietly, face not betraying anything she was thinking. Alma did most things quietly - another trait Gretchya noticed and praised continuously. 

Iseult wasn't jealous of Alma. Alma was Gretchya's daughter by adoption, so Gretchya was no doubt the best thing that had happened to her. Iseult didn't know why Gretchya had decided to adopt, but she'd learned not to question things. 

She wasn't jealous of Alma. She was simply _wishful_ \- she wished she had what Alma had. Gretchya's love, Gretchya's praise. But she didn't, and that was mostly okay.

Iseult tensed slightly, hoping it didn't show. There was something Gretchya said often when teaching Iseult not to show her emotions - _stasis in your fingers and your toes._ She repeated that to herself now. "Nothing. What do you mean?" 

"You've been jittery all day," Alma told her. She sounded _concerned._

Sometimes, on the bad days, Iseult wished she could hate Alma for taking Gretchya's love. But she couldn't hate Alma, because Alma was gentle and kind. _The perfect daughter._ "No," she denied. "No, nothing is wrong." 

Alma looked like she didn't believe her. "That's okay. You don't have to tell me. Do you not want me to tell Gretchya?" 

Iseult was momentarily taken by surprise, but she nodded. She hadn't thought Alma would cover for her. "No. Tell her I'm going to sleep early. I had a headache or something." 

Alma nodded, and Iseult didn't wait around for her to say anything else. Instead, she headed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her phone was still on her bed where she'd left it, after informing the Bribery and Corruption group of their situation. 

When she checked her phone, notifcations were coming in like crazy. They were all from the Bribery and Corruption group chat, so she went into the group chat and scrolled up to her last message to see what was being said. 

_Safi: You're joking._

_Lev: She's not! Oh fuck_

Lev then resent the same photo Iseult had told them about, only it was zoomed in so it showed Corlants face looking directly into the camera. 

_Safi: Oh fuck_

_Safi: We're screwed._

_Lizard 🦎: You mean *you're screwed. The revenge plan was YOUR idea._

_Safi: You were there too, dumbass. He saw you spying on him as well_

_Lizard 🦎: .....oh fuck_

_Vaness: I hate to say I told you so, but...No, I don't hate to say it. I told you the revenge plans were a terrible idea._

Iseult snorted to herself. She knew they were all freaking out - she was too - but Vaness' comment was hilarious. Vaness had been right. The revenge plans were terrible ideas.

_Lizard 🦎: I can't go to prison for this_

_Safi: You won't go to prison, Merik._

_Lizard 🦎: We were caught STALKING HIM, Safi. We're BOTH going to prison for this_

_Stix: Who's going to prison?_

_Vaness: Merik and Safiya. Thank god._

_Safi: That's not very nice, Vaness._

_Lizard 🦎: WE HAVE MORE PROBLEMS THAN NICETIES, SAFI_

_Lizard 🦎: WE'RE GOING TO PRISON OH MY GOD_

_Stix: Wait, why are you going to prison?_

Lev, who had actually been silent for the rest of that conversation, resent the zoomed-in picture of Corlant. 

_Stix: I don't get it_

_Lev: Safi and Merik went to spy on Corlant and he saw them taking pictures_

_Stix: Oh_

_Stix: Poor Merik and Safi_

_Stix: RIP_

_Lizard 🦎: I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO PRISON DAMN IT. SAFI WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME_

_Safi: You offered, dumbass._

_Lizard 🦎: That's irrelevant._

_Safi:....It really isn't but ok_

If Merik _had_ offered to spy on Corlant through his windows, Iseult had to echo that statement. Merik truly was a dumbass. 

Iseult closed the group chat. The messages went on too long. 

Just as she did so, though, another message came through, this time from Aeduan. She smiled to herself as she clicked on it.

_Aeduan: Hey, Iz. I wanted to ask you something_

_Iseult: What is it?_

She only had to wait a second for a reply. 

_Aeduan: I don't want to ask over here. But can you meet me at the ice cream place?_

Iseult chewed on her lip. She wanted to go. But Gretchya would say something if she left and she was back, and Iseult knew she wouldn't be able to stop Gretchya from finding out about the revenge plan.

Still. She wanted to go. 

_Fuck it._

_Iseult: Okay. What time?_

_Aeduan: 7?_

Iseult checked the time on her phone. It was only 5:30 - plenty of time. 

_Iseult: Okay. It's a date_

[x]

_It's a date._

Aeduan didn't want to be so pathetic as to say he kept thinking about those words, but he did. Of course he did - did Iseult mean it? Did she want it to be a date?

Aeduan thought he wouldn't mind if it _was_ a date. Not at all. 

A date wasn't what he intended by asking Iseult to meet him at the ice cream place, though. In fact, he intended to ask about their last hang out - their last maybe-date that Aeduan wasn't sure counted as a date. 

He had almost talked to her about it, the same day Safi had threatened him. Only he didn't ask. He'd said, _"I know what I wanted it to be."_ And Iseult had said the same thing. 

He just didn't know if they _meant_ the same thing. He hoped so. It would really, really make it easier for him if they did. 

Aeduan had wanted to meet up earlier than seven, but things didn't always go his way. 

No, instead of things going _his_ way (which was to be left alone until he was to meet Iseult), they went in a completely different direction that didn't even look like it lead to the same place. 

A knock on his door, one he got up to answer, meant that he had to deal with Leopold, who didn't even ask if he could come in. No, he just walked in, with no regard for privacy.

"What the fuck?" Aeduan asked when Leopold face-planted on his couch. His couch, that he had cleaned not two days ago.

Leopold raised his head, looking a little surprised. "You don't know?" 

Aeduan frowned. "Obviously. Know what?" 

"Check the Bribery and Corruption group chat." 

So Aeduan did, scrolling through the many messages. He skimmed through them, though none of them made any sense, until he realised Safi and Merik had been stalking Corlant like the idiots they were. Then he read Iseults' message - _The last picture. He's looking at you from the window on the left._

Aeduan stared at that message before laughing. That caught him by surprise a little. "Oh my god. They got caught?" 

Leopold gaped at him. "It's not a laughing matter, Aeduan!" Aeduan would've said otherwise, but clearly that didn't matter. "Corlant _knows_ , Aeduan! He's going to get us in trouble." 

Really, Aeduan should've left Leopold to suffer with his own idiocy. Instead, he rolled his eyes. "You do know you won't get in trouble, right? Only Safi and Merik, because they were there." Any dumbass could work that out. 

Apart from Merik, apparently, who was under the impression he was going to go to prison. Aeduan shook his head. How the fuck did he get involved with any of them? 

"Have you never heard of _guilty by association_ , Aeduan?" Leopold cried. "We're part of the Bribery and Corruption group, the very group that planned a revenge plan against him!" 

"Except no one but the Bribery and Corruption group know that." Aeduan rolled his eyes, turning his phone off as more messages in the Bribery and Corruption group chat came through. He really hated that group chat sometimes. Gesturing to the door, Aeduan said, "Get out. I'm busy." 

Leopold's eyes narrowed in his direction. "Doing what?" 

"I'm meeting Iseult later." As soon as those words came out of his damn mouth, he regretted them.

Eyes lighting up, Leopold grinned. "Like a date?" he asked, drawing out the 'a' in 'date'. 

"No." Aeduan crossed his arms across his chest. _Maybe._

Leopold grinned at him. "Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

Sighing, Aeduan glared at him. "I hate you sometimes." 

"No you don't," Leopold laughed. 

_I really, really do._

*

Seven came around, only it seemed to drag out because Leopold just wouldn't leave, no matter how many times Aeduan told him to. He even threw in a few 'please's. They didn't work. 

When Aeduan left to see Iseult, Leopold asked, "Can I come?" 

"No," Aeduan snapped. No fucking way. He was out of patience already. 

"Okay," Leopold agreed. Aeduan was a fool for thinking he dropped the subject. "Can I follow you and spy on you instead? You could wear a wire." 

Aeduan stopped walking and glared at him. "No. You're already worried about getting in trouble about the revenge plan, why would you do that?" 

Leopold seemed to realise how stupid it was because he paled significantly and shook his head. "Oh, god. Okay, I'll stay here." 

"You're not staying here." 

"I am." 

"You're not." 

Unfortunately, Aeduan lost that argument. Leopold was too good at arguing. So instead of coming home to an empty house, he would leave Iseult and go home to a house occupied by Leopold. 

Iseult was already there when Aeduan arrived, waiting at the counter. Aeduan walked up to her, momentarily forgetting about Leopold. 

She smiled at him, a small thing. Aeduan didn't mind, because it felt real. "You wanted to talk to me?" 

Aeduan nodded. "Yeah. Not here though. Outside?" There were too many people. It wasn't a conversation for the others - it was for Aeduan and Iseult. 

Iseult nodded. "Okay. I ordered ice cream, so I'll get that first." 

Aeduan nodded. 

They didn't have to wait too long for Iseult to get her ice cream, so they headed outside. The ice cream place was only the meeting place, so Aeduan led Iseult to a park that was almost always empty. Iseult had finished her ice cream by the time they got there, even though it was cold out. 

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Iseult asked again. 

Aeduan thought of the right words, the right way to say what he was going to say, before he said anything out loud. "Do you remember the last time we hung out, outside of school?" 

Iseult nodded, looking uncertain. "Yeah?" 

"What...what was that?" Aeduan asked her. _Finally_ asked her. He wished it hadn't taken him so long. 

Iseult looked down for a second, biting her lip. Then she said, "I like to think of it as a date."

Well, he hadn't seen _that_ coming. Aeduan waited for his brain to catch up, blinking at her in surprise. "You do?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. It's fine if you don't, though." 

"What if I do?" 

"Then that'd be great," she grinned at him. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them seemed to mind that. 

Then Iseult's phone vibrated, and she checked it. "Shit. I have to go." 

"Oh." Aeduan watched her get up and grab her bad, watched as she turned to him and offered him another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Of course." 

Then she was walking back down the path they walked up. Aeduan wished _tomorrow_ wasn't so far away. 

It didn't have to be, though, did it? There was no time like the present, or so people said.

Before she disappeared from his view entirely, before he lost his nerve, he jogged up to her. "Iseult?" 

She turned, eyes wide in surprise. "Aeduan?" 

He hesitated, then cursed himself for it. "Can...Can I kiss you?" 

Her eyes widened more, but she nodded. "Yeah," she breathed. 

Aeduan crossed the few feet between them, pulling her close to him. He watched her for any sign that she didn't want this, but there was none, so he kissed her. 

Iseult was warm, and soft, and she tasted faintly of the strawberry ice cream she had. Aeduan loved it, and was glad he hadn't stopped himself. 

Iseult melted into him, one hand coming up to the back of his neck. 

_Yeah_ , Aeduan thought to himself. _There is no time like the present._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!! 
> 
> So, as you may have noticed, we have a chapter count for Safi, No. Twenty-Eight chapters in total - meaning one more after this chapter! I know, it's so sad. I hope you enjoy reading this and the final chapter on Thursday! 
> 
> \- L


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the finale!!!

They were in trouble. They were all in so much trouble. 

But especially him and Safi. They were the ones caught spying, after all. No, it was more than just spying. It was some hardcore stalking, and Merik never regretted anything more than doing what he did.

Safi seemed to think they'd get out of trouble just fine. It was all a game to her. It had been since the beginning. At first it was funny, maybe a bit annoying in an endearing way.

But she had crossed every line, and Merik was her only known partner in crime.

He just hoped Corlant wouldn't know to drag others into it. As far as Merik knew, the scandal with Vivia never really had any consequences. But if Corlant knew she and Merik were related (which most people didn't), he could get Vivia involved.

Merik was surprised to find out that he didn't want that to happen. If he was being honest, he didn't want Safi to be in trouble either, even if it was all her fault.

That was definitely new.

He just hoped she wasn't being too confident when she said she could get them out of the situation. 

Safi just said she had a plan, and not to worry. The group chat had undergone a full reconstruction. Instead of Bribery And Corruption, it now had a less incriminating name, but one equally confusing to both outsiders and the people involved.

"There is literally nothing wrong Lizard Squad! It's basically what we are, you all are just scared of the truth. And it's perfectly nonsensical, which is to be expected of teenage friend groups. You don't need to worry," Safi said. She'd said the same thing about all of her plans, which was what led to the group name having to be changed at all, so nobody was on her side during that argument.

Safi requested everyone's phones out of the blue one day. Not everyone was easy to convince, especially Vaness, and Kullen, who still didn't completely trust her. But they gave in eventually, earning a smug smile from her. 

Safi erased all the messages first, and then she got around to writing new ones. When asked to explain, Safi simply said they'd probably ask to go through their phones, and not letting them would only cause more suspicion.

Merik didn't bother to reread the fake messages, though judging by Iseult's groans, she'd probably included details from their personal lives that were either not true or embarrassing. Iseult also insisted that there were too many swear words, but Safi said it would look suspicious if there weren't. 

Merik was still paranoid, but she was the one taking the pictures, and a small part of him hoped that she'd be the one he recognised and not him. It was selfish, maybe, but Safi was the one to blame for everything, and if someone had to get caught, it was only fair for it to be her.

The next time they were all together at the ice cream place, it was raining. Corlant still hadn't told on them, but there was no doubt that he would, and they had to prepare. Or at least that's what Safi said.

She was playing with too many phones at once, erasing all private messages that had anything to do with the revenge plan. It was protested even more, to the point where they all threw Merik under the bus. Again. 

"Sorry, but you're the only two whose phones they'll be checking," Kullen said. Merik had never been betrayed like that before. Well, not by Kullen, at least. His friend and sister hadn't only been dating behind his back, first they were trying to ruin his life. But Kullen was held to a higher standard than Vivia and Stix, because he was Kullen, and they were...Vivia and Stix. 

It had been three days already, and Corlant still hadn't reported them. It was raining again.

Safi showed up at the door, soaked. Merik decided he needed to buy her an umbrella as soon as possible.

"What do you want? And I am not spying on Corlant again." After taking another look at her wet clothes, Merik opened the door wider. "You can come in, just don't sit anywhere."

Safi rolled her eyes, but she did take the few steps that she needed to come into the hall. "We're not spying on him, dumbass. But we do have to take those selfies," she said.

Merik forgot all about that. It was their last hope, that stupid last-minute cover. 

"And you just had to walk in the rain again?," Merik asked. It wasn't as much a joke as it was a literal question. Safi never stopped confusing him.

"It has to be authentic, Merik." 

And it was very authentic. Merik got the same umbrella he had that day, and Safi even made him change into the same clothes. The only thing that wasn't identical was the neighbourhood.

"You don't think he'll notice we're doing this in front of my house?".

"Hate to burst your bubble, but no one knows or cares where you live. And if we angle the umbrella properly, rest of the street isn't even visible, so stop whining." 

Merik didn't know Safi could take something so seriously. She wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, not because she was reckless, but because she knew she wouldn't. Merik admired her plan, actually, even though he knew only a part of it.

Their photo session lasted longer than Merik would have liked to be in the rain, and at the end he was almost as wet as Safi, because "they had to angle the umbrella properly". 

Merik was pretty sure that was just an excuse to make him a victim of the rain. Somehow, he didn't mind that much.

Safi didn't go home immediately. She didn't stay enough for even her hair to dry, but she stayed. Merik thought she'd tell him what story they'd be going with, but that wasn't the case. 

"I'll do the talking, you just sit there and nod when appropriate," Safi said. It seemed too simple to be a plan of her making, but then again, Merik didn't know the story. Maybe the selfies were their photo-audition for a circus.

Four days after the accident, Safi posted the selfies. She told everyone to comment and like them, as if it was posted days ago. 

The timing was golden, because Corlant had been staring at them from his table. Caden broke the silence. "He asked me for your names this morning."

So it would happen. Merik hoped Safi's plan was as good as she assured everyone it was. It better be. He didn't want to end up in prison. 

Geography was their second to last class. It was almost the end of the day, and Merik hoped that meant Corlant didn't report them yet. 

He was wrong. Halfway through Geography, they were called to the principal's office. Safi faked surprise, in a way that Merik tried to copy but probably failed. 

He paused to see if Safi would bring her bag, and when she did he took his too. It was unsettling. Surely they wouldn't be in enough trouble to make them miss the rest of the class?

Safi said not to worry, but Merik was very, worried. He couldn't help it.

At least it was only him and Safi that got called. The others were safe. Merik saw Lev type something under the table, probably to inform the group that it was happening.

"It'll be fine," Safi whispered. It was almost like she was annoyed with him for worrying when she caused them so much trouble.

"Are you sure?," Merik asked. Safi sighed, as if it was a stupid question. It was not a stupid question.

Actually, she should've expected it. Not telling him her plan was definitely not going to make him any more confident in it. 

"I'm sure. And you can just blame me for everything if you want to," Safi said. It was unexpected, and Merik was surprised to find out he couldn't even consider doing that. Well, not fully.

They didn't talk after that. The walk was short, but the tension made it seem longer, at least for Merik. Safi walked with ease, not waiting for him even though he was far behind. 

She stopped in front of the door for a moment, just enough for Merik to say: "You make being a good person so hard."

Corlant was already inside. He glared at them, which prompted Safi to glare right back. So much for trying not to be suspicious.

True to her word, Safi talked. She shut down every argument, casually sliding her phone across the table when Corlant brought up the pictures. Like she had nothing to hide.

When she was asked about the first time they were following Corlant, and why she would even know where that store was, Safi insisted that it was a nice neighbourhood for dog walking. 

Merik didn't know if she had a dog, but she had picture proof. Either she was really good at photoshop (because Corlant specified that they needed to see a picture of her with the dog) or Merik just didn't know anything about her. Because, really, pets were a basic thing. 

They got out less than half an hour later, and were even apologised to. There was still time to go to their last class, but Safi didn't seem like she'd want to do that.

"What do you think? Was there a reason to worry?," Safi asked triumphantly as soon as they were out of the door. She threw one arm around Merik.

"I guess not. But you're still the one to blame."

"Me? But I'm the sweetest person ever," Safi insisted, "and everyone wishes to be me, because I'm just the nicest and everyone loves me."

"You're very humble too."

"Glad you noticed."

×

Merik wasn't reacting to her lies properly, and it annoyed Safi more than anything. 

He wasn't supposed to agree that it was good! She knew that it was, she was telling him from the start.

Merik denied her a good argument, one that she would surely win on top of that, and she was pissed.

Sure, he had a right to be paranoid, but their arguments were never about what was rational or logical or whatever word Iseult used in its negative form to describe Safi. They just weren't. The little fights were purely for easing frustration and testing out newer, creative insults.

Safi didn't really know how to talk to Merik if there wasn't an argument. 

She didn't feel like going to class, and he probably didn't either. If he did, he didn't mention it.

They sat on the stairs outside of the school, waiting for the rest of their friends to get out. It would be in another half hour. Safi didn't know how she was supposed to spend that much time with Merik if they weren't arguing. She couldn't just civilly talk to him. It was Merik, after all. They never talked like friends, even though they were.

At least Safi thought they were, even if they didn't have inside jokes - well, okay, they did - or nice conversations. Fine, they were nice, but they weren't...nice. Friendly conversations weren't meant to be full of insults and jokes about the other person. 

"Are we even friends?," Safi asked before she could stop herself.

Merik looked at her like she grew two more heads. "What do you mean? You've dragged me in and out of this like it was nothing and we might not even be friends? I can't even begin to imagine what Iseult experiences as your best friend."

"I just don't know how to be nice to you, and friends should be nice to each other." 

"You're nice to me," Merik said, and then he let out a little gasp as if he was shocked at himself for saying it. Then he continued, this time more confident in what he was saying. "You don't attack me for the actual bad things I've done - not anymore - and having someone to warn me when I'm being annoying is...surprisingly nice."

Safi didn't have an equally deep answer. "Someone? I'm not just a someone. Caden is just a someone. I'm too amazing for that."

Merik laughed. "Definitely not just a someone." There was a pause, and then he added: "I think we're at least friends."

"At least?," Safi had to ask. She suspected he was going to make a comment about their "movie date". 

She was right, which made her laugh. Merik was so predictable.

"Come on, that had to be something!"

"You want it to be something?," Safi asked. It came out as less teasing and more honestly questioning. Not how she intended it.

"I don't absolutely despise the possibility. Don't let it get to your head."

But it already has.

"You like me? Well, that means I can finally say nice things about you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have amazing taste. And eyes."

Merik laughed with her, but didn't let Safi have the last word just yet. "How is saying I have eyes a compliment?"

"Okay, that was just super offensive. Some people don't have eyes, Merik, and would give everything to get their hands on a pair."

"You sound like the villain of a really bad movie," Merik said through laughter. Maybe they did know how to talk without fighting. 

"About eye-stealers?"

"About eye-stealers."

"Well, when you agree with me like that, maybe I have eyes too," Safi said. 

It was the worst line she could think of, but he didn't mock her for it. That meant he actually liked her. Safi didn't know what to do with that information. 

Merik paused for a bit, making Safi doubt her conclusion, but then he finally looked her in the eyes. "And I can't help but notice that both of us have lips as well."

That was an equally bad line, but Safi didn't mock Merik for it either. "And what do you suggest we do with that marvellous discovery?"

But she knew what he meant, and all it took was a few words more for them to be kissing. "Stairs outside of the school" wasn't an ideal place for kissing, but it was definitely nice.

They didn't talk about it later, not one comment, but they were still talking. Maybe not like friends did. That didn't seem like a complete tragedy.

The bell rang soon.

They didn't have to wait too long, because the entire group got out together. "You're okay?," Iseult asked. 

"We're all okay. I'm a great liar, after all."

"Very reassuring."


End file.
